The Test Subject
by Ayoko-Kotsunai
Summary: “I’m not about to just sit here while Pikachu is in danger!”“Well you’re gonna have to!” Atsune yelled, silencing him. “If you die, your blood will be on my hands. I’ve already have my family’s blood to stain me, I don’t need yours added!
1. Atsune's Big Escape

**Ch. 1 – Atsune's Big Escape**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon or anything about it. I only own my character Atsune. Please enjoy the story!

**(Team Rocket's Underground Base) —**

The locked cellar, lit dimly by an over-hanging light, felt unusually cold. Its prisoner, Atsune, stared patiently at the door. Atsune seemed like just a simple girl; about five foot, five inches, long brown hair, and honey-colored eyes. Her plan was perfect, and not something just anyone could accomplish. Again and again she studied it in her mind, checking every possible outcome. She knew her captors well after her three-year imprisonment, and she felt that not even they could hold her back.

For most of the three years Atsune resided in that hell-hole, she hardly ever disobeyed _their_ wishes. They gave her no choice but to play along like a good girl. Because of this, they had gotten lazy and she knew just how to punish them.

As usual, one of the lower-class Grunts came in to give her lunch. Atsune stood, and sauntered towards him to receive the tray. He hesitated, but still came. Before the Grunt could even utter a sound, Atsune lifted the tray and rammed it into his face, rendering him unconscious. Quickly, she dragged him across the hall into a supply closet.

She left soon after wearing the Rocket uniform and cap, leaving the Grunt tied up in nothing but his underwear. Plus, she took his pokemon who usually switched between trainers a lot in order to gain experience. Also, they had to have their pokemon used to taking commands from anyone in uniform. She knew she'd have no problem using them in an emergency.

On a couple occasions, she tried to escape before, or at least she made the Rockets think she tried. On those days, she spent her escape time locating the exits, and getting a mental image of the base's layout. There existed only one exit she could use, and she could only use it by getting as much attention as possible.

She entered a room labeled "Conference", acting like she had run the whole way there. The whole room was filled with the higher ranking executives of this branch of the organization. "What is the meaning of this intrusion!" someone demanded.

Atsune took a moment to play the part of catching her breath, and then said, "The test subject! She's gone!" Within seconds, sirens announced the escape, and Grunts were swarming everywhere. Atsune looked at the man who sat at the front of the conference table. "Shall I check the sewers Sir?"

The man nodded, "Yes, there's a chance she made it down there. Find her and bring her back ALIVE! We cannot afford to lose our most important test subject."

Atsune saluted and rushed out. _That was too easy! _She thought to herself. She snickered all the way to the sewer. Once she entered though, her cockiness quickly faded. Atsune's five senses were stronger than most ever considered, and her sense of smell gave her a headache. As she waded through the raw sewage, the rank stench filled her nose and mouth and she soon found herself gagging occasionally. The scent made her dizzy.

After what seemed like hours, she finally noticed light up ahead. Reaching it, she stood in the sunlight for the first time in three years. She adjusted her eyes, and gazed upon all the details of everything she saw before her.

**(Littleroot Town – Just Outside Birch's lab) — **

"Aw, c'mon guys! What's the big secret!" a young trainer questioned his companions. "You know you're itching to tell me, May…" he told a girl at his right.

The girl, May, shook her head. "No, in fact, I can wait. It's your own fault you're so impatient." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Ash turned to the guy on his left, "Brock, can ya just give me a hint?"

Brock shook his head also, "Nope."

Ash leaned forward toward the boy in front of them. "Max, I'll catch you a pokemon if you tell me…"

Max glanced at him and said, "As tempting as the offer sounds, I can't. Especially knowing it's not my place to say and that May would kill me if I told"

Standing up straight, Ash looked at the pokemon riding on his shoulder. "I don't suppose you could tell me, could ya Pikachu?" he asked somberly.

"Pika," was Pikachu's only response.

"Maybe I could get Professor Birch to tell me…" he hoped, walking into the lab.

"SURPRISE!" A group of people yelled all at once making Ash jump.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" A woman stepped forward.

"Whoa! Mom, you're here? But…" Ash trailed off, speechless.

Professor Birch stepped forward, accompanied by and older man known as Professor Oak. "I was talking to Professor Oak earlier in the week. He mentioned your Birthday was coming up, so I told him you were coming back soon. We planned this little get-together for you."

Professor Oak smiled, "I just heard it from your mom a couple hours before I even spoke to Professor Birch. She couldn't help but say how much she missed you."

Ash hugged his Mother, and then gazed at everyone. "Thanks everyone. This means a lot."

Another young man came out, running his hand over his black hair. "Hey Ash! I just finished the last touches to the best part of the surprise."

"Tracey! Wait, there's another surprise!" Ash asked eagerly.

The one called Tracey nodded and replied, "Yup! Just c'mon back." He walked off, meaning to lead the way, but Ash surged by him to rush out the back door.

With tables aligned, tablecloths hanging upon them and swaying gently, varieties of food served on platters, decorations, presents, and a cake everything was perfect! But Ash did not notice these things at first glance, though he did notice who stood in the center of it all…

"CHARIZARD!" Ash yelled, rushing forward and hugging the giant fire-dragon. "You're back! So this means you're the strongest Charizard in Charific Valley!"

Charizard threw his head back and released a mighty flame triumphantly, "CHAAAAAAR!"

As far as Ash could tell, this was the best birthday he's ever experienced...

**(Forest – Just outside Oldale town) —**

Atsune warily walked through the forest. She recognized this place, as if from a dream…

Sure, when she reached the outside, she only appeared at one of those cement drainage ditches, but no place ever made her happier. Now she followed the ditch upstream, knowing her home happened to be very close. "That's the advantage of making a secret base near a small town. There are less people to possibly find you," she muttered to herself.

In a split second, she sensed something and leapt back as a strong wing attack narrowly missed her! Suddenly more wing and tackle attacks flew at her! She couldn't avoid them all, so she was hit many times. The assaulters were none other than a flock of Taillow! That first wing attack their leader, a mighty Swellow, dished out.

She reached for the pokemon she stole, there were only two. "Go!" she yelled, tossing the pokeballs and releasing a Shedinja and a Loudred. "Shedinja! Fury Swipes! Loudred, Supersonic!"

"SHE! DIN! JA!" Shedinja brought down some Taillow, and they lay in a fainted state.

"LOUUUUDRED!" An eerie screech filled the air, and the Taillow grew confused, flying into each other and the trees around them.

Atsune covered her ears, the screech affected her too. "Now Loudred, use Stomp on the ones trying to get up again!"

"Dred!" Loudred cried, jumping up for a mighty Stomp attack. Before he could, Swellow tackled him to the ground. Loudred fainted.

"Loudred, return!" Atsune called, pulling Loudred back into its pokeball. "Shedinja, use—" but she was cut off, for Swellow used wing attack on Shedinja, knocking him out instantly. "Grr…Shedinja, return." Many of the Taillow got up again and hovered at Swellow's side. They stared into each other's eyes, and Atsune knew what to do. "Stop Swellow! For I am Atsune Tamotsu, the one who used to play so happily within this forest. Let me pass. I do not want to harm you or your brethren anymore."

The Swellow's expression changed at the sound of her name. Swellow hovered for a moment, considering the available options, and then cried out, "Swellow!" Instantly the flock left, holding back for the injured.

"You changed since I saw you last…Taillow…" Atsune whispered. Walking along again, she remembered the little Taillow she helped in the forest so long ago. A group of boys were beating it, so she, even being smaller than them, stepped in for the defense of Taillow. For the fortnight that followed, she took very good care of the Taillow until it was healthy enough to join its flock again.

Occasionally she snuck into the forest to play with it. Taillow was the runt of the flock, so none of the other Taillow felt like playing with him. They had become great friends. When Atsune grew old enough to capture Taillow and start her journey, Taillow flew south for the winter with its flock. Thus, she never saw Taillow again…until today.

She smiled as she saw her house just ahead, but she suddenly froze in fear. She knew her parents were gone, so who took care of the house now? Her legs seemed to move on their own, steadily heading toward the house. The house was a little ways from town, so she didn't worry about anyone seeing her. No…did she just see someone in the window?

She couldn't take the suspense, and she ran to the house up the back steps and busted through the door. A woman stood at the stove, a man sitting at the table, and a little girl in the doorway to the next room. They all turned to stare at her.

The man leapt to his feet, "Team Rocket!" He was glaring at Atsune, who forgot she still wore the stolen Rocket uniform. Atsune hardly noticed he pulled out a pokeball. "Go Ivysaur! Vine whip to capture that criminal!"

"Ivysaur!" The pokemon stood in a fighting stance.

"N-No! You got it all wrong!" Atsune cried, but Ivysaur shot out powerful vines. She jumped to the side, but crashed into a refrigerator! That gave Ivysaur the chance to firmly grasp her in its vines.

The little girl cheered, "Yay! Yay! Daddy caught the bad lady!"

The man hushed his daughter, and asked Atsune, "Who are you! And why are you here!"

For a moment Atsune tried to free herself from her bindings, but Atsune knew it was useless. "You have the wrong idea. I am not one of Team Rocket, my name is Atsune Tamotsu." Her name seemed to ring out in the silence.

The woman spoke up, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Atsune sighed and stared directly into the Man's face, "I can only hope that you will believe me."

The silence clung all around them, and the little girl looked between her Dad and Atsune. The man stared back at Atsune, "Ivysaur, let our guest go. We shall hear her side of the story." The Ivysaur released Atsune, setting her down gently. "Come, sit Atsune."

Atsune nodded, "Thank you very much." The Man led Atsune to the next room, where they sat among the couches. The mother clung to the little girl, still wary of Atsune. "Well, it began when…" and Atsune confessed her whole story.

When her story finished, she let them roll things around in their head. "I know you still might not fully trust me, but may I take a look at something? I want to see if it's still there." The man, who introduced himself as Claude, glanced at his wife, Susan. Claude faced Atsune and nodded. "Thank you." Atsune got up.

Before she took two steps, the little girl, Abby, asked, "Oooh! Can I see?"

Atsune looked at Abby, "If your parents say it's okay to follow me." Atsune sauntered into the hallway, going to the side of the staircase. The whole family had followed, watching her from a distance. A carved little ridge hid on the corner where the staircase met the back wall. Gently grasping that little ridge, Atsune pulled it back. The trapdoor opened. She crawled in and went down the spiral staircase within. The family followed.

Everything was how she remembered it. Desk, table, chairs, bookshelf, all covered in a thick layer of dust from the years. No books lay on the bookshelf, just six pokeballs and an envelope. Slowly she went forward, ripping open the envelope. It was a letter…from her dad…

_Dear Atsune,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably no longer of this world. When you were captured, I tried to come and get you. As you might know, I only managed to get your prize-fighter. I am so sorry, but there were too many of them, and my pokemon were tired out by the time we were coming to get you. So, I had to leave, planning on coming back again. Just in case you were gone, I called out all of your pokemon and told them they may leave if they wish, just in case you weren't ever to return. I hated having to tell them you were most likely gone, it shattered my heart. But they surprised me. They wouldn't leave, for they had the intention of waiting for you forever. They knew you were still alive, so I knew I should try again to come get you. Before I did, I asked some distant relatives of ours to watch the house if I failed to get you. If you are reading this, the house is yours; I have included my will saying I want it to be yours if you came back. Do not go looking for revenge, for I do not want you to get hurt. We all love you Atsune. Me, your mother, and your brother. Guard yourself, for I hope you live a strong life. You have potential to become a great trainer, but whatever you do, follow your heart._

_With Love,_

_You're Father Richard Tamotsu_

When she was done reading, she realized tears streamed down her face. Little arms wrapped around her, and Atsune looked down to see Abby hugging her. "Please don't cry Atsune…" Abby looked up at Atsune, her eyes large and pleading and lower-lip out.

The face made Atsune smile in spite of herself, and Abby smiled too. "Thanks Abby…" Atsune whispered. Abby picked up one pokeball that stood in front of the rest, blew off some dust, and handed it to Atsune. Atsune took it and tossed it to the center of the room. "Go!"

The familiar beam of light shot out, and it formed into…an Absol who sat in the middle of the room. It saw the Rocket outfit and snarled, but stopped when Absol recognized Atsune's face. "Ab…sol?" it cried.

"Yes Absol. It's me…I'm back at last…" Atsune's tears were coming back, but these tears gleamed with her happiness. Atsune kneeled in front of Absol, and the two embraced. "I missed you so much!"

"Ab, Absol!" She cried. Absol suddenly tackled Atsune, and the two began romping and playing together, laughing as they did so long ago.

Atsune rushed to the bookshelf again, grabbing the other pokeballs. She charged back up the stairs and out the front door, followed closely by Absol. "Go! Electabuzz! Golduck! Growlith! Tropius! Hitmonlee!" She called out the different pokemon. They all stood in front of her, getting angry as they noticed the Rocket uniform.

Absol stood in front of Atsune. "Absol! Ab, Absol! Sol Absol Ab Absol Ab!" The others paused, and in an instant, all rushed forward to greet her. Susan managed to get a camera and take a picture of the greeting. Atsune couldn't have ever been happier than she was at that moment.

**(Rocket HQ) —**

"So she has finally escaped you fools at last…" said a low, dark sounding voice.

A man kneeled before the speaker. "We regret that we have failed you Boss. How shall we bring her back?"

The 'Boss' stood. "Find her, but do nothing. Watch her until her guard is down. Once it is, report to me, I will have a special team ready to retrieve her."

The man stood and saluted, "Yes, Giovanni!"

Giovanni chuckled once the man left, gently stroking the Persian that never left his side. "That girl is no longer ordinary, not after what we did to her. Retrieving her shall prove interesting…" He began to laugh a cold, sinister laugh.

**(Birch's lab – the next day) —**

Warm morning sun leaked into the room as Ash looked down at the pokeball in his hand. Torkoal agreed to lay low at Oak's place for a while so Charizard could travel with Ash again. He currently carried Pikachu, Charizard, Corphish, Swellow, Sceptile, and Donphan. He just packed up the rest of his supplies when the door opened, and in walked May. "Ash?"

"Oh, Hello May!" he replied.

"Ash…this is hard to say, but I have to tell you…"

Ash stopped and stared at her, "Go on…"

"I've won all those ribbons and I need to make sure I can hold my title next year too. I've heard of someone in Verdanturf town, and he agreed to help me train. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Ash was shocked to the point he couldn't respond, so May went on. "I'm sorry it's so sudden. Traveling with you and Brock helped out a lot, and I learned so much that'll help me. I know what I'm doing with my life thanks to you guys. I'd really like to continue journeying with you, but it's for the best I leave to Verdanturf."

There was a moment's silence. "Well May, I can say I'm happy that you're out to fulfill your dream, and I can already tell you'll do great. It's going to feel weird without you around, and I'm going to miss you." Ash sighed.

"Thanks Ash." May hugged him. Ash and May went to the front, where Ash, Brock, Tracey, Ash's Mom, and both Professors saw May and Max off. "Goodbye everyone!" May called out as everyone waved.

"Bye! I hope we see each other again one day!" Max called.

"We will one day!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, agreeing.

With as much that happened, much more was still to come…

**What exactly did happen to Atsune while she was at the Rocket Base? What does Giovanni have planned for the next few chapters? What's to come of Ash and Brock? What happened to Atsune's Parents and Brother? Am I bugging you by asking all the questions only I know the answers to? Lol, Review please! **


	2. To The Rescue!

**Ch. 2 — To the Rescue!**

**(Atsune's house) —**

Atsune had spent a good two whole days at her house. Her hair was trimmed and put into a long pony-tail. Wearing fresh and newly bought clothes, she finished packing the few supplies she had. "Besides more typical supplies I'll get in Littleroot, I couldn't be any readier!"

Absol stood by her side, "Absol!" She said, agreeing. Ever since Atsune came back, Absol utterly refused to go in her pokeball. It was clear Absol never wanted anything to happen to her trainer ever again.

"Well Absol, first we need to head to Littleroot town. Claude says that if I act like a new trainer, Professor Birch will give me some of the newest trainer stuff. I have been gone a while, and it's not good to have two-year-old equipment." She laughed, but her tone quickly turned serious. "Absol, I know you want to protect me, but once we enter that town, I need you in your Pokeball."

"Absol!" She cried out angrily.

"I know you want to watch out for me. But new trainers don't have rare pokemon like you. If he sees you, he'll instantly know I'm no rookie. It's only for that town, and once we're gone, you can stay out whenever you like. Please…just this one little bit…" Atsune kneeled in front of Absol, and they stared into each others' eyes.

Absol sighed and nodded, "Absol."

"Thanks so much! You won't know how much this'll help!" Atsune hugged her pokemon, and they both smiled. "C'mon, let's get going." Atsune pulled on her backpack, and she and Absol happily went downstairs. The whole family was standing there.

"Good luck on your journey Atsune!" Abby cheered.

"Stay safe, and call us once in a while." Susan said, holding back tears.

"Atsune, I never knew your father much, but I did know he was a great man. And this is from him." Claude placed a necklace over her head and let it fall onto her neck. On the end of it was a silver pokeball ring, the letters R.T. embedded on the side.

"Dad's old good-luck charm…thanks." Atsune fingered the necklace, and a warm sensation ran through her body.

"Go on now…your journey awaits you…" Claude said. Atsune hugged each one of them, and left out the front door with Absol. They waved until Atsune was too far to see.

In town, Atsune stopped by the pokemon center. There she brought out her Hitmonlee. "I have a small task I need you to do for me. I'm going to send you to the lab; there you'll tell all of our friends I'm back, all right?"

Hitmonlee nodded, "Hitmonlee!"

"Thanks." She returned him to his pokeball, calling up an old friend.

The phone rang, and the screen in front of her suddenly shown a young man, probably a few years older than her. He had black hair that hung at his shoulders, with deep green eyes. "Hello?" he asked.

"You've grown out your hair Jiminy Cricket." She said coolly. "Yes, before you say anything, it is me. I cannot tell you my whole story now, but I need to transfer a pokemon."

He stood there shocked, but relaxed again. "I can tell it's you. Only you would call Professor-in-training _Jimmy_ something as silly as Jiminy Cricket. Which Pokemon would you like to transfer?"

"Heh, I knew you missed your nickname." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I'm sending my Hitmonlee for my Dragonair."

"All right. Pokeballs in?" Atsune placed Hitmonlee on the transporter. "Good. Starting Transfer." After pressing a few buttons, Dragonair's pokeball replaced Hitmonlee's place.

"Thanks Jiminy Cricket. Make sure my Hitmonlee has a chance to speak with all my other pokemon, okay?" she asked.

"All right. I'll get right on it. Call me again soon okay? I want to hear what happened. And if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." Jiminy told her with care.

"Okay, see ya later." Atsune said, and they hung up. Atsune grabbed Dragonair's pokeball and looked at Absol, who waited patiently at her side. "C'mon Absol, we can't say hi to Dragonair here, so let's hurry and get out of town. Once we're a safe distance, we'll have a quick reunion." Absol nodded and they took off out of the Pokemon Center.

Normally, an Absol could easily outrun a human, but Atsune managed to keep up the pace. People stared as they charged by, but that didn't matter to Atsune. With the town's small size, they already neared the south edge.

Once there was no one around, she threw the pokeball, "Go, Dragonair!" Out flew Dragonair, elegant and poised. "Dragonair! It's me Atsune, I'm back!"

"Dragonair!" Dragonair suddenly tackled Atsune, rather forcefully too. "Dragonair, gonair!" Dragonair looked saddened.

Atsune had fallen over with the attack, but sat up again. "Ow…You're right Dragonair, I deserved that. I shouldn't have been away so long. But I promise to make it up to you." Dragonair's eyes watered and she wrapped around Atsune in a hug. "I missed ya too."

**(Just outside Oldale Town) —**

"FLAMETHROWER" Ash yelled to his Charizard.

"CHARRRR!" Charizard released a mighty blast of flame at the opponent, Piloswine.

Ash currently battled a one-on-one match with a trainer named Sean. They fought near the edge of town where Ash trained while Brock stocked up on supplies. No one was around, but that didn't matter.

Piloswine, hit by the powerful flame attack, instantly went down. It slowly got up again. "Way to go Piloswine!" Sean called. "Use Blizzard!"

Piloswine sent a rush of snow and wind out at Charizard, who didn't dodge it in time. Ash had to admit, Sean knew all the tricks from obvious long-term training. The match consistently went on and now took its toll on the pokemon. Both pokemons' breath heaved, and that Blizzard definitely didn't help Charizard at all.

"Charizard! Quick, use Dragon rage!" Ash ordered.

Charizard roared deeply, and then sent out a large, powerful, fire-ball at Piloswine, who fell to the ground in a fainted state.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO CHARIZARD!" Ash cheered.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu made a 'peace' sign with his fingers.

"Return Charizard!" Ash called, seeing Sean call back his Piloswine. "Hey, great battle. You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Sean replied, "you too. I hope we can battle again someday." Both trainers strode to each other and shook hands.

"Same here." Ash commented. Ash's opponent walked off toward town, and by this time the sun shone brightly overhead. Ash stared down at Pikachu, "What do ya say? How about a quick snack before we head back?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. They raced towards a nearby tree, resting in its cool shade.

"Good thing Brock packed us a couple rice balls! All that battling made me hungry." Ash handed a rice ball to Pikachu, and kept one for his own self. They raised the food just in front of their mouths when—

**SNATCH!**

"Hey! Our snack!" Ash exclaimed, looking around. He and Pikachu spotted a Meowth, literally holding both rice balls in its paws.

Though, you couldn't exactly call this Meowth ordinary. Meowth stood like a human! "Gee, these look delicious!" The Meowth exclaimed, also showing it could talk before devouring both rice balls.

"There's only one Meowth I know that can talk." Ash growled as Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity.

"Prepare for trouble…" a woman's voice called out.

"And make it double…" commented a man's voice.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!" A woman with long red hair in a white Rocket uniform sprang out.

"James!" A man with blue hair came out in a similar fashion.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth joined in.

"Wooobbuffet!" "Chimecho!" entered two pokemon who appeared out of their pokeballs. The whole group, with the exception of Meowth, rode in a hot air balloon with a strange device attached to the bottom.

Though none of them knew, a young trainer and her Absol watched everything from afar. "They can't be serious!" Atsune whispered to her pokemon. "Look how outdated everything is! The old version of the outfits, the hot air balloon, everything is just so...bad!"

Jessie sent down her Wobbuffet, "Go Wobbuffet!"

Ash just sighed. "You know it can't learn any offensive attacks. You guys just seem to get dumber and dumber! Go Pikachu! Take it out in one hit with a thundershock!"

"Pika...CHUUUU" Pikachu struck the Wobbuffet with his powerful attack.

Jessie, however, smirked. "Now Wobbuffet! Destiny Bond!"

Atsune's jaw dropped. She knew what would happen, but by the look on Ash's face, he didn't. Atsune smacked her head at the idiocy of the strange guy.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet shouted before falling to the ground in a fainted state.

"Pika…chu…" Pikachu glowed for a moment, and then also fell into a fainted state.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running toward his friend.

"Not so fast!" James yelled. "Go Cacnea! Pin missile on the twerp!"

"Cacnea!" the pokemon cried as it appeared. "Cacneaaaaaaaaa!" Cacnea pointed its arms at Ash, sending the needles straight at him.

"AAAGH!" Ash yelled. Cacnea's needles weren't for hurting Ash, but they instead pinned him to a tree! The young trainer growled, struggling against his bounds with no avail.

Jessie laughed. "What's wrong twerp? Surprised?" She made a face at him before sending out, "Seviper! Grab that Pikachu!"

Seviper flew down at Pikachu, the speed increased from leaping off the balloon. Seviper swung its tail at the limp Pikachu, about to grasp the mouse when…it stopped!

Everyone now stared at Atsune, who stood in a defensive pose before Pikachu, pushing back Seviper.

Jessie recovered first from this sudden appearance. "Who's the brat! Ah! Who cares! Bite attack Seviper and show her whose boss!"

Seviper struck down at Atsune at an alarming rate when Atsune yelled, "Now Absol! Faint Attack!"

Seemingly from out of nowhere, Absol struck Seviper with enough force to send it back to the balloon!

"Dat's enough outta you!" A voice cried out. Atsune turned and blocked herself just in time, for Meowth attacked her from behind! He slashed at her with his claws, opening small gashes in her forearms.

Atsune hardly winced, but grabbed Pikachu and dove to the side. "Double Team Absol!" she cried.

"Absol!" Absol seemed to multiply around Meowth. Meowth looked all around, a bit of fear on his face.

"Now Absol, Slash Attack!" Atsune yelled.

Gently she laid Pikachu by Ash, who still struggled against the needles pinning him to the tree. "Watch out!" Ash cried to Atsune, who just barely moved in time to avoid a poison tail from Seviper.

Atsune grabbed Seviper by the back of its neck. "Didn't we just send you OUT!" Atsune yelled as she spun and tossed Seviper back to the balloon, leaving them all agape. She looked up at Jessie and James. "What kind of Rocket members are you? You're outfits, transportation, and equipment is all out-dated! Plus your version of the motto sounds like you're good guys!" Something clicked in her head, and she chuckled, "Cassidy and Butch got it pretty down, so why don't you go learn it from them?"

At the sound of these names, both of them snarled. Jessie practically exploded, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY WE'RE LOWER THAN THEM!"

Atsune snickered, "Aww, I hit a nerve. Absol! Quick Attack them together, then send them flying with Razor Wind!"

Absol's speed increased and she knocked Meowth and Wobbuffet to the Balloon. "AaaaaaaaabSOL!" Absol created rapidly spinning whirlwinds that sent razor-sharp energy blasts straight at the Rocket group.

The balloon tore and they flew into the distance, "Look's like team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaain!"

Atsune snickered again, and then began helping Ash out of his trap. "Thanks, and thanks for saving Pikachu." He told her.

Atsune nodded and smiled as she got him down. "No problem." She picked up Pikachu again and handed him to Ash.

"You're okay, right? You defended Pikachu from Seviper, stopping him dead in his tracks. And that Meowth…you're bleeding!" It was true. Meowths' attack struck her hard enough to cut small but pretty deep, and blood now trailed down her forearms.

She stepped back a little, "I'm fine," she stated sternly. "I've been through much worse." Atsune felt like hitting herself! She shouldn't have said that!

"Worse? What do you mean by worse? Who are you?" Ash pestered.

"I –" but the sound of someone coming cut her off.

"Ash! You okay?" Brock ran up to the scene.

Ash faced his friend, "Yeah. This girl helped me out." He turned back to Atsune, only to see she disappeared! Absol vanished too! "Wah! But she was just here!" Ash exclaimed.

As Ash searched among the bushes, Brock sighed. "Well, anyway, there's a surprise back at the pokemon center."

Atsune watched them walk off. "Phew! That was a bit too close for comfort, eh Absol?" she asked, chuckling.

"Absol!" she agreed.

They didn't come out until Ash and his friend were long gone. "Somehow, I don't think we'll see the last of them."

**(Pokemon Center) —**

Ash rushed inside to the woman behind the desk. "Nurse Joy, could you heal my pokemon?"

"Yes, of course!" Nurse Joy replied, taking his Pikachu and his pokeballs.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

Ash and Brock were about to go sit in the lobby when a voice called out, "Ash!"

Ash froze in his tracks, for he recognized that voice. Spinning around, he saw a redhead running toward him. "Misty!"

Misty gave him a small hug, and then looked at both him and Brock. "It's so nice to see you guys again!"

Ash stuttered, "M-Misty! But, what are you doing here?"

Brock turned to Ash, "See? This was the surprise I mentioned. I bumped into her earlier today."

Mistys' eyes widened, "Oh! That reminds me." She reached into her bag and pulled out two small devices on strings. "I met Professor Birch, and I told him I was looking for you two. He said to look around town and probably stop by here. Then he told me to give you these if I found you guys. They're Pokegears, so now we can communicate if we're separated."

Ash and Brock each put a pokegear around their necks. "Wow! Thanks." They both exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Pikachu? Is Nurse Joy taking care of him?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded. "C'mere." They all sat down at the side wall, as far as they could get from the other people in the Center. "We had a run-in with Team Rocket…" Ash told them exactly what happened while he trained.

"She threw Seviper all the way up to the balloon! That can't be. She'd have to be really strong to do that. I heard Seviper's can get up to 100 lbs!" Misty exclaimed.

"And you said she had an Absol?" Brock inquired. "Absols are known as Disaster pokemon, and they're really rare."

"I don't get any of it either you guys. I just wonder who she is and why she vanished like that." Ash told them. "I almost don't believe it at all myself…"

**Whoo! Another chappy finished! Hands everyone a cookie! YAY COOKIES! This chappy may be just a wee bit shorter, but oh well, that's just too bad. XP anyways…yeah…not much to say except STAY TUNED! And review for me pa-lease! There's a nice little surprise in the next chapter! **


	3. Poisoned Wings and Picking Up Again

**A/N: Wow! This took longer than expected! I guess I am quiet the lazy person, now aren't I? I had fun writing it though, so I hope you'll have fun reading it! See ya!

* * *

**

**Ch. 3 – Poisoned Wings and Picking Up Again**

**(In The Forest with Atsune) —**

"Alright! I think I'm just about ready! I spent a whole day making up a fake story for myself and now things will go so much easier!" Atsune cried out triumphantly. Her face suddenly turned serious, and a little sad. "The more people who find out who I really am, the more the police will hear about my sudden return. I don't need people to see how different I've truly become. It will only cause problems, and anyone who finds out will be in danger."

Absol watched her trainer carefully. Atsune now pulled out Growlithe and began to talk to him, for he was a key part in her plan. There shone an unbelievable amount of determination and eagerness in Atsune's eyes. Absol knew she must admit that Atsune _had_ changed while with Team Rocket, even if no one else realized it. Her soul grew so much during that time, though she still acted pretty much the same.

"You got all that Growlithe?" Atsune asked.

"Growlith!" The pokemon replied happily. Suddenly Growlithe turned rigid, sensing something. Atsune and Absol felt it too, and they knew something came at them, and fast! _From the side!_ Atsune thought quickly as she clutched Growlithe in her arms. She leapt into a forward roll that nearly caused her to collide with a tree.

Pivoting toward the assaulter, a giant wet nose lightly shoved into Growlithe and Atsune, though hard enough to make Atsune fall back against the tree in a crouched position. She stood, ready to defend her and Growlithe when a loud **THUD** sounded out and a blinding pain filled Atsune's skull. She fell to the ground roughly, at the mercy of her attacker…

* * *

"_I knew you would win!" Atsune heard a girl say happily. She looked over to see a young boy and girl walking together. It felt so familiar, and she could almost feel the cool evening air on her face._

_The boy smiled at the young girl. "That battle was easy! Well, I am pretty strong, aren't I?"_

_The girl laughed, "All the better!"_

_Atsune suddenly realized that the girl…was her younger self! Could this be from her past? Did this really happen? Atsune couldn't remember, but kept watching._

"_I'm sorry…" the boy stated, stopping to look at Young Atsune._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's time for me to go my separate way…I hate traveling with all these fans sometimes. Our bus is full, so I wouldn't be able to bring you along, though I really want to." The look on the boy's face could only be described as a despondent one. "I'm sorry…but I can't take you with me."_

_Young Atsune looked at the ground, and used every ounce of willpower to hold back her tears. "I…I understand. It probably would be easier. I know it would be heartless of you to send your fans away just on my account. Though I know that…I'll miss you…" Young Atsune embraced the boy, who held her tenderly in his arms._

_For a moment neither of them could speak, and Grown Atsune felt a little awkward and uncomfortable._

"_I'll see you again one day, right?" her younger self asked with hope._

"_You will…I'll be sure of it. I promise." The boy said before everything went dark…

* * *

_

Something soft was beneath her, and her head ached. Atsune moaned in annoyance as she thought, _Where am I?_

"Growl!" Atsune heard something shout. _Growlithe?_

Atsune's eyelids fluttered open, and the face of a young man hovered over her. "AGH!" she cried out, jumping up. Almost immediately she fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"Careful!" The guy told her, coming over to help.

"Stay back!" Atsune warned. She felt a tug at her sleeve, and she opened her eyes to her Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Growl, Growlithe!" Growlithe barked. He turned and ran over to an Arcanine, weaving in and out of its legs playfully.

"Here, have some of this." The guy kneeled in front of her and offered a small cup.

_Well…Growlithe seems to trust him…_Atsune thought as she accepted the cup. She sniffed the contents warily, but dubbed it safe to drink. Downing the whole thing, she looked over the guy before her. Messy brown hair, deep and dark eyes, and a smooth handsome face stood out fairly well. His attire included a purple shirt, a green-and-yellow yin-yang necklace, blue jeans, with orange and black boots. "Thanks a lot, but…who are you? And what happened?" Atsune questioned.

"Sorry, my name's Gary. Gary Oak." He extended out his hand.

Atsune hesitated, but took his hand and shook it. "I'm Atsune…Miyamoto."

"The way our pokemon play together, it's almost as if they've known each other for years." Gary stated, watching Growlithe and Arcanine, who seemed to be playing tag with one another.

"Yeah…" Atsune agreed.

"You don't seem to be a new trainer, are you on your way to Littleroot?" Gary asked.

The question slightly startled Atsune. _Of course I don't look like a new trainer! Rookies start out at the age of ten!_ She had to think up something, for she overlooked this detail in her plan. _So much for my made-up story…_

"Er…yeah, actually I am. It's a complicated story, but I really am a new trainer. Just a couple months before I could officially start out on my own, my mother got sick. She passed away, and my dad grew so depressed. I just couldn't leave him. Eventually, he re-married. So just call me four years over-due." Atsune put on a fake smile, and she could see him falling for it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" he began.

"It's alright. I'm totally cool with it." Atsune shrugged, her acting skills near flawless. _Playin' him like a fool…_Atsune thought quietly. For his own safety, she'd have to ditch him eventually.

"Anyway, would you like to go to Littleroot with me then?" Gary asked. "I have a map and everything, just to help you. It's the least I can do after what happened." He nodded toward her head.

Atsune reached up, only now feeling the bandage on her head. "Er…what did happen exactly?"

Arcanine heard her and sweat-dropped, and then failed in his attempt to hide behind Growlithe. Gary coughed lightly. "Well, I think Arcanine thought it knew you or your Growlithe, and then came to greet you. When I came up, you were cornered against the tree. You stood and rammed your head into a low branch."

_Well that's embarrassing…_Atsune thought as she stood, only a light pain in her head now. Absol peeked out over a bush at Atsune, practically calling her. "I'd love to go to Littleroot with you, but I can't go just yet. I have some stuff to do." Atsune found her backpack and grabbed it. "We'll meet up in the Pokemon Center later okay?"

Before he could answer, she ran off into the woods again, Growlithe close behind. Absol waited a short distance away, just far enough not to be seen. "Good thing ya hid Absol. Let's go!"

Gary stared after her. "Wait, what kind of stuff does she have to do in a forest!" Gary asked aloud. Either way, he called back Arcanine and walked South to Littleroot Town.

* * *

**(Following Atsune) —**

Atsune sighed, getting slightly annoyed. "Absol, I sensed that you needed me, but what for?" They ran through the woods, side by side. They soon came upon a small clearing, and giant heap in the center of it. "Wait, a Pidgeot!" Atsune exclaimed in shock.

There indeed lay a Pidgeot in the clearing, looking exhausted and hardly moving. It looked like it went through some rough traveling, probably with little-to-no food at all.

Atsune wasted no time, and rushed toward the pokemon. "Oh man, I don't have the right supplies for _this_! We have to get you to a pokemon center."

The Pidgeot looked up at her sadly, "Pidge…ot." There was something in that Pidgeot's eyes that Atsune couldn't mistake. She felt it in the Pigeot's being…

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" Atsune asked.

"Geot…" he replied weakly, though confirming Atsune's assumption.

"I promise I'll help you find that person, no matter how long it takes. But first thing's first, we need to get you to the Pokemon Center!" She pulled out a pokeball, "Go Electabuzz!"

"Electabuzz!" he cried out as he appeared.

"Quick Electabuzz, help me carry this Pidgeot to the Pokemon center!" Atsune said. "Er, could you take my backpack Absol?" she asked her friend.

"Absol!" she agreed.

"Thanks, it'll help a bunch." Atsune stated, letting Absol carry her backpack. Atsune and Electabuzz proceeded by kneeling on either side of Pidgeot. "Okay, lift on three! 1…2…3!" They raised the Pidgeot into their arms securely. "Alright! Let's go!" They took of at a full out sprint to the south.

Pidgeot suddenly started squirming, sweating profusely. His wing whacked her face a couple times before she managed to say, "Pidgeot! What's wrong with you!" Pidgeot's eyes glazed over slightly, and one of its talons cut into Atsune's arm. It wasn't too deep, but brought enough pain to annoy her.

"Pidgeot, it'll be okay. I see you must've been poisoned, but everything will be fine! Don't succumb to the poison. You still need to find that friend of yours!" Pidgeot's eyes widened at Atsune's words for a moment, but he fainted in their arms.

"We're almost there!" The town stood out clearly, and they paused on the hill that overlooked it. "Electabuzz, I still need to keep as low a profile as I can. I'll take Pidgeot the rest of the way, and thanks for the help." She adjusted herself so she bent forward with the Pidgeot on her back before calling back Electabuzz. _Why do Pidgeot have to get so big?_ Atsune thought with slight annoyance. "Absol, stay here and guard my stuff. I'll come back for you. Just don't be seen."

"Absol!" she replied before Atsune ran off.

Going down-hill increased Atsune's speed considerably, and she soon reached the city. A few people stooped and watched her in amazement as she ran by. Then Atsune realized she didn't know where the pokemon center was! Quickly, she ran up to someone at the side of the street. "Quick! Where's a Pokemon Center?"

The guy stood speechless at first, but shook himself into reality. "Down this next street three blocks and take a left. You'll come across it quickly."

"Thanks!" Atsune yelled as she ran off in the desired direction. One block, two blocks, and she just rushed out into a street. Atsune noticed something coming straight at her, a car! She totally forgot that cars existed until now! She couldn't stop, but it came at her so fast! With as much strength as she could muster, Atsune leapt as far as she could.

That mere moment grew painstakingly long. She felt something hit the very tip of her foot. Only in that tiny nick of time did she make it to the sidewalk. Cars screeched to a halt as Atsune landed painfully on her right side, namely her shoulder. Pidgeot landed beside her, breathing heavily. On-lookers came to help as Atsune stood. "No! Everyone get back! Outta my way!" she shouted as she took hold of Pidgeot again. People scrambled out of her way as she took off again, yelling back a 'Sorry'.

Holding Pidgeot made her shoulder scream, but Atsune only cared about getting to the Pokemon Center. Third block, left turn, there it is! Atsune scrambled inside, falling to her knees. Her right arm, though still in pain, held her up when she leaned forward, and her other arm held Pidgeot as best as she could.

"Nurse!" Atsune managed to cry out. Instantly a team of Chanseys and Blisseys rushed out, putting Pidgeot on a stretcher and taking him away.

Atsune tried to catch her breath from the long sprint, but found that she couldn't! Running the whole way made her mouth dry. So dry in fact, her throat totally closed itself and didn't allow air passage. She started choking and desperately looked around in panic. There! Atsune ran to the water fountain and tried to drink. At first she could do nothing but choke, but the water quickly loosened her throat and she began breathing again.

Letting out a few small coughs, she collapsed against the wall. She nodded dumbly to whoever asked if she was alright. Atsune managed to get Pidgeot here, but did she make it in time? After a moment, she stood clumsily. Her shoulder was now nothing but a meager dull pain since she heals quickly. Even the small piercing from Pidgeot's talon closed fairly well. Slowly, she made her way to the waiting room, praying that Pidgeot would come out okay.

"Excuse me, you're the young miss who brought in the Pidgeot, correct?" a voice asked. Atsune looked up to see the unmistakable Nurse Joy standing before her.

"Erm…yes, I am." Atsune replied. She really didn't like talking to people, and now it she felt a hundred times worse. _What if Pidgeot…?_ Atsune couldn't even finish the thought, but looked up at Nurse Joy hopefully.

"Your friend will be just fine in an hour or so. It seems he was just really tired out, besides the poison which we managed to safely extract. You're lucky you got here when you did! I'm afraid it might've been too late if you hadn't got it here so quickly." Nurse Joy smiled, but it left quickly. "How did that poor Pidgeot get in such a shape?"

Atsune sighed. "I was actually coming here from Oldale town when I found it. I couldn't just leave it. I'm only a new trainer, and I'm traveling alone, so I had to carry Pidgeot. I'm just glad he'll be okay, thank you very much."

"I'm happy to help!" Nurse Joy replied, and then walked off to attend to other duties.

"He'll be…okay…" Atsune mumbled, before falling asleep upon one of the waiting room couches.

* * *

Atsune felt herself being shaken by the shoulder. Out of habit, she lifted her arms to block herself from an attack. She opened her eyes, to see Nurse Joy standing above her. Atsune sat up groggily, "How long was I out?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "About an hour and a half. Your friend is ready to see you!" She stood aside, revealing a strong and healthy Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot!" He cried as he came forward.

"You're okay!" Atsune hugged the Pidgeot, which actually stood a bit taller than her. _How on earth was I able to carry Pidgeot this whole way? Oh…right…_Atsune thought silently. "How about we start looking for that friend you mentioned? Is it your trainer?" Pidgeot nodded forlornly. "Alright so let's go!"

They walked into the lobby, where trainers and pokemon alike stood and interacted together. "So Pidgeot, anyone you recognize here?" Atsune asked. It was a highly slim chance but still possible.

Pidgeot's' eyes sparkled and flapped its powerful wings once, getting into the air. In another swoop, Pidgeot sped forward, causing Atsune to fall back. Atsune saw that Pidgeot tackled a trainer, and she couldn't see what the guy looked like since Pidgeot blocked her view. "That was fast…" she muttered.

Atsune ran over to the group, "Hey, I'm sorry. We were looking for this Pidgeot's trainer and it seems to know you." Though once Pidgeot moved aside, he revealed none other than the guy she helped out before!

"Hey thanks, I…" he trailed off and got up. His eyes went wide, "You're the girl who helped me out with Team Rocket!" he exclaimed.

Atsune stiffened. _Time to put my acting skills to work again._ "W-What! I was just helping out this Pidgeot!" She purposely added in some anger and said, "I've never even met you!"

"You, but, I…Where's your Absol! I saw you with an Absol! And you beat Team Rocket when they almost had me!" The guy exclaimed.

"Now Ash, this girl couldn't possibly be the one you're talking about." His friend explained. "She's too beautiful!" He jumped at her, "I'm Brock! Will you be my girlfriend!" he asked, grabbing her hand.

Atsune didn't hear him, for she was worried about his speed! How did one come up so fast? The moment he grabbed her, she side-stepped and shoved him to the ground, and Atsune held his arm back as she stood there.

"See Brock! Now do you believe me!" Ash inquired.

Atsune quickly let go of her hold, "Well sorry if that's a natural reaction for me!" she practically yelled at Ash. "I have no idea who you think you are, but you can't just accuse me of being someone I'm not! I'm just a girl who's learned a bit of self-defense, so deal with it!"

A red-headed girl stood by Ash, "You don't have to yell at him like that!"

Ash held his hand up as a signal to stop. "Cool it Misty." He looked at Atsune sternly, "I do need to say thanks for you bringing my Pidgeot, but I am also certain that you are the girl with the Absol, so explain yourself!" All three backed her against a wall, and Pidgeot didn't know whose side to choose. Then Atsune noticed a Pikachu, standing proudly by Ash's leg. How would she get out of this one?

"Hey Ash! What the heck are you doing to my friend!" Gary yelled, running up to the scene.

_Friend?_ Atsune thought blankly.

"She's your what!" The trio asked in unison.

"You heard me!" Gary turned to Atsune. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Gary hugged her. There he whispered something only she could hear. "Play along and I'll get you out of here."

Atsune caught on quickly, "Gary, they just all gained up on me when I returned their Pidgeot!" Atsune stood by Gary with relief. She'll have to ask him how he figured it out later.

Ash grew nervous, "No! You can't possibly know her! She's the girl with the Absol who helped me out the other day!"

Gary snickered, "I don't know what you've been dreaming, but Atsune here is a new trainer. I agreed she could travel with me and I'd help her out." He flushed a bit with Atsune so close to him, though Atsune couldn't see. "Well, we'll be going now. We can catch up later." Gary led Atsune out, and kept going until they walked around a corner down the street.

Atsune suddenly let go and stood back, staring at him. "So, how'd you know I was in trouble, and why'd you help me out?"

"I know that guy, and he can be pretty strange. Though when three people are backing you into a corner, I guessed you needed a bit of help getting out. But who cares? C'mon, let's get a bite to eat." He said, about to lead her off.

Atsune smiled sadly, "As much as I want to, I can't just yet. There are still things I must do. Don't worry, I'll find you later!" She ran off again, leaving Gary in the dust before he could reply.

"Wait…_now_ what does she have to do!" he asked aloud with annoyance. He sighed and walked off, heading for a Pokemart.

* * *

"Late afternoon. I would've been here much quicker if that girl could give decent directions." Atsune muttered. After leaving Gary, she ran back to Absol to get her stuff. Absol came along too, since she knew it would be safer to come in her pokeball rather than stay at the edge of town. Atsune earlier asked a girl where Professor Birch's lab was. Atsune got lost at least three times before finally asking someone else. Now she entered the front of the lab, strongly hoping her plan would work.

"Um…hello?" Atsune called. No response. Atsune walked in a bit further. "Hello?" she called out a bit louder.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Aipom!"

Atsune turned toward the commotion when the monkey pokemon, Aipom, climbed up onto Atsune's shoulder. "Well hello there."

"Whoops! Sorry, we were just playing." A brunette man in a lab coat came over. "I'm Professor Birch, and who might you be?"

"I'm Atsune Miyamoto, nice to meet you." Atsune introduced.

Birch smiled warmly at her. "So, what can I do ya for?"

Atsune fidgeted and acted shy. "Well my, uh, dad told me to see if you could help me start my pokemon journey."

"Sure! Don't you worry, I'll get you all squared away!" Birch called Aipom back into its pokeball. "Follow me." He told Atsune.

She followed the Professor to another room filled with rows of shelves. The Professor stopped and pulled two devices from the shelves and handed them to Atsune. One, flat and rectangular, could open up, while the other took a round shape attached to a string.

"The square one is your new Pokedex, which will record which pokemon you see or capture, giving you information on it as well. That one on the string is your Pokegear, and it'll help you keep in contact with people. Er…do you have a starter pokemon?" the Professor asked.

Atsune nodded, "Yes, I do. I have a Growlithe, which was a gift from my mom." That wasn't a total lie exactly…

Birch's face lit up. "A Growlithe? Really? May I see it?"

"Sure!" Atsune stated, pulling out Growlithe's pokeball. "C'mon out!" She opened the pokeball before her and the puppy pokemon wagged its tail as he came out.

"Growlithe!" he barked happily.

"C'mere Growlithe!" she told him, snapping her fingers. That snap signaled Growlithe that this was the person they had to fool.

Growlithe ran from them a couple meters, and then looked back at them as it slapped the ground with his paws. Next he ran back to them and circled them a few times. "Growl!" he barked before stopping and starting to sniff Professor Birch.

"Wow! He's a playful fellow isn't he?" Birch asked, laughing.

Before Atsune could respond, a voice called out, "Hello? Professor?"

Professor Birch looked at Atsune, "Would you mind waiting here for a moment?"

Atsune smiled, "Not at all." She called back Growlithe and watched him walk off.

Birch walked to the front room to see Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. "Ah! Hello there!"

Atsune could hear what they said is she wanted too, but the strange devices on the shelves proved too interesting. Her interest could only last so long, for she heard Professor Birch call, "Hey Atsune, would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Atsune called back Growlithe and walked out into the front room where she stood by Birch. _Why are they here? _She pondered silently.

"Guys, this is Atsune Miyamoto. She's a new trainer." Birch introduced.

"We've met before." everyone said at once.

The phone rang, breaking their conversation. "Oh darn, excuse me a moment." Birch hurried into a separate room to answer the phone.

For a moment, silence dominated the room.

Ash cleared his throat, "Atsune, I'm sorry for what happened at the Pokemon center. I wrongly mistook you for someone else." His friends nodded their agreement, though Misty clearly looked the most reluctant.

"It's alright. You just kind of took me by surprise. I shouldn't have over-reacted so much." Atsune told them.

"Wait Spinda! You're supposed to be outside playing with the others!"

Everyone turned to see Birch chasing a Spinda, constantly missing it due to its teetering movements. Spinda crashed into Atsune, knocking one of her pokeballs from her belt! In an agonizing instant, the pokeball opened releasing none other than Absol herself!

Atsune got up, realizing that the group stood in between her and the door, while Birch was at her back. "Look's like we're busted Absol…"

Ash looked irritated. "I knew it was you! Why did you lie? Who are you? And what exactly did you mean when you said you've 'been through worse'?" Ash advanced on her, only to stop when Absol stood in front of Atsune, snarling. Pikachu leapt forward, cheeks sparking intensively.

"It's rude to ask a woman of her past." Atsune said coyly. "Absol, here is not the place to fight. Let's go." She simply began walking around the group of people toward the door, but Ash and Pikachu moved in her way. "You're not gonna make this easy are you?"

"Not until you tell us who you are!" Ash told her. "WAH!" He jumped in shock, for Atsune raced forward in less than an instant.

"Do not mess with me. I am more than you think I am! Attack me for all I care, you _people_ are all the same!" Atsune yelled, suddenly thinking of Team Rocket before running past him. Absol jumped high in the air, landing by the door. They ran out together with Ash and company in hot pursuit.

Before they could get far, Pikachu used quick attack to get in front of them. Atsune stopped, Absol glaring at the mouse pokemon. Ash was soon by Pikachu's side. "Why are you running! We're not going to hurt you!" Ash told Atsune.

Little did they know that Atsune's trust issues towards people held little to none. "Why won't you just leave me be! I'm not your enemy!" Now Atsune started to get pissed, and Absol could sense it.

Absol stood in a fighting stance. She couldn't help Atsune from Team Rocket, but Absol sure wouldn't let anyone else hurt her ever again.

Atsune tried yet again, "Please, step aside. All I want is to pick up where I left off. That's all I intend to do!" She whistled once to Absol and made a break for it, Absol close behind. They ran into town, losing their pursuers quickly. Atsune slowed to the normal running pace of a human as she turned a corner.

CRASH!

Atsune fell, but did a backwards roll into a standing position again. On the ground before her lay Gary.

"Atsune?" Gary stood and faced her. "Where are you going so fast?" he said in a laughing tone. Then he saw Absol, "Atsune, what's this rare pokemon doing with you?"

"I'm sorry Gary, I can't tell you. I have to get out of here. Maybe we'll meet again one day…" Atsune told him, about to run off.

For a small instant, Gary's eyes widened, but he recovered and grabbed hold of her hand. "Atsune, please! What happened? I can help."

Absol took this as a threat and tackled Gary to the ground. She towered over Gary, growling.

"Absol, No!" Atsune cried. "You're making a scene, get off of him! We have to go!" People stared at the commotion, and by now Atsune's and Absol's pursuers caught up to them.

"Leave Gary alone and get back here!" Ash yelled as they came up.

Atsune managed to get Absol off the pinned Gary, who stood as soon as he could. "Ash, hold it right there!" he commanded. Ash stopped with a puzzled look on his face. Gary looked at Atsune, "Please, at least wait a moment?" Atsune nodded warily.

Gary walked over to Ash and talked to him quietly. To Atsune it seemed like they argued about something, until Ash finally lost. Gary came back to Atsune, and Absol tensed at Atsune's side. "Would you like to come have a bite to eat with us?" Gary asked as politely as he could.

"W-What?" Atsune asked, dumbfounded.

"Come on. You ditched me twice already, so now would you like to come eat with us?" Gary told her kindly.

"Um…" Atsune stopped and looked at Absol with pleading eyes. Absol looked between everyone. "You can even stay out and by my side if ya want!" Atsune whispered to Absol alone.

Absol took one last glance at everyone and nodded. "Absol."

Atsune looked at Gary, "Sure, we'll go with you." Atsune felt something different about Gary. He stood and protected her against those who came at her. Atsune trusted him…a little bit._ I must guard myself at all times…but he doesn't seem to be so bad…_Atsune thought.

Atsune stayed pretty quiet during most of the meal, and Gary explained that they actually hardly knew each other. They all sat at a table in a small restaurant.

"So does that mean you can be my girlfriend!" Brock asked hopefully.

Misty pulled hard on his ear, "Down Romeo!"

"Ow! Not the ear!" complained Brock.

"So, how do you two know each other anyway?" Ash asked both Gary and Atsune. Everyone at the table stopped to listen.

"Erm…funny story actually." Gary said, glancing at Atsune.

Atsune's face was expressionless when she spoke. "On my way here, Gary's Arcanine thought it knew me. It came so quickly, I fell back against a tree. When I stood, I hit my head on a low branch and fell unconscious. Gary took care of me until I awoke. _Just_ another story…" Atsune trailed off before sipping some tea.

They all stared at Atsune for a moment, dead silent. "I don't mean to sound pesky, but why did you lie about who you are after you helped me?" Ash said, breaking the quiet of the table.

"All I can say is that I'm probably being pursued this very moment. I cannot stay here very long." Atsune looked at everyone in turn, then looked down and sighed. "I have lost almost everything to my pursuers…and I don't want to cause anymore deaths."

Gary put a hand on her shoulder, and they looked into one another's eyes. "They said I could travel with them from this point on…and I, no, _we_ want you to come with us. No matter what, we're there to help."

Atsune sighed in annoyance, "I'm telling you! This could mean life or death! If I travel with you, you'll all be in danger!"

Ash winked at her, making a 'peace' sign with his hand, "We've been through worse." Oh, the irony of that line.

Atsune looked at them again, and then nodded. "Whatever…but this doesn't make us friends."

Meanwhile, a man across the street from the restaurant spied on the group, using special and inconspicuous equipment to hear their every word. He turned off the little radio and dialed on his cell phone. "Giovanni Sir? I've dug up a good amount of information that'll help quite a bit."

The spy explained every detail he learned from watching Atsune, and Giovanni chuckled. "This couldn't be any further in our favor…Find Jessie, James and Meowth. I need to have a word with them…"


	4. To Black Base!

**Beware, for this chapter is a bit longer! It's a little slow, but it prepares for the next chapter! And that chapter shall reveal all you need to know about Atsune! Almost…hehehe. Enjoy! ((I didn't bother to proofread this one, because I'm really lazy. Beware the many B verbs))

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 – To Black Base!**

**(Rocket H.Q.) —**

Three members of one of the biggest crime organizations sat in their boss Giovanni's office, shaking nervously. Giovanni sat with his back to them, thickening the tension. The room shone with expensive taste, rare trinkets and pokemon pelts everywhere around them. James, Jessie, and Meowth wondered why they got called in to see the boss himself. Could they really be in that much trouble? Their mouths went dry, and none of them could help but tremble.

"As the Head of Team Rocket, I lead a very busy life." Giovanni started suddenly, making the trio flinch. "You three are greatly in debt to me, and for what? A single Pikachu. Now I must know…why is this one pokemon so important?" The crook spun his chair to face them.

"Sir," Jessie began, "This Pikachu is no where near ordinary. The strength of it is unmatched!"

Giovanni nodded, "As you may not know, our scientists lost one of their test subjects." He placed a picture on the desk before them. "Recognize her?"

"That's the brat!" The trio yelled in unison.

"Er, what we mean is…" Meowth started.

"…She's the one who foiled our most recent attempt to capture Pikachu. We would've had him if it weren't for her." James explained.

Then they began telling their boss everything they knew about 'the twerps' before finally ordered to leave. Once they left, Giovanni smirked devilishly. The plan he held in his mind was nothing less than cruel…

* * *

"Okay, I ask again, are you guys absolutely sure you want to accompany me?" Atsune asked the group before her.

"For the millionth time, YES!" Gary shouted.

"Alright already! I just wanted to be sure you all know what you're getting into."

Ash smirked at her. "Don't worry about Team Rocket! We'll be here to protect you!"

"It's you people I'm worried about…" Atsune muttered to herself. The gentle morning breeze felt great on her face as they walked out of the Pokemon Center, Absol at her side.

Suddenly, Atsune crashed into someone and stumbled back. "Agh. Um, sorry. I didn't-"

The man she bumped into towered over her, and glared at her fiercely. He then merely grumbled and walked off.

"Yeesh! What's with him?" Atsune wondered aloud in an annoyed tone. "Whatever."

"Forget it!" Ash told her. "Now let's go!" They headed north, towards the edge of the city. "So, where exactly are we headed anyway?" Ash asked aloud.

"Wait, you were just leading us blindly!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Well, we've been practically everywhere!" Ash defended.

"Excuse me, but Team Rocket is still on my tail. If we can start now and head fast, we can make it to somewhere safe." Atsune explained.

"How far?" Gary asked.

"Well, if we went by foot, its a couple days' walk for you guys. But…"

"But…?" Ash questioned.

"If we flew quickly then we can probably be there by night." Atsune beamed. Flying always felt fun for her.

"Flew!"

"Yeah! You have pokemon who'll help you, right?" she smirked.

"Actually, I don't have any that can fly." Brock stated.

"And neither do I." Misty confessed.

"And all my flying types are with my gramps." Gary said.

Atsune turned to Ash, "And you?"

"I have my Charizard and my Pigeot."

Atsune thought about it for a moment as they walked. By now they made it to the edge of town. "Okay, I have two pokemon that can fly that I'll lend you. Ash can lend one of you his Pigeot or Charizard. I on the other hand can get to my spot on my own, not to mention Absol hates to fly. And using my pokemon will be good 'cause they can guide you to my safe place. Although _I'll_ have to go on a slightly different route."

Ash spoke up, "I'll follow you with my Charizard. You shouldn't go off on your own."

What was she, a kid? But Gary began speaking before Atsune could. "I'll be the one to go with her."

Ash pulled aside Gary and spoke in hushed tones. Atsune remained kind and ignored them, even though she could easily hear them if she wanted to.

"Fine. Ash'll go with you." Gary muttered.

"Though I hoped to go alone…oh well." Atsune stopped and pulled out two pokeballs. "Go!" she yelled, throwing the spheres. From the light appeared Tropius and Dragonair. Atsune ignored the groups' gasps of shock as she spoke to her pokemon. "I need you two to fly Gary and Brock to the base, alright?" Both of her pokemon nodded happily.

Ash brought out Pigeot, and told him to let Misty ride him for a bit and follow Atsune's pokemon.

"Gary, you can ride on Dragonair, and Brock, you take Tropius." Atsune ordered. She turned to her pokemon again as they got on. "Get there as quickly as you can, but remember to take a break when you need to. We'll meet up there." Once everyone got settled, they took off to the skies and left Atsune and Absol with Ash and Pikachu.

"So, how exactly are you going to get to this 'Base' when you're not gonna fly?" Ash asked.

"Easy. I'll run." Atsune stated simply.

"But you said it'll be a few days on foot!"

"Yes, but I also said that it'll take that long _for you guys_. So get out your Charizard."

Ash, still bewildered, summoned Charizard. "CHAAAAAR!" It roared powerfully, shooting intense flames into the air.

"Now, you can wonder all you want about how I'm doing what I'm about to do, but all I can say is that it's from the mysterious past I won't tell you about yet." Atsune told him, smirking. "Now get in the air, and don't lose me."

Ash gave an annoyed look at being ordered around, but did as she said. Atsune looked at Absol and they nodded. "Time to really test my abilities!" Absol and Atsune took off at a run, leaving the trail and headed northwest. The flapping wings of Charizard sounded out above them. In mid-run, Atsune and Absol sprung onto a low tree branch, jumping on to higher ones as they went. Soon they leapt across the tree-tops, within a good view of Ash and Charizard. The wind rushed past, her hair whipping behind her.

"How are you doing that!" Ash yelled to her as he flew in beside her.

"I told you, wonder about it all you want. I can't tell you just yet, but later I will." She yelled back during jumps.

Back in the clearing where they started off, a man watched them take off. He pulled out a cell phone, dialing rapidly. "Boss, the subject ran off and is now leaping across the treetops. Her companions took to the air, and I am unable to follow any longer without being seen."

"Did you plant the tracking device?" Boss Giovanni asked.

"Yes, we managed to bump into one another."

"Good, your job is done. Report back to headquarters."

"Yes Sir!" And with that he hung up.

* * *

Dragonair and Gary lead the way to Atsune's base. A couple hours passes since they first took off, and now the group glided down to the beach they now flew over. The human riders got off and stretched a bit, stiff from the long ride. The ocean air smelled great, and felt very soothing. Brock seemed lost in a day-dream. "Such beauty," he whispered, glancing at Atsune's pokemon, "and such great pokemon."

"Too bad she can't be trusted!" said Misty, obviously hearing Brock.

"Oh come on Misty! She probably has a very good reason to keep her life secret."

"Yeah, that's for sure! How do we know if she's even remotely who she says she is! For all we know, she could be a dangerous criminal running from the police!"

"Will both of you just knock it off!" Gary shouted to them. They both went quiet and stared at him, confused. "She's not a criminal. I know she's not. Sure, I don't know of her past either, but I know I can trust her enough to know she wouldn't cause us harm." He sat down in the sand and sighed.

Misty fumed, sitting a good distance away from the two of them. Brock sighed, "I'll make us a quick lunch…" He then began fumbling around in his back pack, getting to work.

* * *

"The sun's setting! Let's take one last quick break." Atsune yelled to Ash. Her legs felt a little sore, and she and Absol panted for breath. They slowed to a stop, resting under some trees. Charizard landed a few meters away, letting Ash off.

"Here Charizard, rest for a while. Thanks Buddy." Ash told Charizard before recalling him into his pokeball. Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Hey Ash?" Atsune called, leaning against the rough bark of a tree.

"Yeah? What is it Atsune?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Could your Pikachu do a favor for me?"

Pikachu stared at her puzzled, "Pika?"

"Like what?" Ash questioned warily.

"I'll be frank for once. You remember that creepy looking guy that I bumped into out of the pokemon center?" At his nod she continued. "I think, no, I'm almost positive he works for Team Rocket, and I have a tracking device planted on me."

"What? Well, what can Pikachu do?"

"Instead of waste time searching all my clothes for the device, I need Pikachu to shock me with all he's got. That should destroy the device."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"There has to be something else Atsune."

Atsune sighed. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any time. After this we can run to Petalburg City, grab a quick bite, and get to my base. Please, I can handle it."

Ash looked at Pikachu. "Go ahead buddy. Make it strong, but quick."

Atsune looked at Absol, "Don't do anything, okay?" Absol nodded.

Pikachu looked a bit reluctant, but hopped off of Ash and landed in front of Atsune. A cool breeze whistled by in the tense silence. "PikaaaaaCHUUUUUU!" The mouse pokemon yelled, releasing a powerful bolt of lightning.

"AAAAAAGH!" The electricity coursed through-out her body. The power felt unmatched to even those of Team Rocket's strongest electric pokemon! She shut her eyes at the pain, feeling the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Then it was over, and she fell to all fours in the grass below.

Absol instantly stood by her side. "Absol!" Absol wanted to attack the electric mouse, but followed orders and did nothing. She merely nuzzled into Atsune's shoulder worriedly.

"Atsune! Are you alright?" Ash asked, he and Pikachu coming over.

"Fine. I-I'm fine. You've raised your Pikachu well. Never before have I felt such a strong thunder shock." She replied. Just as she suspected, there fell a small black device broken to bits and falling off of her. She tried to stand up straight, but stumbled forward.

Ash caught her before she hit the ground, one hand on her shoulder and his other arm wrapped around her waist. They looked into each others eyes, standing up at last.

_He's actually….kinda cute…_Atsune's brain thought numbly.

"Agh!" Ash yelled, falling to the side. Absol stood where he once did, having just tackled him aside.

"Absol!" she called out mockingly. Absol stood on her hind legs and placed her forepaws on Atsune's shoulders, licking her cheek affectionately.

Atsune then uttered a sound Ash and Pikachu never heard her utter before. She laughed. No, Atsune _giggled_! She hugged Absol happily, letting Ash and Pikachu stare funnily.

"Girls…" Ash muttered getting up, bewildered.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed.

Atsune, beaming happily, let go of Absol and faced them. "Alright! Who's up for a quick run to Petalburg City!"

They charged out, quickly finding the path that would lead them to town. Atsune went slow, keeping at Ash's pace. Within minutes, they arrived at town, breathing heavily. "Looks like (pant) we made it." Ash said happily. He lead the way into town, since Atsune couldn't remember exactly where to go.

"Hey wait! This way!" Atsune called, running into a bakery. Ash, Absol, and Pikachu followed closely behind. Moments later they walked out, munching on different pastries. "Okay, our quick bite!" They sat at one of the small tables outside the store. Dusk had come, the sky a marvelous orange-red.

"Well," Ash started, "I know you won't tell me much, but is there anything about yourself that you can tell me?"

Atsune swallowed, shifting slightly. "I guess I could say a little."

Absol watched carefully, a bit concerned.

"I was once a pretty well known pokemon trainer. This Absol used to be my dad's, but he gave her to me on my tenth birthday as my starter pokemon. I never caught a lot of pokemon, but I sure saw a lot. Besides my pokemon, I traveled alone. I had no real friends to be truthful." Her mind flickered back to the strange dream she had when unconscious with Gary. _That had to have been just a dream…_she thought.

"Wow, you must've been pretty lonely…" Ash stated sadly.

"I had my pokemon, and that felt like enough for me…Well, I had a small family. I had few relatives, and I had a brother."

"Had a brother?" Ash asked.

"Yeah…he too was lost to my pursuers." Atsune looked down, finishing off her pastry.

"Oh…right. I'm sorry." Ash apologized.

"It's alright. C'mon! Let's get going. It'll be dark soon, so we have to travel fast."

* * *

"Man, are we almost there Tropius?" Brock whined. Atsune's Tropius nodded and followed Dragonair to land in Petalburg Forest. They could almost touch the treetops when Misty let out a scream of surprise!

"What's wrong Misty?" Gary and Brock ask in unison, looking back at her.

"BUGS!" She yelled, desperately fighting off a Ninjask. Not a second later, Ninjask's whole swarm rose from the trees, attacking the descending party.

The flying pokemon did their best to fight off the bugs, but having people on their backs put them at a disadvantage. These Ninjask were smart, and they attacked the pokemon more than the trainers. Dragonair, Tropius, and Pidgeot had a hard time staying up. No matter where they looked, Ninjask pummeled them with attacks. They grew weaker, but Dragonair rose higher to try and escape the attacks. They followed, never giving up.

"Agh!" Gary had to hold on for dear life, and couldn't even let go to release any pokemon. Dragonair suddenly turned a bright red, and suddenly vanish! What once held him so high above the treetops disappeared and he plummeted down towards the trees. He felt nothing except the wind rushing past him, his heartbeat pounding throughout his entire body, and the fear of his last moments…

* * *

"C'mon Ash! We've reached the forest. It's not even a mile in now!" Atsune called to her companion. Absol sat down next to Atsune, taking the time to breath. They just left the beach a moment ago, the forest trees in sight. The moon lit their trail from time to time, occasionally darkened by silver clouds that lined the skies.

Ash and Pikachu finally came up, gasping for air. "Just because (pant) you can run fast (wheeze) doesn't mean I can." She laughed again, shaking her head. What about her laugh made Ash's heart lift so?

"Hey! Are either of you two trainers?" a voice shouted out. Ash and Atsune looked over at a guy running up to them. He seemed about sixteen, his jet-black hair in a small pony-tail, glasses, and even an ear piercing.

"It depends on whose askin'!" Atsune stepped forward, her face expressionless.

"My name's Kisshomaru and I'm hoping for a battle." The guy told her, throwing a _very_ seductive look.

"The name's Atsune and I'll be your opponent. I won't go easy, and I'll be quick." She replied boredly.

"You sure now's the time Atsune?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. I haven't battled in a while, but I surely haven't lost my touch." Atsune turned to Kisshomaru. "Name your call."

"Two on two battle sound okay?"

"Alright with me." She responded. They backed away, leaving a clear area for the fight. They stared each other down, no one twitching. Atsune felt confident, she knew she could do this. The moonlight faded away, clouds covering the illuminant orb.

"Go! Mightyena!" He called, releasing his first pokemon.

"Mightyena!" The mighty pokemon appeared from the pokeball, standing with poise.

Atsune looked at Absol, "Sit this one out for now." She studied the opponent for a second, reaching for one of her pokeballs. "Go, Electabuzz!" she yelled, tossing out Electabuzz's pokeball.

"ElectaBUZZ!" Electabuzz cried, punching a fist into his palm.

"Go Mightyena! Use Sand Attack!" Kisshomaru ordered. Mightyena swiped up a screen of dirt into Electabuzz, who covered his eyes with his arm.

"Electabuzz! Hold your ground!"

"Quick Mightyena, use Crunch attack!" Mightyena charged forward, strongly biting down upon Electabuzz's left arm.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" Atsune yelled. Electabuzz's whole right arm crackled with electricity as he pulled it back.

_**POW!**_

Mightyena flew back, but still managed to land on it's feet. It snarled fiercely at Electabuzz.

"Go Mightyena! Use Take Down!" Kisshomaru called. The wolf-like pokemon charged, ramming into Electabuzz with great force, knocking Atsune's pokemon to the ground. "Now, use another Crunch attack!" Mightyena ran in for the blow that would surely end the round.

"Dynamic Punch!"

_**BAM!**_

In one swift movement, Electabuzz rose from the ground, slamming his fist into Mightyena.

Having the disadvantage, Mightyena fell to the ground in a fainted state.

"Mightyena is no longer able to battle! Round one goes to Atsune!" Ash called from the sidelines.

Absol leapt up and down in joy. "Absol! Absol!" she cheered happily.

"Hmph, you're pretty good." Kisshomaru stated, calling back his fainted Mightyena. "But you'll have no chance now, Go!" He released his second pokemon, a Houndoom!

"Houndoom!" The dark pokemon said.

"Alrighty, Return Electabuzz!" Atsune called, pulling Electabuzz into his pokeball. "You're up Absol!" The clouds continued to move, releasing the moon's light.

Absol leapt out into the field, just as the moon's rays hit. Atsune and Absol stood proudly, nothing standing in their way now.

At the site of them, Houndoom just couldn't do it, and neither could Kisshomaru. Kisshomaru walked forward. "I forfeit the match. I couldn't allow myself to further harm you or your pokemon, dear Atsune. I was a fool to ever challenge you." By now he stood right before her, and his Houndoom before Absol. "You are that of the most rare and beautiful of flowers, and I know we shall meet again." He whipped out a tulip, placing it in Atsune's hands.

"Houndoom," his pokemon crooned to hers. They walked towards town, leaving them behind.

Gone now, Atsune stared after him. "Now how in the world did he know I liked tulips?" she asked aloud, placing the flower in her hair. "I think I just made a new stalker!" she joked at Ash, who remained gaping after Kisshomaru.

"Er…yeah. Let's just…move on then." He muttered, dumbfounded.

Atsune laughed a little at his attitude, and he brightened at the sound. Off they walked, farther and farther into the forest.

"BUGS!" a girl screamed in the distance.

"What! That had to have been Misty!" Ash shouted, starting to run through the undergrowth. Pikachu, Atsune, and Absol ran behind him steadily. They arrived at a small clearing, looking around for any sign of their friends.

"Agh!" a voice cried from above.

"That was Gary!" Atsune looked up, seeing a fleet of Ninjask attacking Gary, Misty, and Brock. "Ash! Recall your Pidgeot, now!"

"But-"

"NOW! Or we won't be able to help!"

Ash fumbled, but pulled out Pigeots' pokeball and called it back. Atsune leapt high into the air and caught Misty, landing safely with her. She set her down, "Quick! Pull out any pokemon of yours that can help!"

As Misty and Ash called out pokemon each, Atsune called back her Tropius into its pokeball. Brock yelled aloud, beginning to fall. Again, Atsune leapt higher than any normal human and caught Brock. She landed with him, "You too Brock!" She set him upright. "Pull out any Pokemon that you can!" Atsune ducked as a few Ninjask flew at her.

"Aaaagh!" Someone cried. Atsune looked up, and saw that Dragonair flew higher to try and escape her attackers. They only followed, clawing every bit of Dragonair that they could.

"Damnit, they flew over the trees! This'll be tricky…" Atsune ran for a bit towards Gary and Dragonair. "Return!" She called, bringing Dragonair back into her pokeball. She only had one chance. She jumped onto a high tree branch, and bounded off of that towards the falling Gary. She caught him, but the velocity of his fall knocked her off-balance, and she fell with her back to the trees below.

Twigs snapped as Atsune's and Gary's weight came crashing down, giving small cuts as they went. Atsune felt the tremendous pain as her upper back hit a thick branch, though still breaking through the wood. They fell farther, the ground below rushing up to meet them.

She felt an agonizing pain all over and muttered, "At least the large pointy branch we snapped broke my fall." She felt it beneath her, Gary on top of her, and her right foot twisted in an awkward position.

"Thanks, you nitwit." Gary whispered before blacking out on her. Besides hardly being able to breath, things became worse. The swarm that attacked Gary in the air dive-bombed towards her. Atsune felt helpless as she watched them come.

"Now Pikachu! Use Thundershock!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried, sending electricity at the swarm of Ninjask. The moment the attack ended, the bug pokemon all flew off to hide in their nests. "Atsune! Gary! Are you alright?" The group yelled, rushing over to them.

"A bit sore, but Gary here blacked out. Could you get him off of me?" Atsune told them, struggling for breath.

"Sorry!" Ash and Brock lifted Gary up, though accidentally bumping into Atsune's right foot.

"AGH!" Atsune groaned, stiffening. The pain receded a moment later, and she sat up as best she could. "I think I sprained my ankle." A sharp pain ran up her leg, causing her to wince strongly. "Or broke it."

"Misty, help her get up." Brock told the redhead.

"No! We're not far from the base! I can make it, really!" Atsune leaned against a tree for support as she got up.

"See! She can make it on her own!" Misty told them, crossing her arms.

"Then would you grab Gary for a sec?" Ash asked a little annoyed. Misty took his spot in holding Gary, and Ash walked over to Atsune.

"Ash, what're doing? I'm- AGH!" Atsune cried. Ash, gently but swiftly, picked up Atsune bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!"

"No." Ash looked at Absol, who now stood before him growling. "I know she doesn't like it, but we both know it's for her own good. Now can you lead us to this base of yours?"

Absol stopped her growls and looked between Ash and Atsune, considering her options. "Absol!" She cried, standing in a friendlier pose. Absol turned tail and walked off leading the way.

"Traitor." Atsune muttered as she was carried along. Ash could hardly focus as they went along, Atsune's sweet scent somehow intoxicating. It took another few minutes, but Atsune said, "Wait. This is it." Before them stood one of the mightiest and oldest of trees is the whole forest.

Absol walked to the roots, leading them to a spot between a couple of the tree's roots.

"Set me down. Then feel the ground for something metal." Ash sat her on the ground, and did as she said. His hand caught a small metal handle, and he lifted it with all of his might. A trapdoor! Below it they saw a staircase, and there was a small, turned-off electric lantern hanging on the wall. "I hope the batteries still work." Atsune muttered, crawling over to the opening.

She turned on the lantern, and Absol carried it by the handle in her jaw. Absol led the way down, and Ash now acted more like a human crutch to Atsune as they walked down.

"No way…" Ash, Misty, and Brock gaped at what they saw. The stairs led to a whole underground hideout! No…it was more like…

"My bunker!" Atsune said happily, hopping over to sit on a nearby chair. It had separate rooms, some lab equipment, and heck, even its own bathroom! "Just lay Gary on that couch there." Atsune pointed out, and they did as such.

They explored the bunker a bit, and Atsune whipped out her pokegear and dialed Jiminy's number.

"Hello?" A male's voice called.

"Hiya Jiminy cricket!"

"Would ya stop calling me that already!" Jimmy asked in annoyed tones.

"Fine. I just called to say I arrived safely at Black Base. I'll be transferring to Home Base tomorrow, could ya try an' come?"

"Tomorrow? Sure, I can probably make it. It might be in the afternoon though."

"That's fine." Atsune assured him. "Just wanted to say hi an' such. Oh! How did my other pokemon react to Hitmonlee's news?"

"Oh, was that something! They threw their own little party and everything! They miss ya loads."

"Try and bring them tomorrow too, okay?"

"I will! You just stay safe, alright?" he asked.

"Oh you know I will!" Atsune mocked. "G'night Jimmy."

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams." At that he hung up.

"Hey! Where's your medical kit!" Brock yelled from another room.

"The back of the kitchen pantry!" Atsune called back.

After an hour of talking and swapping stories, Atsune's ankle was in a splint and Gary had been moved to the bedroom. Plus they pulled out all their sleeping bags to sleep in the main room. "You guys sleep here, I wanna be there when Gary wakes up, just so he doesn't freak or anything." Atsune told the group before quietly hopping into the bedroom.

Gary looked so peaceful asleep, Atsune noticed. Atsune sat in the cushiony chair besides the bed, her right foot resting on a stool in front of her. Not before long, Atsune fell into a deep slumber, tired of running from Team Rocket.

Ash came in a little later; smiling at Atsune's sleeping form. Asleep, she looked like a peaceful little girl. Ash placed a blanket on top of Atsune. He noticed the tulip from that strange guy still in her hair and scowled. That guy was surely something else. Gently, Ash took the flower from her hair and placed it on the dresser. "Good night." He whispered, exiting the room and turning off the light.


	5. Her Real Story

**A/N: Here is one of the real good chapters, comin' at'cha! I didn't feel up to editing this one either so beware more B verbs. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! And an even special-er thanks to my dearest friend Nijiki, who's my best friend and a beloved reader. Well, she doesn't review, but she can just tell me things in person when we go to Aikido lessons together. Lol. Enjoy the chappy; I was on the edge of my chair most of the time writing it!**

**Ch.5 — Her Real Story**

_She had no other choice now. She'd been found out, and sirens alerting of her escape rang out in the empty corridor. Running now, she began to panic. Her location was that of one of the main halls, with smaller corridors branching off of it. In most hallways she passed, there were the shadows of Rocket Grunts about to be upon her, their cries of chase echoed off the bleak, cement walls. _

_Forced into the only hall where she did not see Grunts coming from, she turned the corner at the end of it and realized she was trapped! This whole hallway made a 'U', connected to the main corridor on both ends. The shadows appeared in front and back, their prey diving into the door closest to her._

_It was a dead end._

_Panting for breath, the prisoner looked up and saw a long, high-ceiling hallway with a large TV at the end. On its screen appeared the cruel, unflinching face of the Boss Giovanni himself. "You fell straight into my trap, dear Atsune." His comment mocked her, and he leaned comfortably back into his chair behind his desk._

_Atsune's eyes glared pure hatred at the television, "Nothing you can ever do or say will EVER make me cooperate!"_

"_Ah, but there _is _something, something you love more than anything." He held up a remote of some sort, pressing one of its buttons. The wall to her left trembled and rose slowly, revealing the most agonizing thing Atsune had ever seen._

"_DAD! MOM! TAKARA!" Her parents and younger brother all hung upon separate ropes that bound their wrists above their head and hung them from the ceiling. Atsune tried to run to her family, but collided with a think invisible wall. She pounded on it again and again, realizing her family did not move. Livid, she yet again faced the TV. "What did you do to them?!" she screamed._

_Giovanni chuckled, and pressed another button. Atsune saw the floor open beneath her family, a large pool of water now beneath them. Carvanha, the piranha fish pokemon, leapt up occasionally to bite just short of her family's toes. "That's what I like about Carvanha. They eat every last bit of their prey, leaving no sign that they were ever there. Lucky for you, I'm being merciful to your family by putting them to sleep during this process."_

_Desperate, her heart racing and mouth dry, she yelled out, "Let them go! They're of no use to you!"_

"_Not until you vow to stay with my dear scientist friends. You're so important to us." He was mocking her again._

_She growled at him, completely unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Looking once to her limply dangling family, she muttered under her breath._

"_I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch it." Giovanni asked innocently._

"_I said I'll stay! Just let them go!" Atsune yelled. A second later, Rocket Grunts came in and seized her arms and she did nothing to fight them. _

"_Ah look, one wakes." Giovanni stated, watching as Atsune whipped her head around to see her brother stirring. "I'm a man of my word, but I don't think you made yourself clear. Now, as you have wished, they shall be 'let go'. Say goodbye, forever."_

_As he spoke, Takara took in his surroundings until his eyes met Atsune's. Giovanni pressed one last button and time slowed. Atsune saw her family falling…falling towards the death-plagued waters below them._

_She heard him, somehow Atsune heard her brother scream before he plunged into water. "NO!" she yelled, braking free of the Grunts and pounding once into the think invisible wall that held her back._

_She watched, horror-struck, as the Carvanhas' deep blue water turn a sickening blood red. Her brother's terrified, screaming face flashed in her mind, never to leave._

"PLEASE! STOP!" Atsune screamed, sitting up in her chair. Looking around, she noticed she was back in her Black Base bedroom. Moist all over with cold sweat, Atsune breathed in deeply to try and calm herself. Ash and company came in, clad in their traveling clothes.

"What's wrong Atsune? We thought we heard you scream." Ash said, making way for Absol to come through. Absol nuzzled Atsune affectionately, helping to settle her trainer's nerves.

"Yeah, what's up? And where am I?" Gary asked from the bed beside her, slowly rising into a sitting position.

"It's nothing you guys…just a bad dream. Glad to finally see you're awake Gary!" she told him, changing the subject. "You're in my Base. You took quite a fall last night."

"Shroomish!!!" a voice yelled from the main room. Atsune got up, taking off the splint on her ankle, and ran out, finding a Shroomish, a Slakoth, and a Zigzagoon out in the front room.

"What in the world?" Brock said as the group came out. Absol spoke to the pokemon while Atsune explained the wild pokemons presence.

"The pokemon of the forest were my friends, and love to come and see me. Words gets around fast with these guys, so maybe they wanted to welcome me back. I wouldn't have been allowed to build this base without their permission." Atsune told them. She stared at the pokemon, and Absol gave her a distressed look.

"Absol!"

"I knew it. Something's wrong. Guys, they need my help, so I'm asking that you stay and wait here for me, for your own safety." Atsune grabbed her stuff and began walking out.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, and she found Gary right there. "We're going with you."

For a moment she opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Atsune started up the stairs to the surface. "Fine, I'm not about to waste time trying to stop you. Let's go."

Out of the stairwell, Atsune followed the three wild pokemon deep into the forest. Absol ran at her side, Ash and company behind them. Atsune recognized their path. They were being led to the only open field in the whole thick forest. It was wide enough for…

"A small army!" Atsune whispered in shock as they came out into the open space. A small army of Rockets stood on the far side, facing them. On foot, in tanks and massive weapons, and even hovering above on large and dangerous flying pokemon, the Grunts all stood in perfect formation. On a tank in the middle, three familiar figures stood smugly.

"Prepare for trouble…" Jessie called.

"And make it double…" James followed.

"No one cares about your stupid motto! What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Atsune yelled.

"What a rude little twerp. I guess it couldn't 'urt to skip da motto dis time." Meowth said. "We're here to steal dat Pikachu!"

He pointed to Ash's Pikachu, who ran stood with the others slightly behind Atsune.

"This happen often?" Atsune asked Ash.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He answered in flat tones.

"Then we'll just have to stop them." Atsune smirked, charging forward with inhumanly speed.

A loud noise sounded as the force of a small explosion knocked her back.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" she yelled out, flying back to her original spot by the group.

"Like it? Our own personal land mines! Try fighting in that battlefield!" James taunted.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked Atsune with concern, helping her up.

"I'm fine, and I know just what I needed to know." Atsune told him, standing up straight. To the Rockets she yelled, "You guys must really suck if you need so many people to catch ONE pokemon!"

Jessie laughed with malice. "You think we here JUST for the rat? You're our little bonus. GO!" Grunts on flying pokemon rushed towards them.

Atsune looked at the others. "Help however you can, just don't follow me!" And Atsune charged forward again.

"Come back!" Misty called.

"There are still mines out there!" Brock yelled.

Atsune ignored them, knowing perfectly well there were more than mines out in that field. She jumped in certain spots, dodging with skill if she ever released a trap. "The good thing about staying with Rockets for several years…" she yelled out, jumping with ease over a pitfall, "…is that you know where they set their cheesy traps!"

Atsune punched a Grunt off of a low-flying Altaria and dodged a Hyperbeam from a nearby Flygon.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled from behind. Atsune lost her concentration and landed on the ground smoothly, but into a trap. Her left foot got caught in a bear trap. She cried out, but looked above her to see a grunt riding a Tropius wearing rubber gloves and holding Pikachu. He threw Pikachu into a cage attached to a flying machine of sorts that quickly flew off with its prize. This was familiar, too familiar.

Ash, Gary, Misty, Absol, and Brock had to run the long way around the field, along the edge of the tress to follow. Atsune noticed their mistake. "STOP!" she cried, but was too late. They all went up in a net, hanging from a tree branch.

Atsune yanked open the bear trap on her now heavily bleeding leg. While her attention was turned, the Grunts on foot all let out Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venasaur. A wave of vine whips raced to catch her as she ran towards her ensnared friends. Her leg made it difficult to doge vines and jump over traps on the ground still. Just barely she got out of all the vine whips range, throwing her Gardevoir's pokeball next to Ash and company.

"Gardevoir!" The psychic pokemon cried, using her abilities to cut down the trapped group and lower them gently.

Atsune ran towards them, yelling out to Gardevoir. "Group Evac. To Black Base!" Once close enough, Gardevoir teleported them all back to Black base.

Here Atsune's companions stood out of the net at last. Ash grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What did you do that for! We have to go back! They have Pikachu! Take me back!"

Gary shoved Ash away. "Leave her alone! A moment later and they would've had us all!"

Atsune looked down and sighed. "No, they wouldn't want you. They'd kill you." Everyone stared at her in shock. "The same thing happened to me nearly three years ago. I swear to you, they won't harm Pikachu, he's the bait." Her throat tightened. "Take a seat everyone, and let me fill you in on my connection to Team Rocket, and why I'm so important to them."

Everyone took their spots, and Atsune pulled out her pokegear. She dialed Jimmy's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's me Atsune. Can you get to Black base right now? It's important."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"And Jimmy, bring the metal chest in storage." Atsune hung up and faced the others. "Once Jimmy gets here I'll explain everything." She paced the room nervously, deep in thought. She limped, and then remembered the wound she had received from the bear trap. Atsune found the first-aid kit and treated her wound with care.

At last, Jimmy made it by teleporting with it Kadabra, a large metal chest at their feet. Atsune got up and hugged him tightly, happy to see him. "Everyone, this is Professor Kircet. Feel free to just call him Jimmy. Jimmy, this is Ash, Gary, Misty, and Brock."

"Hello everyone." He looked at Atsune. "Now tell me what is so important." He sat in the last open chair.

Atsune looked at the half-circle of people around her, her throat tightening. Her hand reached up and clasped around her father's ring that hung from her neck. "Jimmy knows my real name, but I used a fake last name when I met you all. I'm not really Atsune Miyamoto, but I am Atsune Tamotsu."

They all stared at her in shock. Gary whitened, his eyes wide with realization. Brock spoke up first though, "I know now! You became one of the most famous trainers around in all three regions in just two years. After that you disappeared and everyone thought you died."

"That's right. But let me start from the very beginning. My father was the famous Richard Tamotsu, one of the strongest pokemon trainers in all of Kanto. We moved to the Hoenn region after he was offered a job as the Petalburg Gym leader. But the people who wanted him changed their minds last second and chose some guy named Norman. Well, Dad was great friends with the Fuchsia Gym Leader. My father came from a long line of martial artists, ninjas, the works. No one could beat him, and few could beat his pokemon. My mother taught me all sorts of survival skills, while my dad taught me to fight armed or unarmed.

"All my life had been like that. When I turned ten, my dad gave me the daughter of his prize pokemon. Thus, Absol and I started our journey. We battled and trained like you wouldn't believe. We got so many gym badges. We didn't enter any of the league battles though, never could. There was always something that caused us to miss it. I'm sure we could've been among the best if we made it."

Atsune paused, stroking Absol who stood by her side. "I made it back home in time for my twelfth birthday. That's where things went wrong." She took a few deep breaths, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "Team Rocket must've heard of how strong we got so quickly. One day, while we were training, they got a hold of Absol the same way they got your Pikachu. I followed Absol straight into a trap. I became their prisoner, and they tried to gain my trust, though that didn't work. Within the first few days, they put me into a large arena by myself. They wanted to see how good of a fighter I was, so they sent out unbelievably strong pokemon for me to fight.

"They next day, my dad broke in to try and save me and Absol. He only found Absol, and swore to come back for me. He knew well that he would've died had he stayed. But I myself tried an escape, going through the vents. I made it into a deserted hall, trying to find an exit. The alarm sounded, and Grunts swarmed everywhere. Soon I found myself running through a door, slamming it behind me. I was in a long, high-ceiling hallway with nothing but a large TV at the end of it." Tears blinded her vision, and she told them everything as it had shown in her dream.

"…my little brother woke up right before he fell into the water. I saw his face, I heard his screams, and I couldn't do anything to help him. My family died that day. Had they lived, my brother would've started his own journey just a couple months ago. So, I ended up being Team Rockets' main test subject. Their goal was to find a way to enhance human performances, make them stronger and faster. Just recently they made it work for me, and I was their goal.

"But it wasn't quite right. They tried the same on other people, but they all died. I knew they needed to study me, so they could find out how exactly they could make it work for all of their soldiers. I couldn't let them find out, so I escaped. Even with all their notes about me, they can't figure out anything without me. And that's why I had to get you all back here. Had you followed, they would've killed you." She wiped around some tears, looking at the ground.

Gary walked up to her, hugging her gently. Atsune continued, "The worst part about it is…they've messed with my mind a bit. Their constant tests messed up my memory. I can't remember more than what I just told you. Details are fuzzy…" Gary stiffened as he held her.

"So what can we do about Pikachu? I can't leave him behind." Ash asked.

Atsune broke away from Gary's grasp. "I'm gonna go get him alone. I can swear on my life and whatever honor I may have that I WILL get Pikachu back for you, even if it comes down to trading me for him."

Jimmy stood and grabbed her shoulder. "I can't allow you to do that! There has to be another way. If they get you then they win."

"I'm sorry, but even if I do have to trade myself, it shouldn't matter to any of you. I've escaped them once, I can do it again." She walked toward the giant metal chest, opening it delicately. The chest was four by six feet, and inside gleamed with weapons of all sorts, along with her armor.

She grabbed her armor and went into the bathroom, ignoring the protests of her plan. A few moments later she came out again, fully clad in specially designed armor. This armor protected her vital points, but they attached to the clothes so they didn't make a sound as she moved. It was lighter than she remembered, but designed so it could fit her even with the growth of three years. Well, it seemed a little snug, but Atsune didn't mind. Now she packed up various weapons. Shuriken, Kunai, several hidden daggers, Sai, and her Sakabato were all to come with her. Plus she even put a Kubaton keychain on her necklace next to her father's lucky ring.

"You aren't going to kill anyone, are you?" Misty asked, her voice quaking with fear.

Atsune stood straight and faced the others. "I'd never want to, but I have to keep these to defend myself. Knowing Team Rocket, going in, even with pokemon, would be suicide." She went into the next room, the tech. room, and went on the computer. From there she switched around her pokemon party, grabbing ones she knew to be helpful. "Absol of course, Rapidash, Gardevoir, Dragonair, Electabuzz, Medicham…yeah, that'll do." She muttered.

"You're getting so prepared, but can't you just use Gardevoir to teleport there and get Pikachu? If you get in and out that quick, they won't have time to do anything to you." Brock said.

The pokeballs shimmered on her belt, now containing the pokemon she pulled out. At last she walked out to Absol and Gardevoir. "Now that would be one of the last things I would want to do. In order to teleport, you need to have your destination pictured clearly in your mind. Now, I know I have been to the base, but I've no idea where they may be holding Pikachu. If I teleport to any random room I've seen before, I could also be landing in a trap or a room full of rockets. Thus would put me in a difficult position." Atsune explained. "I'll teleport close to their base, but I'm on my own after that. The security within these bases is beyond high-tech."

"How advanced could it possibly be?" Misty wondered.

"Well of course you know of security cameras and such. These can be easily taken out if your timing is right. Actually, if timed right, you can even just walk under them all. This allows intruders to get over-confident in their ability to sneak in even though they're watched the whole time." Atsune told her.

"Watched? But you just said you can sneak past the cameras." Jimmy argued.

"Yeah, but they have a separate set of cameras that aren't exactly for seeing." Seeing their confused faces, Atsune continued. "Their security system is so advanced, the whole thing is a giant computer that calculates, depending on the targets movement, if the there's an intruder or not. Lesser Grunts don't know of the second cameras hidden throughout the corridors. These are more like an infrared that catches all movements not caught on camera. If even one of these is destroyed at any point, it's taken as a threat and reports an intruder."

"So how do you get in without being seen? Surely there must be a way!" Ash pestered.

Atsune pulled back her shoulder-length brown hair and tied it out of the way. "The point is to be seen. Throughout all of my time there, I've learned how the cameras move and when would be a right time to go. If I'm seen by the camera, the security camera wouldn't recognize me and thus send the alert. But if it doesn't see me, then it won't send out anything.

"Now, I know when to time it so I can just walk through the corridors. If I'm walking like I'm supposed to be there, then the infrared cameras don't take me as a threat and don't report anything either." Atsune finished.

"So what? You're just going to stroll in there with 'great timing' and grab Pikachu? What if you run into someone? Your plan sounds pretty weak." Misty exasperated.

"No, I sneak in a side way and walk like I'm supposed to be there. I'll hack through the doors to passages the lesser Grunts don't use so I won't meet anyone. If I do, then it's not hard to knock someone out. When I find Pikachu, it'll probably be a trap so I'll have to wing it from there. I've wasted enough time explaining all this, so are you all convinced I know what I'm doing?" Everyone nodded slowly, amazed at this security and all of its hidden faults. "It's better that you guys don't follow. I'll be back."

Ash stopped her, "Take me with you! I can help!"

Atsune walked past him, "I forbid you to come. This task isn't something an average person can do. These people don't play fair, and it'll be hard making sure you're not captured while finding Pikachu. It'll be over quicker if I'm not protecting someone."

Ash seemed enraged, "You act like I'm completely defenseless but-"

Atsune spun to face him, "No, you're not defenseless. I'm acting like your tactless! I've been trained all my life to handle this sort of stuff, not you! I mean it when I say, 'You're not coming with me to their base!'"

"I'm not about to just sit here while Pikachu is in danger!" Ash yelled.

"Well you're gonna have to!" Atsune yelled, silencing him. "If you die, your blood will be on my hands. I've already have my family's blood to stain me, I don't need yours to add to it!"

The room grew uncomfortably quiet. "Let's go Gardevoir, teleport!"

"Gardevoir!"

Ash reached out, grabbing onto Atsune's arm the last second. Atsune panicked for that split moment and the image in her mind changed. The teleportation ended, and Atsune found herself, Absol, Gardevoir, and Ash outside of her old house. "I should've known you'd do something so stupid! Why couldn't you just stay back with the others like I said?"

"You're not doing this alone!" Ash yelled back.

"I will if I render you unconscious for the time being!" Atsune threatened. They glared at each other, a burning fury in their eyes.

"Atsune!" a little girl cried, running up to hug Atsune around the waist.

"Abby! Hey…" Atsune said, looking down at the girl.

Abby looked up at her funny, "Why are you dressed so funny? Why are you carrying a sword?" Abby's eyes widened. "Were you about to kill that boy?" she asked, pointing at Ash.

Atsune laughed at how cute Abby was. "No, of course not. I'm dressed like this with my sword to protect myself. This boy is named Ash, and his pokemon was stolen by some very bad people. Abby, would you like to do me a favor?" Abby nodded vigorously. "Play with Ash while he waits for me to rescue his pokemon, okay?"

Ash's eye widened and his mouth opened in protest, but Abby had already clung to him yelling, "We're gonna have lot's of fun together!" Ash couldn't escape without hurting Abby, and Abby, as small as she was, proved strong enough to hold him there fairly well. Claude and Susan ran out of the house.

"Atsune! What are you doing here? Who's your friend?" They asked.

"His name's Ash. Claude, Susan, I need you to keep an eye on Ash. Try and make sure he doesn't follow me. You all are in no danger here, but _he_ will be if he follows me. His pokemon has been stolen, and every second counts. I have to go." Atsune recalled Gardevoir and ran off with Absol towards Team Rocket's secret base.

_It's too deserted…something's up._ Atsune thought, walking along the hallways. She had done just as she said she would, sneaking in a side door and hacking her way through various unused hallways. Absol sniffed the ground once, and then stopped by a door.

"Absol." She said quietly.

"Is Pikachu in there?" Absol nodded. "It screams 'Trap', but the only chance we've got is to go in there." The palms and fingers of her outfit's hands were covered with a special rubber. It let her keep a tougher grip on whatever she held, and it allowed her to handle anything with electricity. She touched the metal doorknob, feeling its warmth and hearing a crackling hiss. "Just as I thought…rigged with electricity. Who do they think I am?"

Absol easily cut down the door with a slash attack. Atsune didn't realize it until that moment, but she was back in the high-ceiling hallway where she watched her family die. Inside Pikachu sat with his back to them in a cage. His ear twitched, and he turned to face them. "Pika!"

She stiffened, caught with indecision and the reluctance to go any further. "No, my past is merely that, my past. I can do anything to change it, I only know here and now." She and Absol ran in to Pikachu. "Don't worry; we're here to get you out."

"Pika! Pikachu!" the mouse shouted, pointing behind them. Atsune whipped around, seeing Grunts in the doorway.

"You'll have to go through me to keep this Pikachu! Give up while you still have the chance!" Atsune shouted.

"You always were violent Atsune." Giovanni's voice rang out behind her. That dreadful TV came down from the ceiling, revealing Giovanni on its screen. "But do you honestly think you'll win? You forget one problem…" He brought out his old remote, pressing the too familiar button. The wall to her side lifted slowly, and Atsune watched in horror as she saw Ash dangling from the ceiling over a pit of Carvanha and Sharpedo filled water.

**A/N: I dunno how short this chappy was compared to the others, but I felt the need to leave you at this exact spot, cause I'm evil like that. Please review, for reviews make me update faster! Thanks for your time! Oh, and here's a small vocabulary for those who don't know exactly what weapons Atsune brought.**

**Shuriken - Throwing Stars**

**Kunai – For lack of a better definition, they're those special dagger-like things that ninjas spin on their fingers. I'm horrible at describing those things.**

**Sai – the things Electra uses.**

**Sakabato – a Japanese sword with the sharp edge on the wrong side. Ya know, like Kenshin uses! Go Kenshin! Well, it's better known as 'the reversed-blade sword.'**

**Hidden Daggers – self-explanatory. XP**

**Kubaton - Kubatons are highly accessible, extremely durable, effective mini baton self defense weapons. They can be used for stabilizing your fist, applying pressure to sensitive parts of an assailant's body, or gaining leverage on an assailant's wrist or fingers. Kubatons can look just like an ordinary key ring accessory, but can be very effective defending against an attack. This Kubaton is 5 1/2" overall. ((whoa, lengthy explanation for that one.))**


	6. A Dangerous Deal

**A/N: Sorry that I've been slow to update, but I'm back now. I created a reference sheet of what Atsune looks like, but I've yet to update it onto my DeviantArt account. I can't say I'm the best anime artist out there, but it's fairly good in my opinion. Sloppy, but it gets the point across. Hehe, she carries a lot of weapons, but I guess that's just how I created her, always prepared for anything. Send me a message or something if you want to see it, and I'll reply as soon as I upload it…like I said though, it's kinda sloppy. Oh well, now's the time to stop ranting and get on with the story! YAY!**

>>>>>>

**Ch. 6 – A Dangerous Deal**

>>>>>>

"No!" Atsune cried, staring in shock at Ash's struggling body. Cursing under her breath, Atsune wrenched open Pikachu's cage with her hands, picking up the pokemon. "No offense Pikachu, but your trainer is the most stubborn idiot I've ever met!"

"Hehehe, what now Atsune? I promise to let the boy go if you and the Pikachu stay." Giovanni told her from the monitor

Atsune stared at Ash who yelled back something that couldn't sound through the invisible barrier between them. Atsune's mind clicked into action, forming a plan. "Giovanni, I propose a deal." she said, looking at the screen with an expressionless face.

"A deal? Sounds interesting." Giovanni smirked.

"More like two deals actually. If I can break through this wall without the use of weapons or pokemon, you have to take my second deal no matter what. Oh, but don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to re-capture me in the future. And if I can't break the wall, Pikachu and I are yours." Atsune explained.

Giovanni's expression seemed thoughtful, considering his possibilities. "You've got a deal, on one condition." Atsune studied the screen suspiciously. "I get my own tiny secret deal if you break that wall. Which you won't be able to do, so be prepared to move back in with us." He chuckled.

Atsune knew how this guy worked. Make a deal and he won't break it, even if he is scum. She set Pikachu by Absol, walking to the wall. Ash still tried to yell to her without prevail. Atsune pressed her ear against the barrier, listening intently. She stepped to the right a little, and then moved far to the left slowly. "Right…" Atsune muttered, pulling back her fist, "HERE!"

Her punch collided with the unseen wall, hitting a weak spot with uncanny accuracy. Rocket Grunts still at the door gasped in astonishment as the wall shattered before their eyes. Atsune ambled over the rubble, turning to Giovanni's T.V screen. "Now what did you _AH_!"

Atsune felt a strong, painful prick on the back of her neck. She reached back and yanked out a small needle. A dull, numb, coldness spread from her neck to the rest of her body painfully slow.

"Hehehe, that needle was tipped with the serum used in your more…rebellious days with us, remember? Occasionally while you were escorted from place to place, you attempted to use your strength to defy us. And then we made this…the serum used to keep you settle during such transactions." Giovanni explained.

Ash, now able to hear every word, stared at Atsune in shock. "What!" A Sharpedo leapt up to try and bite Ash, who yelped and lifted his legs the last second.

Atsune fell to her knees, only now remembering this damn serum! When struck with it, her strength diminished to that of a normal person, and it hurt like hell as it first spread. Her breath came in short, wheezing pants, cold sweat forming on her temples. It began to die down at last, leaving Atsune feeling very weak. Her armor and weapons felt heavier, and her whole body trembled.

Absol and Pikachu growled at the T.V screen, and Giovanni merely laughed. "Now you must take on your second deal like this. Your old serum only lasted ten minutes, but this new and improved serum will last for hours!" He laughed his cruel laugh, the rocket grunts laughing along.

Ash stared at Atsune helplessly. "I'm sorry! You wouldn't be like this if I didn't follow! Get out of here Atsune! Take Pikachu and run!" This time a Carvanha leapt up at Ash, causing him to yelp and dodge again.

Shakily, Atsune rose to her feet. "You're right Ash, you were an idiot to follow me, but you're forgetting one thing. My second deal." Her piercing gaze shot at Giovanni, causing everyone to flinch at the ferocity of her glare. "I'm sick of you and your twisted games, I'm sick of being your lab rat, and as easy as it is, I'M SICK OF HAVING TO CONSTANTLY KICK YOUR ASS!" Not shaking so much now, Atsune drew herself to her fullest height, giving off a highly intimidating aura. "I'm going to fight your Carvanha and Sharpedo with the use of three weapons and one pokemon. _When_ I come out alive, you are _going_ to let my friends and I go and not pursue us for three weeks! After that you can continue to fail in all attempts to capture me!"

Giovanni remained silent, but nodded once. He had a strong pissed off look on his features. Apparently he saw how making her weaker might get her killed and thus the possibility of losing his test subject if she dies.

Ash seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "Atsune, No! Without your strength, you'll get ripped to shreds! Just keep it to a normal pokemon battle! Please! Anything but nearly getting yourself killed!"

Atsune looked up at him. "Back down Ash, this isn't your fight. I have to do this. You and your friends helped me out, so now I'm helping you. I do anything to protect my friends. And as I said before, I'm not having your blood on my hands." That shut him up, and he couldn't find a decent argument.

"Use Pikachu…" he told her. Atsune stared into his eyes from the floor below feeling a small connection between them. She nodded, and then started to pick out her weapons.

She took her Kubaton off of her necklace and held it in one hand, and held one of her Sai in the other hand. She took off her socks and shoes, wearing just a pale shirt and some loose pants. Pikachu ran over to stand next to her. "Pikachu, I don't think I'll need you too much, but Thunder on my word, 'kay?"

Pikachu nodded, "Chu…" Absol watched from the side, uncomfortable at the thought of her trainer's life on the line, but knew she mustn't interfere.

Atsune grabbed her third weapon, one of her hidden daggers that she unsheathed and held between her teeth. She cast one last glance at Ash, who thrust back a desperate look. Atsune was fighting not only for her life, but for his and their pokemons' lives as well. If she failed…there'd be no one else to help them.

Shedding a tear, she ran for the water and dove in, holding her breath.

Instantly the pokemon were on her! Three Carvanha and two Sharpedo total. She dodged direct hits barely, but their rough skin scraped into her flesh as they jetted by. A Carvanha came straight at her, mouth wide open. Atsune thrust her Sai with all of her might into Carvanha's mouth, piercing through the top of it head.

The other pokemon learned from this, and started using attacks. A second Carvanha used Crunch, digging teeth into Atsune's shoulder. Just barely keeping her mouth shut at the pain, Atsune stabbed her Kubaton into the eye of the fish, making it release her and swim away.

A strong Water Pulse attack crashed into her, slamming her into the tank wall. With Atsune's lowered strength, it hurt more than it should have! Her blood slowly filled the water, making it hard to see. The third Carvanha came at her with a Take Down attack, but Atsune bounded off the wall to the surface. She only managed to take a small gulp of air before something clasped onto her foot and brought her under.

The fight was just as bad for Ash, hanging above uselessly. He watched as she first dove in, but the rippling water didn't allow him to follow the fight very well. A Carvanha floated to the top, bloody and unmoving. Time seemed painfully slow, and blood filled the water and didn't allow him to see any more. His hope slowly decreasing, he held his breath as he waited for Atsune. She surfaced! Only to be yanked under again, "ATSUNE!" he cried, fighting his bonds. He watched not seeing her surface for a very long time. A couple more pokemon floated to the top, and then…nothing. He couldn't help it, but he hung limp, his vision blurring with tears.

Then he heard it, a loud splash and a gasp for air! Atsune made it up again!

Atsune knew her trouble though, only knowing one way out of it. She grabbed the side of the tank, half out of the water when she yelled to Pikachu, "NOW!" Sharpedo, the last of her opponents, surfaced and came at her with an open jaw full of bloody teeth.

Pikachu shocked the water with his strongest Thunder attack. Atsune yelled in pain as the electricity surged through her too. It ended abruptly, and Sharpedo sank back into the depths of the bloody water.

Atsune felt woozy clinging to the edge of the tank, but managed to pull herself up and out of the water. Lying on her stomach, Pikachu and Absol ran over, Pikachu wearing an apologetic look. Slowly she rose to her hands and knees, and then to her feet. She swayed dangerously, but turned towards Giovanni's face. "Now let us go."

Giovanni scowled for a moment, annoyed with such a delay. The floor closed over the tank and Ash was let down, released by a slash attack from Absol. "Lead our guests out for us, and do not try to catch them again for three weeks." He barked to the Grunts.

Ash saw Atsune sway again, and caught her just as she began to fall. He picked her up, holding her cold, wet, and trembling body in his strong arms. Atsune felt safe, and allowed him to carry her. Absol and Pikachu managed to gather up Atsune's armor and weapons.

They at last made it outside, locked out of the Rocket Base. Atsune felt an immense wave of pain rack her body, causing her to cringe.

"We have to get you to Nurse Joy!" Ash told her as she tensed, and his throat clenched in worry.

Atsune reached up and grabbed Gardevoir's pokeball, releasing her. The pokemon came out, a look of worry crossing her face for her trainer. "Gardevoir…"

"Gardevoir, teleport us just outside of Oldale city." Atsune croaked, wishing she hadn't been hit with that serum dart. Gardevoir teleported the group, making it brief. Absol quickly hid Atsune's armor and weapons in some underbrush.

"What? Why not just go to the Pokemon center straight away?" Ash asked.

Atsune cringed more, and then said, "Think about it. How would people react if we popped into the pokemon center so suddenly? Especially in a state like this. It may also draw suspicion."

"Who cares! You need treatment!" Ash protested.

"I care. It'll be better if we rode in on Rapidash." As she said this, Atsune recalled Gardevoir and pulled out Rapidash. The proud fire-horse stood tall before them, whinnying once. "Rapidash, we need you to carry us to the pokemon center alright?"

Rapidash turned sideways so as to let them on. Ash placed up Atsune as carefully as he could before getting up himself. Pikachu held onto Ash's jacket from his place behind them.

Atsune looked down at Absol. "I know you can't run as fast as Rapidash, so just meet Ash at the Pokemon center as soon as you get there, okay?" Absol nodded and Atsune looked forward again. "Extreme Speed Rapidash!"

Ash held on as best he could as the horse charged forward. His arms acted like safety bars for Atsune, keeping her mostly upright. The scenery blurred from trees to buildings as they entered the town. Ash couldn't remember when he went so fast! Rapidash weaved easily through people and cars, leaping over obstacle with the same grace.

It was then he noticed something. Atsune's shirt was pale, thin, and _wet_! He flushed with embarrassment and turned away, trying to keep his mind on other things than _that_. Before he knew what happened, they slowed to a stop outside of the pokemon center.

Rapidash trotted through the doors, Ash calling out, "Nurse Joy! Quick! We need serious help over here!" Atsune grabbed Ash's shirt, and he looked down at her.

"Don't say who I really am…" she told him, handing him her pokebelt, "and please just make up a story." She passed out, going limp against him.

"Atsune!" he cried.

"Quick! Set her on here!" Nurse Joy ordered. Ash looked over and saw a stretcher that had wheeled up next to them by a Chansey and a Blissey. Ash set Atsune on it, watching as she was lead away. He got off Rapidash and managed to find Rapidash's pokeball to recall him.

He took off, heading for the emergency room to follow Atsune, only to be stopped by Nurse Joy. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in there right now. What exactly happened to her anyway?"

Ash thought of how Atsune told him to make up a story so as to keep secret of who she really is. "Well, we were…um…in the forest. I don't know exactly how it happened, but some, er, Ninjask attacked us. Probably protecting their territory I guess." It wasn't entirely a lie, since they did have to fight off Ninjask yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It felt like weeks ago.

Nurse Joy nodded suspiciously, rushing into the emergency room to help. Ash noticed Absol and Pikachu waiting by the door Joy went in, still as stone. He didn't even notice when Absol came in. Ash walked over to them. "Absol, could you tell me which of these pokeballs Gardevoir's is? I think it'll be best to get the others…" he held out Atsune's pokebelt and Absol nudged a pokeball. Ash released Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" she cried, looking around for her trainer.

Ash looked at Gardevoir, "As you saw…Atsune is badly hurt. I was hoping that you could take me back to Black Base to get the others. I'm sure they would want to be here…"

Gardevoir nodded, her eye beginning to glow. A moment later and they stood in Black base in front of everyone. "Ash!" Misty shouted in surprise. Everyone rushed over, and Misty spoke first. "Ash…you're covered in blood! Have you been…crying?"

It hit Ash, he had cried for a moment when he thought Atsune died. He wiped his eyes with his hands as his only response.

"Where's Pikachu?" Brock asked.

"And where's Atsune!" Gary questioned with deep worry in his voice.

Ash did his best to keep his voice steady, though it proved difficult. "We…we got away from Team Rocket, but Atsune had to make a deal with Giovanni in order to do it."

"She traded herself! Then where's Pikachu?" Jimmy asked.

"No, she didn't trade herself. When I grabbed onto her as she left, we teleported to some house of a family she knew. She told me to stay there, but I didn't listen. I followed her and got caught by Team Rocket. They tied me up in this big room, hanging from the ceiling over water filled with Sharpedo and Carvanha. A little while later, I saw the wall in front of me rising, and it was the dead end hallway Atsune told us about. There seemed to be an invisible wall there or something, 'cause she couldn't get through. I tried to tell her to get out of there and leave me behind, but she didn't hear me.

"I saw her talk to Giovanni, who was on the TV screen like she said he would be. Then she came to the wall and broke it with one punch. She apparently made a deal with Giovanni or something. Giovanni struck Atsune with a dart or something. It took away her strength, and she wouldn't have it back for hours. I didn't want to believe it, and I told her to just get out of there. Atsune wanted to go on with her deal." He paused, still regretting he couldn't change her mind at the time.

"Well! What kind of deal did she do? Tell me she's all right!" Gary ordered, near shouting.

"She…I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. She was going to fight the Sharpedo and Carvanha with three weapons and one pokemon!"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Misty covered her mouth with her hands in horror. Brock and Jimmy's jaws dropped in shock, too stunned to move. Gary went unbelievably pale and sat down. He breathed heavily, but still listened. A chill ran down their spines as this information soaked in.

"I couldn't do anything to stop her, so I let her use Pikachu. I should've done more to stop her…anything more. I got so scared; she dove in and didn't surface for a while. The water turned red, and I couldn't see what happened. I thought she…I thought she died. In the end she was only half out of the water and the last Sharpedo was coming at her. Pikachu shocked it, but Atsune was also wet and took the pain too.

"She came out alive, so Giovanni's part of the deal was not to chase us for three weeks. I got her to Nurse Joy in Oldale, but with her strength gone, I don't know what's going to happen. I came back in case any of you wanted to come and wait at the Center…" Everyone was silent, taking in what Ash just said.

"Of course we'll go! Let's head over right now." Jimmy said. Everyone but Gary walked over and stood by Gardevoir.

Ash walked over to Gary, "C'mon. I'm sure she'll want you there too when she wakes up." Gary looked up at Ash and nodded, also going over to Gardevoir. Once at the center, they waited…

>>>>>>

"_I knew you would win!" Atsune heard a girl say happily. She looked over to see a young boy and girl walking together. It felt so familiar, and she could almost feel the cool evening air on her face. Wait, this happened before…_

_The boy smiled at the young girl. "That battle was easy! Well, I am pretty strong, aren't I?"_

_The girl laughed, "All the better!"_

_Atsune suddenly realized that the girl…was her younger self! Could this be from her past? Did this really happen? Atsune couldn't remember, but kept watching._

"_I'm sorry…" the boy stated, stopping to look at Young Atsune._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's time for me to go my separate way…I hate traveling with all these fans sometimes. Our bus is full, so I wouldn't be able to bring you along, though I really want to." The look on the boy's face could only be described as a despondent one. "I'm sorry…but I can't take you with me."_

_Young Atsune looked at the ground, and used every ounce of willpower to hold back her tears. "I…I understand. It probably would be easier. I know it would be heartless of you to send your fans away just on my account. Though I know that…I'll miss you…" Young Atsune embraced the boy, who held her tenderly in his arms._

_For a moment neither of them could speak, and Grown Atsune felt a little awkward and uncomfortable. She…she dreamt this before._

"_I'll see you again one day, right?" her younger self asked with hope._

"_You will…I'll be sure of it. I promise." The boy said. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and whispered something that Grown Atsune didn't catch. It went dark, and she saw Gary standing in a spot of light. Atsune sensed danger, and tried to call out to Gary but her voice didn't sound!_

_A Salamence appeared behind him, biting the back of Gary's shirt and rising into the air. "Atsune!" He shouted to her. Atsune ran as fast as she could, arm outstretched. Giovanni appeared on his TV before her, laughing a cruel, heatless laugh that resonated through the very air._

"GARY!" she shouted. Her whole body racked with pain and a loud, fast beeping noise drilled into her head. She didn't know it, but the serum was wearing off and her strength returning, which was a more painful process than losing her strength in the first place. She squeezed her eyes shut, thrashing wildly at the pain. Oh, how she wished that damn beeping would shut the hell up! The smell of her own sweat nauseated her.

"Atsune! It's Okay, I'm here! Everything will be all right." Atsune heard someone say.

"Gary?" she asked dumbly. Someone held her hand in theirs and she settled down, the pain ebbing away. She opened her eyes to the deep, dark eyes of Gary Oak, filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm here." He crooned, suddenly making everything so much better. He ran his hand through her hair, and Atsune shuddered once before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**>>>>>>**

Ash and company waited hours on couches in front of the emergency room. No one spoke, and Ash realized what a mess he was. His wrists were rubbed raw by the rope that tied him up. The front of his shirt and vest caked with Atsune's dry blood, making him reluctant to look down. Ash felt like a wreck more than he looked like one, worried beyond belief for Atsune.

Gary seemed no better off than him. She paced from here to there, unable to sit still. He'd run his fingers through his hair now and then, looking at the emergency room every few moments.

"GARY!" someone yelled from the emergency room.

"That was Atsune! She needs me!" Gary shouted, rushing in without the slightest care that he wasn't supposed to. He ran to her struggling figure. "Atsune! It's Okay, I'm here! Everything will be all right."

Her thrashing decreased and she whispered, "Gary?"

Gary held one of her hands in both of his. She opened slightly glazed eyes to bear into his, "Yes, I'm here." He ran his hand through her hair once, feeling her relax. The next moment she dozed peacefully.

The whole group stood behind Gary, watching Atsune with worried expressions. Nurse Joy ran in with two Blisseys. "Excuse me, but none of you are allowed to be in here right now." She hustled over to Atsune and peeked under the blanket. "Yup, she bled through her bandages and it's time to change them. I'm asking you all to leave."

"But she called for me just now!" Gary protested in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake Atsune. "I need to be in here."

"I need you to leave." Nurse Joy said sternly, also in a loud whisper. "The bandages currently on her are the only things that are covering her right now besides her hospital gown. We can't have a male watching! Since you say she has called for you, then you, and only you, may be allowed in here once we're finished. Though you'll have to leave the minute I say so, got it?"

Gary nodded, "Thank you." He realized that he still held Atsune's hand. Reluctantly, he let go, but Atsune's grasp tightened. Gary bent and whispered into her ear while stroking her hand, "I need to leave for a few minutes. I'll be back the moment I can…don't be afraid."

Atsune's grip tightened for a moment, and then her hand fell limp in his. Gary placed it by her side gently and walked out with the others, his eyes to the floor.

"I wonder why she called your name." Misty said aloud as the E.R door shut behind them.

"I don't know…" Gary muttered helplessly. The time it took to change Atsune's bandages seemed like ages! The moment Nurse Joy walked out, Gary instantly rushed over to her. "What's happened? Is she all right?"

Nurse Joy's face turned puzzled. "She's all right but somehow…somehow most of her wounds are healing quicker than any normal human should. She might have a scar or two, but I'm sure your friend will be just fine."

Everyone sighed in relief and Nurse Joy continued. "She's sleeping right now, so I'm only going to allow you in for now." She told them, pointing at Gary. "Just stay quiet, and leave when I tell you, okay?"

Gary beamed, "You bet!" He quickly, but quietly, went into the E.R and found a chair. He brought it over next to Atsune and sat down, watching her sleeping form. He held her hand gently, waiting…

**>>>>>>**

She felt sore all over, just as though she trained all day in her fighting techniques as a young girl. _Dad…_ she thought sadly. Wait, where exactly was she now? Atsune opened her eyes to a plain white ceiling with dim lighting. This place smelled funny. Atsune felt something around her right hand. Muscles straining, she lifted her head to look.

Gary hunched over, asleep against her bed, holding her hand. Atsune smiled and lowered her head. She didn't remember her dream, and she didn't remember what happened when her strength returned. Wait, she remembered all that had happened in the Team Rocket Base! She sat up with difficulty, looking around. She didn't see anyone except Gary, who woke at her movement.

"Atsune!" he exclaimed.

"Gary, is everyone okay? What happened to Ash and Pikachu? Where are the others?" she questioned with fear.

"It's alright Atsune. Everyone is fine and waiting in the waiting room. But are _you_ okay? Taking on such dangerous pokemon! Why couldn't you make an easier deal?" he pestered.

"When making deals with that man, you always have to make it risky or he'll back out. Don't worry about me, I'm ready to go. Just a bit sore is all." Atsune told him stiffly.

"You're most certainly not ready to go! Ash told me how badly injured you were! You-"

"I said don't worry, alright?" Atsune told him strongly. "I heal faster than you think, now please move so I can get up."

"No! You have to rest, even if you do heal fast!" Gary blocked her way.

"I said I'm fine! Lemme up!" Atsune argued.

"What on earth is going on here!" Nurse Joy asked after walking in.

"Nurse! He won't lemme up!" Atsune proclaimed.

"You shouldn't even be moving right now! Lie back down and rest." Joy ordered.

Man! This place smelled funny. Atsune coughed once and shook her head. "No, I'm fine! I've slept long enough." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and lowered herself to floor. Atsune stumbled once, but stood tall.

"Please! You really must rest!" Nurse Joy cried.

"Where are my clothes?" At least the hospital gown she currently didn't open in the back.

The Nurse ignored her comment. "Oh, how can you move! It shouldn't be possible! You were only in bed for a day!"

"That long eh? I thought I would've taken a much shorter time." She mumbled with a smirk as she walked out to the waiting room. Everyone rush up at once, saying how worried they've been and scolding Atsune for getting hurt so bad in the first place. "Yeah, yeah, does anyone have some clothes I could use or something?" Atsune patted Absol lovingly, reassuring her friend that she was really okay.

Misty walked to her chair and picked up a small bag and then came back to hand it to Atsune. "I went back to get some for you. I figured you didn't want guys going through your clothes." She smiled lightly and Atsune smiled back.

"Thanks." Atsune looked at Nurse Joy, "Is there a bathroom I could change in or something?"

Joy nodded, still dumbfounded at Atsune's quick recovery. She led her patient to a bathroom where Atsune relieved herself and got dressed. She came out again and faced Nurse Joy. "Thank you for all of your help." Atsune told her, bowing deeply through her stiff pain.

Nurse Joy smiled, "I still don't know how you recovered so quickly, but I'm glad to have helped." Joy walked off, shaking her head.

Atsune faced her friends. Yeah, she now saw them as friends, and wondered how she ever could've thought badly of any of them. "C'mon! Let's go out to eat, my treat!" She began to stroll out, only to be blocked by Ash and Gary.

"You nearly died! How can you be so cheerful?" Ash asked.

"Not to mention how worried sick we've been over you! You act as though nothing happened!" Gary brought in.

Atsune sighed. "We have three weeks. Even though we don't need that much time to get extremely far away, I still want to have a slightly enjoyable time." She whispered now so only they could hear, "Being stuck with Team Rocket for nearly three years was pretty boring if ya ask me."

Atsune grinned broadly and continued on out of the pokemon center. It was about 12:30 PM. Gardevoir had to take Professor Kircet back to his lab, since his said he had stuff to do. Gardevoir was back before long though. They spent the next hour at a nifty restaurant, everyone eating their fill. It was actually just some Burgers and fries, but it tasted great!

Walking out after their lunch, Atsune looked at the others. "Hey, you guys wouldn't mind if I went off on my own for a while, right?" she asked.

"What!" They all asked aloud.

"Yeah, I have some stuff I wanna take care of before we head out tomorrow." She admitted.

"Like what!" Ash and Gary asked in unison. They glanced at each other, but looked back at Atsune.

"Oh you know… just some stuff I'd be happy to do. I probably don't exactly need to, but I'd like to. In fact, I was thinking Misty could come with me." Atsune explained, looking at Misty.

"Me?" Misty said dumbly.

"Yeah! I was hoping to go out a buy a few new clothes and get a hair cut. Just some minor stuff I was hoping to do. It'd be so much easier if I had a fellow girl come and help me out!"

The guys anime-fell, "Girls…" they muttered together. They got up again, "Hey, how come we can't come?" Brock asked.

"Well, I didn't know that you guys would want to. So far I've never met a guy who liked shopping." Atsune snickered.

"Well, I'm coming! Just to make sure you're safe!" Gary announced.

"And I'm coming too!" Ash joined in.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Brock said.

Atsune beamed, "Great! You all can help us carry some of the stuff!"

They all sweat-dropped and Misty laughed along with Atsune.

**>>>>>>**

Dusk slowly crept upon them, and Brock cried out in desperation. "I thought you were only going for a few new clothes!" The whole group, with the exception of Pikachu and Absol, carried three or more bags. They sat on a long bench, placing their heavy loads at their feet.

"Yeah, I know, but I always say 'just a few' when I'm about to go on a full out shopping spree!" Atsune grinned. Their shopping had taken them to the edge of the small town. She pulled out Gardevoir. "Hey Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir appeared before them happily. "Gardevoir!"

"Gardevoir, could you teleport to Black Base and make sure all its defenses are up? I've been meaning to check on that." Said Atsune.

"Gar!"

"Oh, um, if possible, could you pretty please teleport my newly bought stuff to the base bedroom? I don't want to make you feel like you're a pack-mule or anything, so you don't really have to…" Atsune explained, feeling sheepish.

"Gardevoir! Garde." Gardevoir's eyes shimmered blue, and she, along with all of Atsune's new stuff, disappeared.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without Gardevoir." Atsune admitted.

"Help! Somebody, Please! Anybody!" someone cried. Atsune stood and looked around, seeing a young boy running into town. She ran over to the boy, and the boy stopped and panted for breath.

"What's wrong?" Atsune asked.

"Please…" he panted. "I have to get to the police…" The boy seemed a little over the age of ten, with sandy brown hair and freckles. He looked up at Atsune. "Wait a sec…Atsune!"

Atsune froze, studying the boy. "Ethan?"

"Ethan!" the group cried in unison. Atsune had been identified by someone other than Team Rocket…

**>>>>>>**

**A/N: Ugh, I stayed up 'till 2 in da morning writing this chapter, so be _happy_! I'm sorry if it seemed as though I went kinda fast though. Well, well, who's Ethan! And how does he know Atsune! All shall be found out next time in, The Test Subject! ((whee for corny exits! bounces off on a pogo stick ))**


	7. Extreme Accuracy Opens the Door

**Chapter 7 – Extreme Accuracy Opens the Door**

****

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Here's the chappy!**

* * *

"Atsune! It is you! But…you were dead, so how can you be here now?" Ethan whimpered. 

"I wasn't dead, only missing. And for right now, it's a secret that I'm back okay?" Atsune asked. He nodded and sniffled once, "So tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"The family, the ones who live in your house now. I know them pretty well so they have my pokegear number. They called me and I heard Mr. Claude say, 'Run, get the police.' And it turned off or something. I know something's wrong. Please! I know how strong you are, you have to help!" Ethan explained.

Atsune's throat clenched, but knew what had to be done. "Everyone," she said, facing her friends, "take Ethan and get the police this instant! I'm going ahead to check things out." Atsune remembered that Gardevoir was gone, so she pulled out Rapidash. "Go!" The horse pokemon whinnied loudly and Atsune jumped on. "Back home Rapidash!" she cried, and Rapidash took off.

A moment later, Gary rode up on his Arcanine to follow her. "What the hell are you doing?" Atsune yelled.

"I'm not leaving you alone! The others got the kid, and by the way, who is he?" Gary shouted over to her.

"He was my little brother's best friend! But now's not the time to talk. Extreme Speed Rapidash!" Atsune yelled. Rapidash sped up, and Gary had his Arcanine do the same.

Not even a minute later, they slowed down outside of Atsune's house. She leapt off Rapidash and stared for a moment. The door hung open on one hinge, a nearby window broken through. "Rapidash, wait here. You too Gary…something ain't right." Atsune ordered as she pulled out another pokeball. "Go, Medicham!"

"Medicham!" The new pokemon cried as it appeared.

_I don't have any weapons. Any combat I'm ready for is Taijutsu…good enough._ Atsune thought. "Medicham, be ready and don't let your guard down." She muttered quietly to her pokemon. Slowly they approached the house, moving with caution. At the door they peered inside, seeing the damage of a struggle.

Atsune signaled to Medicham to split up and search the house, and Medicham stealthily charged up the stairs. Atsune crept along, seeing obvious signs that pokemon also fought in the struggle. Through the door to the kitchen Atsune saw Ivysaur! She knelt by him, but could easily tell he no longer lived.

Atsune looked to her left next, her heart turning cold and the color draining from her face. Claude and Susan lay unmoving before her. "No…" she whispered, going over to them. She didn't feel a pulse on either of them.

Atsune swallowed once, hiding her emotions with years of experience. Susan had a bullet hole in her chest, while a Shuriken poked through Claude's neck. They still felt warm, and Atsune almost charged out the back door to find their killers. "Abby!" Where was she?

Atsune searched the rest of the downstairs and met up with Medicham. "Was there a little girl up there?" Atsune asked. Medicham shook his head, also signaling there was nothing of importance up their either. Then, she heard something. The sound was so soft, Atsune almost wasn't sure she heard it, but she heard it a second time. Atsune rushed to the corner where the stairs met the wall, pulling back the secret door.

She walked down, the small sound steadily becoming louder. It was the sound…of somebody crying? "Abby? Are you there? It's Atsune." She reached the bottom of the steps when something crashed into her. Abby hugged Atsune with all of her might, crying into her shirt. "Don't worry Abby…I'm here now." Atsune whispered, stroking the girl's head.

Abby merely continued crying and didn't struggle when Atsune picked her up. "Now Abby, I need you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so, alright?" Atsune asked. Abby nodded slightly, small hiccupping sobs rattling her small form.

Atsune carried her all the way outside, meeting Gary. Gary opened his mouth, but Atsune shook her head. "Abby, we're outside now. You can open your eyes if you like." Abby opened them a little, seeing Gary. "Abby, this is my friend Gary. I need to go back inside for a moment. I'll only be gone for a few minutes, and Gary will watch you until I get back, okay?" Atsune handed Abby to Gary, who sat down with her with their backs to the house.

She felt it. Atsune sensed it from the moment she saw Abby's parents. She called back Medicham and ran inside again. Reaching the kitchen, Atsune knelt down by Claude, inspecting him. Close now, Atsune heard the sirens of police and an ambulance. "Claude…the medics are coming, you'll be okay soon." She muttered.

Claude's eyes opened ever so slightly, allowing him to see Atsune. They closed again and he sighed lightly.

Atsune knew it almost as soon as she saw it. There's no chance Susan could survive the bullet to her chest, but Claude had been put into a near-dead state. In this state, you appear dead but only for a while. Atsune knew personally since, as a part of her training, was put into this state when she was nine.

The ambulance arrived along with the police, taking away Claude and Susan and keeping everyone for questioning.

* * *

Later that night everyone, including Ethan and Abby, went to a single bedroom in the pokemon center to talk. Medics already told Atsune and Abby that Susan, unfortunately, didn't make it, but her husband has a strong chance of living. 

"As you found out, Claude was hit by a throwing star in the neck." Atsune said, seeing everyone nod once. "When I got to him, he was in a near dead state. A state in which I have been in before and I know very well that you appear dead only for a bit. Though I also know that to put someone in such a state takes extreme accuracy, something only the smallest handful of martial artist can do.

"I feel as though, for some reason, the attackers kept Claude alive for a reason. What reason? I can't truthfully say I know." Atsune paused.

Ethan stood, facing Atsune. "What I want to know is how you came back from the dead!" Atsune remembered how stubborn and curious Ethan could be.

"Well, Team Rocket captured me since I was strong. They used me as a test subject for nearly three years until I got out." Atsune said bluntly. "But that's not what matters right now." She gently looked at Abby, who sat right beside her. "Your dad will be fine, but he needs time to heal. A kind police officer will be here tomorrow to watch over you while you stay here at the center. They'll make sure no more bad people will ever try to hurt you."

"No." Abby croaked, shocking Atsune. "I want you to watch me Atsune! I know I'll be safe if you're here with me!"

Atsune looked away towards the floor. "I'm really sorry Abby, I can't stay. It was Team Rocket who attacked your family because of me, and they'll only come after you more if I'm around. Tomorrow morning, I'm heading out on my own."

"What!" Ash and Gary cried.

"I have to!" Atsune said, looking up at everyone again as she stood up. "I can't stay with other people any longer! Everyone I come in contact with is in danger!" Atsune walked toward the door and opened it. "I treasure you all like my family, so come tomorrow morning, I'll be long gone." She went out into the hallway, heading for her own bedroom.

"So you're just going to abandon your family!" Abby's voice cried from behind, causing Atsune to stop dead in her tracks. "Even with you gone, they're still going to come after us to get to you! You're not doing anything to protect us by leaving!"

Atsune didn't move, but heard someone else enter the hallway.

"I always thought you were strong Atsune." Came Ethan's voice. "I never imagined you could be so pathetic as to leave the weak unprotected, something you never used to do." Now Atsune left, walking with her head hung low. Making it to her room, she curled up in her bed and cried out all of her sadness.

What could she do?

Knowing Team Rocket, they probably would still go after her friends. Atsune couldn't have felt any more helpless than she did now.

_But could I honestly protect them by staying near them? Who else could but me?_ she thought miserably. _I could stay and protect them, but if I ever have to fight, that would put me at a disadvantage. It's not like the group is completely helpless, right? They will be in situations like at the forest, and even then Pikachu was captured!_

_If that happens again, and I'm not there, they'll be the ones to head into Team Rocket's base. They'd be captured, no matter what their abilities are. Even a strong trainer like myfather had trouble, and eventually lost his life. There's still a chance that Team Rocket would only come after me, and forget everyone else..._she thought hopefully. _But...am I willing to take that chance? I just don't know..._

* * *

The next morning Atsune found Ethan and Abby coming out from visiting Claude. They stared at her, and Abby grabbed Ethan's hand. "You guys were right. I thought about it all night, and I was stupid to even consider leaving anyone unprotected. Though you must understand I _do_ need to get as far away from Team rocket as I can. 

"Abby, since I definitely can't take you with me, I'm giving you this." Atsune placed a pokeball into Abby's free hand. "This pokemon is my best fighting type, Hitmonlee. I can't stay to protect you, but Hitmonlee will be there for you when I can't."

Abby nodded and smiled lightly, and Atsune faced Ethan. "Ethan, there's almost no chance that Team Rocket ever found out that we met again, but I want you to have this." She placed a second pokeball into his free hand. "This pokemon is a strong fire-type of mine, a Vulpix. Seeing as I didn't have a firestone a while back, I never evolved it. I know you're officially a trainer now, so this is just another to add to you collection, eh?"

Ethan smiled, "Actually, this would be my first one. Thank you so much!" Both Ethan and Abby hugged Atsune, who hugged them back.

"I'm going to go see if the others still want to travel with me. Goodbye, and stay safe." Atsune told them.

"We will!" They both chimed.

She walked off, meeting Absol back in her room. Atsune sighed as she packed the rest of her stuff. Just as she finished, a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to Gary, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty.

"I'm sorry!" Atsune blurted out before they could speak. She performed a standing bow, something she only did before her father. "I haven't been fair or smart. Abby was right. If I left now, I'd only be running from my responsibility. I know you all are strong, but I'd feel much better if I could stay and protect you in travels we could share together. I'm heading for my home base today, and I hope that you all would accompany me."

There was silence, and then Ash and Gary each placing a hand on her shoulders and pulling her upright. Gary beamed, "We'd all love to go."

"Just as we promised." Ash agreed.

Atsune felt speechless. She pulled the two boys into a hug, Misty and Brock joining in. She pulled out after a moment, "Everyone got your stuff?" she asked.

"All packed," Brock said.

"And ready to go!" Misty finished.

"Gardevoir, come on out and take us all to Home Base!" Atsune called, releasing the Psychic pokemon. A moment later they arrived facing a HUGE rock. The air smelled salty and felt humid, the lapping of ocean waves sounded off the deep cliff behind them.

"_This_ is your home base?" Ash asked.

Atsune said nothing, but walked up to a boulder near the main rock landmass with a hole carved into it. "Early this morning I went out to go grab my armor and weapons for this sole purpose." She pulled out a kunai from her side pocket while walking further away from the boulder. Facing the carved hole from her small distance, she leapt into the air while pulling back her kunai.

"HYA!"

The kunai landed perfectly upon its target. On the landmass of rock, a grinding rumble sounded as a doorway began to lift. It was…an elevator!

"Come on in!" Atsune cheered happily as she walked into the elevator.

For a moment everyone just stared at her, but they all followed suit. "All of this for a simple base?" Gary asked from beside her.

"Oh no, all of this is for a base far beyond that of Black Base. And don't worry though when the lights don't come on straight away. It's a defense mechanism for those just-in-case scenarios. The only way to activate this elevator is to throw a specially made kunai into the carved hole on the outside. Yes, you have to throw it otherwise it won't work.

"If someone ever did manage to find this base and accomplish that, then they would have access to this base and all of my family's pokemon. Not to mention some rare and dangerous martial arts weaponry." They felt the elevator slowing down as Atsune concluded her explanation. "The lights don't come on until after a minute for a sole purpose. Naturally, someone coming in would search for a light switch, so my dad and I installed a fake light switch on a panel not far from the elevator. The foolish will flip the switch and actually trigger an alarm that alerts me when someone has broken in."

The door to the elevator opened, and they stepped out into a dark room, growing darker as the elevator closed and made its way up again. "In reality, the lights automatically come on after a short period of time. If an outsider knows this, then a second defense has been arranged."

"Second defense?" Gary's voice sounded out.

Several whistling sounds were heard only by Atsune in the silence. In an instant, Atsune pulled out a kunai and leapt in front of Gary, who stood beside her. Clangs were heard as Atsune deflected the projectiles that were meant to seriously injure Gary. "Everyone, Get down!" She shouted as more projectiles were deflected.

In the darkness, something rushed Atsune, who rushed towards it as well. Throwing her kunai at the assailant, Atsune pulled out her Sai. She made out a figure in the darkness, seeing as it dodged her kunai and thrust dagger-like claws her way. For the next few moments, blows were dealt out and blocked with uncanny dexterity. At last, everything seemed at a stand-still.

"Atsune!" Gary yelled in worry. The lights flickered on as machinery powered up with it. They were in a main room bigger and more beautiful than a five star hotel lobby. In the middle of the room stood Atsune against the assailant, both Sai were locked still with the claws of…a Sandslash!

"You continued your training. We still seem to be equals…Kaname." Atsune smirked.

"A Sandslash?" Ash asked as the group stood up. Absol had actually sat off to the side during this whole period of time.

Atsune and Sandslash released their hold on each other to face them. "Yeah! Everyone, this is my Sandslash, Kaname. Without him, we wouldn't even be underground."

"What? You mean this whole place was dug out by this Sandslash alone?" Misty questioned in shock.

"Yeah. When my dad started out as a trainer, he watched two trainers battle it out. A battle between a Sandshrew and a Poliwag. Naturally, the Sandshrew lost with the type disadvantage, and its trainer abandoned it while it was still weakened. My dad went to help out the poor little guy, and he also did some pretty nasty stuff to the trainer I dare not repeat." She grinned maliciously for a moment before continuing. "When the Sandshrew finished healing, my dad explained the ideas of these secret bases and the benefits of coming with him.

"So the Sandshrew was given the name Kaname and trained hard with my father. When Kaname became a Sandslash, my dad brought it to this mini-island to see if it could make a decent hide-out. Kaname made it his personal training to create this base as payment to my dad for all he did to help. Whenever my dad sent other pokemon to help, Kaname fought them off. Eventually the rock up top became the hollowed-out shell of this!" Atsune waved her arm around to signal the room they currently stayed in.

"That's where my parents took over and added the pretty details. Kaname here gained strength past the normal Sandslash due to endless base-building, and being with my dad for so long kept him with quick reflexes. Kaname is my equal in battle, and I've yet to meet anyone besides my father that could beat us."

"Wow! That's pretty impressive!" Brock said.

"Yeah, Home Base is as big as a five star hotel with its own pokemon center. About ten percent of this hotel can only be accessed by the Tamotsu family. That's all the personal family stuff and high-tech toys are, so to speak." Atsune laughed.

Absol sauntered over to her trainer's side, happy to be back. "Absol!" said Absol.

"Oh! Right, I should probably show you around and such. It might be a good idea to stay a night here or something, so I'll show ya'll some rooms. After that, we'll take a few hours to get used to the place before we have lunch. Once everyone's comfortable, we'll discuss what cool stuff we can do for the next few weeks." She laughed again, shaking her head lightly.

"Um, what's so funny?" Ash questioned blankly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just weird 'cause this is the first time I've ever had guests here. C'mon now. There're some rooms down here." Atsune told them, walking down a hall. The group followed, throwing puzzled looks at one another.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy unfortunately. I promise to update more in the future! Though I'm not sure how much that's worth…WAIT, don't mind me, I WILL update more. I'm just a little slow is all….Plus I'm sorry if it felt like this chapter went by too fast. I have a bad habit of that. BUT! I'll get to work on the next chapter right away! I'm off! -Leaves-**


	8. The Poison Fang

**Ch. 8 – The Poison Fang**

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! READ NOW! Gah! You would not believe how busy I've been! Every time I try and write something, and different something comes up that I must take care of! Plus I was out for a weekend at the AnimeFest Convention. I got a lot of stuff, but now's not the time to say that. Well, as some may have found out through sheer boredom, I got a review that surprised me as well as pleased me. I thank Krafty Quill for such a review that has opened my eyes. Now, I'm not saying that I expect everyone to give me these long analytical reviews each time (though it's nice to gets long reviews sometimes), but this review has made me make some minor changes to my story.** **Really, if you read the review, I'm basically answering all the questions. I put a little in chapter five that explains Team Rocket's security and why Atsune doesn't teleport for Pikachu. Also, I've added two small paragraphs starting with "Struck with indecision,…" and "But Giovanni…" that says some stuffs. So if you don't want to read the whole chapter over again, search for those. Though I forgot if the "But Giovanni…" was actually a new paragraph or not. It's near all the Serum talk. And when Atsune dreams about her family's death, I made it so technically Giovanni doesn't go back on his word for "letting them go". Yes, people can be admitted into Pkmn Centers as well. I saw it in an episode of the show, as maybe some of you have. Also I put in "Besides, that was what was needed for the deal without history repeating." when Atsune wakes up to Gary in the last chapter. That'll come up in this chapter so I didn't want anyone confused. I believe all other stuff (if any other stuff is to be answered) may be answered in this chapter. I'm sorry this a/n was so long, but it all had to be said. Enjoy this new chapter. ((Beware, cause the scenes will kinda switch a lot. But it's all needed for the story!))**

* * *

The air seemed filled with the scent of smoky remains that littered the ground. The dim lighting in the arena barely showed the scattered machinery parts all surrounding a lone figure. The man panted lightly, sweat dripping off of his scarred body. "Just a little more. I need to train only a little more and I'll be ready." The man said with a smirk. With lightning speed he tossed a kunai at a poster of another person, his accuracy striking the pictures' forehead. "The time to meet again is soon, my sweet." His gazed intensified upon the picture, his target Atsune.

* * *

In the main kitchen, Atsune toweled off her hands after finishing the dishes. Her eyes wandered to a small mirror nearby. Her hands now dry, she straightened out her neatly cut brown hair and pulled it back into a high pony-tail. For a moment, Atsune just stared at her reflection; honey-colored eyes staring back at her. When did she get so _pale_? "That's the fun of being underground for a couple years…" Atsune muttered sulkily. Her face managed to stay smooth and slightly rounded, but it seemed so different from when she was first captured. Back then it seemed so much…smaller.

She walked silently out to the main room where everyone sat among cushioned armchairs. "Now that we've had our lunch and cleaned it up, it'd be wise to start figuring out what we'll do for the time being." Atsune announced as she came up to them.

"Well, what could we do? I mean, we could just stay here in the hotel for a while right?" Brock asked.

"And being here gives me a chance to battle one of the most famous trainers around, minus a couple years of course." Ash snickered, eager at the thought of a good fight.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

"Sure there's stuff to do here, but would you all honestly want to be cooped up here for the next two and a half weeks?" Atsune wondered.

"Not really…" Misty muttered.

"How about a couple days? Then maybe we could just go around seeing the stuff we never got a chance to see before. We could go to one of the big cities for a night on the town!" Atsune declared eagerly. "I remember visiting a great night club in Saffron before! Oh I went there every time I visited that city! One of the bouncers is a good friend of mine. I'd actually helped him out when one of his pokemon, a Granbull, got sick and turned on my friend in a fevered rage. It was pretty strong, but in the end I just got it paralyzed long enough to help it. Back then I found him in the middle of nowhere. In exchange, I found him working as a bouncer for a club and he'd let me in for free!"

"What! No way! You went to night clubs?" Misty gasped.

"What…you didn't?" Atsune asked innocently.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Man! That's not right! I know I was young at the time but even I knew how to party! We're so going there!" Atsune remarked.

"What happens if someone recognized you?" Gary said.

"Ah, who would? Everyone thinks I'm dead."

Ash spoke up, "Speaking of which, when will you tell people that you're back? You can't just stay hiding forever."

Atsune looked away. "Well," she began quietly, "I know I should come back and everything. If a few people know, then Team Rocket will try to kill them to keep it secret. Though if everyone knew, Team Rocket couldn't really do anything. I really do mean to come out soon, but I'm not quite ready yet. I'm not sure anyone is."

Gary stood and walked over to Atsune, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "You come out when you're ready. Just remember that no matter what, we're here for you."

Atsune smiled warmly, "Thank you."

"AHH!" Gary shouted, suddenly falling from Atsune's view.

She looked down to see Absol standing where he previously did, Gary now lying off to the side. Absol grinned and stood to lean against Atsune playfully. "Sorry Gary! Absol still doesn't like people to get close to me too much." Absol sat by her trainer's side, snickering at the fallen prey.

"I could've told him that." Ash muttered as Gary stood up again.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Misty growled.

"AH! No! You've got it all wrong!" Ash exclaimed.

"Chill out Misty. The same thing happened to him when we were first heading to Black base. I figured out I actually had a tracking device on me and told Pikachu to shock me to destroy it. You can guess that Pikachu is very strong, so I actually fell down when the shock was over." Atsune giggled lightly. "It was kinda funny because when Ash helped me up, Absol knocked him over." She laughed a little more.

"A tracking device? Why didn't you ever mention that!" Brock asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? I guess when we found you guys under attack, I kinda just forgot." Atsune told him, grinning sheepishly.

"And back at the pokemon center, you mentioned something about the deals you made with Giovanni being 'what was needed'. What…what did you mean?" Gary wondered.

Atsune smirked sadly. "You sure change the topic quick. I'll tell you though why it was important. When my family was captured, I told Giovanni to let them go and I'd stay. So he let them go…straight into the water." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't specific, so he worked the deal to his favor. This time I made it so precise he didn't have anything else he could possibly do. If I could defeat the pokemon in the water, he had to let us go and not pursue us. Since I went through with my deal and beat the pokemon, it wouldn't matter if Ash fell into the water or not. There wouldn't be anything to hurt him and I could've gotten him out. As I said before, I wouldn't let history repeat."

Her words brought a cold silence upon them, no one meeting each other's eyes,

"Well, who care's about that anyway! It's decided right? We'll stay here for a couple days and then head to Saffron city! Unless there are any objections?" Atsune asked.

"Nope!" Ash said, Pikachu nodding his agreement.

"None from me." Gary remarked.

"Me either." said Brock.

"What about you Misty? Your opinion counts as well." Atsune said, facing the redhead.

Misty looked at Atsune for a moment, "No objection here!" And for the first time, Misty actually smiled towards Atsune.

* * *

Atsune walked alone through the base's dimly lit corridors the morning of their departure. She got up early so she could go and get all of her new stuff from Black Base. Currently she patrolled the halls as she used to every day she spent there in her youth. Absol patrolled the West wing of the hotel as Atsune took the East. Since everyone's rooms were on the east side, Atsune felt obligated to check around personally. 

Finding nothing unusual, as expected, she made her way back to her own room.

"Atsune?" someone called in the darkness.

Atsune turned sharply to see Ash walking up to her. "Oh hey Ash! What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again, so I took a little walk." Ash admitted.

"Oh, I see. Well I was just about to head to Black Base to gather up the new stuff I got. I only just remembered it recently." Atsune told him sheepishly.

"Want some help? I'll come if you want me to."

Atsune paused at first, and then smiled happily. "Sure, why not? It'll be quicker with the two of us."

He grinned as well, as if Atsune's smile were contagious. Atsune pulled out Gardevoir, and they arrived in the main room of Black Base after the teleportation finished. Almost at once Atsune rushed to the bunker's bedroom, where her stuff lay on her bed.

"At least everything's organized." Atsune said to herself. After pulling out a large grey backpack from her closet, she started to pack everything needed for traveling. "Sorry Ash, I guess there isn't really much for you to help out with." She faced him with a sheepish grin. When he didn't respond, her grin turned into a small worried frown. "Everything all right?" Atsune asked cautiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Ash replied, not meeting her eyes. "You once before told me you used to travel alone. Didn't you at least meet people along the way?"

Atsune shrugged. "Probably. I can't really remember much though."

"Oh…right." Ash muttered. "D-Do you think that Kisshomaru really would stalk you though? I don't think we can trust him!" he blurted out awkwardly.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be okay. He doesn't seem to be a threat, and I could take him out if he was!" Atsune's glanced sideways at him, "That is if you don't get him first." She snickered lightly.

"What do you mean Atsune?"

"You sound worried about me is what I mean."

"Well, I kinda am." He told her, seeing a surprised face cross her features. "What I mean is that he could be working for Team Rocket! You might be in danger by him!"

Atsune shook her head, closing up her now completely full backpack. "You have too big of an imagination. We're just gonna head to Saffron City when we have some breakfast, sight-see for the day, and head to the night club. The name of the place is called The Poison Fang. It's one of those 'tough' names that attract attention, ya know?"

He just nodded his head. "Someone could still recognize you though."

"Then the cat's out of the bag and everyone knows I'm back, not forgetting that'd be a good thing anyway. You have to relax Ash," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "or you'll spend the whole night looking over your shoulder looking like an idiot." She laughed lightly and hugged him. "Let's get back now, before we're missed."

Ash nodded again, smiling to himself as they teleported back to Home Base.

Back at Black Base though, a man peeked into the now empty room with satisfaction. "The Poison Fang…" he repeated to himself almost giddy beyond pleasure. He stabbed a Kunai in the wall and rested a tulip through its finger-hole before withdrawing at last.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work Atsune?" Brock asked nervously as they walked down the streets of Saffron city. The evening air felt cool on their faces, the breeze calm and soothing. They dressed a little flashier than their normal clothes, but secretly Atsune didn't take any chances. Her snug, red, off-the-shoulders top hugged her slim figure and the nearly invincible chain-mail upon it. Long black gloves with the fingers cut off that stopped just short of her elbow, disguising her durable arm guards under them. Her black pants hung loose and seemed short, the kind of pants that looked like a long skirt at times. With her hair wrapped into a long braid and some faux glasses, even her friends almost couldn't recognize her. Small daggers hid on her thighs, and would come free if she pinched through the cloth on the right spot. 

"Of course it will! Don't back out now, I bet a lot of pretty girls at the club would love to dance with you!" Atsune told him, touching his weakness.

Brock's jaw dropped, fantasizing over thoughts of pretty women at the club. Misty shook her head, "You're hopeless Brock."

"Well, as long as his hopelessness allows him to have fun, I don't think it should matter tonight!" Atsune laughed. Turning a corner, they came upon a line into The Poison Fang. "Damn…here, follow me!" Atsune turned into an alley, followed hesitantly by the others. The alley would lead straight to a smaller alley right next to the door of the club. The sickening smell of cat and rat waste along with the rank stench of a dumpster made her dizzy, but she pressed on. She turned the last corner, which was considerably smaller than the part they were just in. Absol trailed along obediently, wary of her surroundings.

Right before she peeked around the corner, a smell different than the typical alley smells waded into her nose. Rough hands yanked her back into the large section of the alley, the attacker slamming her back against a wall. Absol's loud snarling came from the side, engulfed in a string shot from an opposing Ariados. A gang of eight people had sneaked up on them, their scent disguised by the alley smell. Misty and Brock were both to the side, a different gang member to each of them. Ash struggled against his captor, pinned against the wall with his arms behind his back. Pikachu was locked in a fierce battle with an Ekans.

Gary still fist fought with one guy, resisting capture. Gary threw a punch and missed, leaving an opening. His attacker squared a direct hit into Gary's jaw, flinging him back.

"GARY!" Atsune shouted as his opponent pinned him to the ground.

The Guy in front of Atsune snickered, "What? Is he your man? Ditch the punk and come with me, we could-" he was cut off as Atsune picked him up by the shirt.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do! You're nothing but a selfish bastard who can't get a girlfriend!" Atsune shouted, tossing him aside easily.

"Hey you wench! You're gonna get it now!" one of the extra guys said. He charged at her, pulling back his fist. Atsune dodged him as he ran by, kicking him the back.

"Enough of this," sounded the voice of the second extra. He pulled out a gun, aiming towards Atsune. "Now be a good little girl and come with me," he smirked, "or someone here might have an accident." He pointed the gun at Gary, who tensed for the shot.

Atsune froze, watching him in a fighting stance. She loosened up, nodding. "You're right. I guess you just scared me, but you're actually a lot cuter than the guys I hang out with." Ash, Gary, and Brock all dropped their jaws as Atsune walked smoothly to the guy, presumably the leader. "I'm sure we could have plenty of fun together." She purred one hand on his chest and the other on his arm. "Put away the gun and I'm yours."

The leader snickered, lowering his defense and leaning in to kiss Atsune.

She put a finger to lips, halting him. "Man, you're dumb!" she said before twisting his wrist, making him drop his weapon. She hit him where it hurt and ducked around him as he doubled over. She kicked him over, watching him fall. "Now Absol! Fury Swipes!"

Absol released the attack upon the webs, getting free with ease. She took out the Ariados with one hit, and tackled down all of the other gang members. Once free, her friends all stood beside Atsune, who glared at the leader lying in a pitiful heap before her. Pikachu stood on a defeated Ekans triumphantly.

"Remember this battle and never pick a fight with people of whom you don't know their strengths. Train yourself and fight honorably, and maybe you'll be worth defeating one day." She stomped on the gun he reached for, shattering it to pieces.

"Well done! Your fighting reminds me of someone I once knew." A man came from around the corner. He was a tall and broad man, his looks intimidating. He bore a black beard that matched his scruffy hair. He also bore the club's bouncer uniform. Deep dark eyes shone brilliantly. Atsune watched him with a smile as he dialed the police, telling them what had occurred.

"Who is this guy?" Gary whispered into her ear, a distrustful look in his eyes.

"Well, remember that bouncer friend of mine?" She asked, walking over to the man as he hung up his phone. "Hey Jake! You've grown a beard ya big lug! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Huh? Have we met?" Jake asked.

Atsune feigned hurt, "Oh Jake, I rescue your Granbull and we've been friends ever since! Yet I come back from a short vacation and you don't recognize me! Oh how you weaken my poor heart!" She dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead, looking away.

"What! No way! Atsune!" he stammered.

"Well who else could it be?" she snickered, lowering her glasses to look at him.

"Oh Atsune, where have you been for so long! I thought you were dead and now you're back! It's a miracle!" He shouted, tears of joys streaming down his face as he swept her into a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…." Atsune whispered at his strength.

"Sorry!" he said, placing her on the ground again. "But where have you been? You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to hear that you died."

"Oh, you'll hear about that soon enough, I plan to reveal myself sometime soon. In the meantime, could ya manage to squeeze us into the club?" Atsune asked with big eyes.

"Of course! Even after all this time, you and anyone with you are in for free! Ya know I might not have believed you were really Atsune if I didn't see you fight." He assured her, patting her head with ham-like hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry, introductions. Everyone, this is my good friend Jake. Jake this is Gary, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. Of course you remember Absol."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Jake exclaimed.

"You as well!" Everyone chorused.

"Pikachu!"

"Now, just head to the front and tell the other bouncer you like chewing ice. That'll get you in without question. Just make sure no one overhears. As for me, I'll watch over these punks until the police get here." Jake explained.

"Thanks Jake, you're a big help. See ya later." They left Jake and followed his directions, getting into the club with no difficulties. It was a big change from outside where the cool breeze promised a relaxing evening in silence. In here they music pounded with a catchy beat, the heat of the dancers filled with the urge to move. The smell of dance-sweat sickened Atsune, but she could handle it. "Now let's dance!" Atsune shouted to her companions.

At first Atsune just observed the alterations in the dance style since two years past. It was easy to adjust to this different style, since it hasn't changed too much. For a while they danced, letting time pass with the beat of the songs. At one point people around her moved away, forming a circle. Atsune made her way to the edge of the circle and watched the center. Apparently two guys started a dance-off!

Wait, Atsune recognized one of them…it was Kisshomaru! What was he doing here? The song changed, and Kisshomaru won the dance-off with flashy moves. He looked around for his next challenger, his eyes landing on Atsune. He smiled sexily, pointing her out.

Without warning, someone pushed Atsune into the circle. She looked around, a little nervous at first, but gaining her confidence. Her friends were watching from the edge of the circle, Ash's jaw dropped at the sight of Kisshomaru.

The battle begun with Kisshomaru moving to the beat as if he practiced his whole life. All of a sudden he stopped, Atsune's turn now.

Atsune started simply, popping here to there with sexy movements. She finished off, watching him.

He put in some fancy footwork, going down and coming up again with a twirl. Before she knew it, it was her turn again. Time passed, and they continued to dance. Atsune started putting some martial arts into it, getting loud whoops when she did something good. She dropped into her middle-split and reached forward, sending her legs straight behind her. She pushed herself up and into a tuck, where she pushed herself up into a hand-stand. She was just glad her shirt was tucked in and she stood upright again.

He obviously knew some martial arts too, since he did some movements as well. He performed a roundhouse kick, cart wheeling back some. After some flashy dance moves, he roused a loud cheer from the crowd.

It was now or never. She moved with the beat, jumping and kicking in the air once. She popped a couple times before doing a back handspring where she went down and spun her leg around her. Using the momentum of the spin, she went onto her hands into a handstand again, and then let all of her weight onto just one hand. Her free hand grabbed one of her leg that bent down to it. She paused there for moment before letting herself down and standing up. As her last move she performed a back flip and slid smoothly into her splits. The crowd cheered louder than before, shouting things aloud.

Atsune listened to their shouts to Kisshomaru, hearing things like, "Oooooooh! You just got SERVED!" and things to her like, "Man, this chick is HOT!" Atsune laughed to herself before getting up and walking over to Kisshomaru. The crowd went back to normal, people dancing all around. She held out her hand, "You're quite a dancer."

He shook it, "As are you, my flower of delight." He bent over and kissed her hand, looking up at her with that same sexy stare. "You grace is unmatched, and your beauty is more than outstanding compared to all the ladies in the world."

"Hey, what are you doing!" Gary asked, walking up. The others followed suit. A bruise formed on his cheek where the gang member hit him, but it just made him look that much tougher.

Kisshomaru looked at him "Can I not compliment such a lovely being?" He glanced at her with a smirk from the corner of his eye.

Gary glared at him with a deep hatred as Atsune giggled lightly. "C'mon Atsune, let's go dance somewhere else." He grabbed her hand and started to lead out until he felt her stop. He looked back, seeing that Kisshomaru held her other hand.

"I'm not done dancing with her though." He said, meeting Gary's eyes confidently.

"I believe you are!" Ash said, taking Atsune's hand from Kisshomaru.

Kisshomaru yanked her back, pulling her into his arms. He started to dance with her, and Atsune had no choice but to keep up! He kept throwing in offensive attacks that forced Atsune to dodge.

"Enough of this Kisshomaru! This isn't the place to fight!" Atsune shouted, ducking away from a kick. People stopped to stare at them.

"Ah, but any interaction with you is like a dance to me! So let's pick up the pace!" He started to move faster, nicking the tip of Atsune's nose with a punch.

"Damnit, you asked for it!" Atsune shouted, throwing in some attacks of her own. After ducking a punch, she found an opening! Atsune swept his legs from under him, letting him fall on his back. Instantly she was upon him, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head.

"My dear star of life, I never knew you felt so strongly!" He mocked.

"Shut the hell up!" Atsune shouted. "At first it was funny, but now you're just annoying the hell out of me! Leave me be and you'll come to no further harm." Atsune got up, glaring down at him.

He got up as well, watching her walk off. He lunged at her from behind, but Atsune was ready for it. She dodged, but what she wasn't ready for was from him to get behind her! She felt her glasses fall off and her arms were pinned painfully behind her.

Atsune breathed heavily. Who was this guy?

"People of the club! Listen to me now!" It didn't matter since the whole club watched them, and the music had been turned off sometime during their fight. "This girl has deceived you all! Almost three years ago, famous pokemon trainer Atsune Tamotsu disappeared and believed to be dead." Atsune knew where this was going, and kick him painfully in the shin. He released her with a wince, but continued. "That whole thing was a lie! The girl you see before you is none other that the one believed to be dead!" He pointed at Absol, "And of course you all recognize her prize fighter."

Absol snarled and jumped between Atsune and Kisshomaru, a low growl emitting from her throat. Atsune looked around at the shocked and disbelieving faces of the crowd. "I hadn't planned to reveal myself so soon, but it seems that there's no hope for that now." Atsune said to Absol. She raised her voice to address the entire crowd. "It's true! I am, in fact, Atsune Tamotsu. My reasons for being gone are simple, and I'm sure you'll hear about it within the next couple days, but right now is not a time for stories." Her eyes met Kisshomaru's gaze.

"You forget I have the advantage in this fight." He grabbed Misty from the crowd, holding a blade to her neck. "It doesn't take much to keep you at bay." He snickered as Atsune tensed.

"Misty!" Ash yelled helplessly. Rage burned like fire in his eyes.

Atsune muttered to herself, "What is with the hostage thing today?" Her eyes never left Kisshomaru. "Why don't you come out from behind Misty and we'll take this outside? Unless you don't think you can take me, since you know who I am."

"I don't think you're in a position to call the shots here my love. I'm surprised your friends haven't turned on you already. Team Rocket, gang members, and a dancing lunatic who are all ready to end their lives." His knife pressed a little more against Misty's throat. "You're the one who's getting them into such dangerous positions. I can help you out. With me you won't have to worry about the lives of anyone ever again. Stay with these guys and someone really will die." He threatened.

Atsune released her fighting stance, watching him warily. "You're of no use to me. If you can't fight fair, your punishment will only be worse."

Kisshomaru made his way to the door with Misty, spectators rushing out of his way. Atsune stepped slowly but followed in a distance. Absol walked at her side. "You know what? I'll be nice and give you some time to think about it. No more risking lives and running, just a life of peace. I can guarantee it."

Out of the door, he flung Misty at Atsune, who barely managed to catch her in time. When she looked up, Kisshomaru had already disappeared. "That bastard…" Atsune growled.

Misty ran and hugged Ash, beginning to cry into his shirt. He looked surprised at first, but just held her in his arms tenderly, trying to calm her down.

Atsune looked at Absol. "Scout the area. Report to the police station when you're finished." Absol nodded and took off. Atsune stared for a moment at Misty, guilt weighing her heart down. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me…" she muttered. Screeching tires made Atsune look up, seeing the all too horrible site of news cars coming to a stop before her, along with a couple police cars. News casters ran up with their cameras, surrounding Atsune before she could escape.

They yelled questions, demanding answers. Atsune held up her hand to silence them. Once quiet, she pushed her way through the crowd. If someone blocked her way, she pushed a little harder. They continued their questions, but Atsune at last made it to her friends. She spoke to Gary, making sure the paparazzi couldn't hear. "Go to the pokemon center and I'll be there as soon as I can. No matter how annoying they get, don't say a word to the media. Not a word. It's time I revealed myself."

Before he could reply, Atsune walked over to Officer Jenny who, as Atsune figured, wanted to take her in for questioning. _It's going to be a long night…_Atsune thought.

* * *

It took long hours of persuasion, but the police finally believed Atsune's story. At last she met up with Absol who had waited outside for her. Atsune felt grumpy, but a safe version of her story would be everywhere today. She just wished she wasn't revealed in such a dramatic way. 

She saw the first rays of the dawn on the eastern horizon. Atsune sighed happily as she made her way to the pokemon center since at least the streets were mostly empty. She picked up her pace as she finally saw the pokemon center in the distance.

Checking in with Nurse Joy, she found her friends in the eating area. "Hey everyone." She mumbled as she drew near. They all looked up at her except for Misty, who turned away as if in fear.

"How did everything go?" Brock wondered.

"Besides a night of no sleep and the re-telling of a story that haunts my dreams, I've never been better." Atsune replied with a hint of sarcasm. She softened and looked at Misty. "Misty…" she paused, searching for the right words, "I never meant for you to be in such a bad situation. Kisshomaru was right in saying I'm bringing all of this trouble upon everyone. I'm really sorry, but I know just saying sorry isn't enough. It never could be for what I put you through."

She didn't reply or meet Atsune's eyes. Ash frowned. "Atsune, it's not your fault! It's that jerk Kisshomaru!"

"But who was Kisshomaru really after?" Atsune retorted. Ash went silent again. "You all would've been a lot safer if you never met me and each of you knows that's a fact."

"Yeah, but does that matter?" Gary asked. "I for one am happy I met you, no matter how many times I get in danger. You're our friend and I'm sticking by your side."

"I thank you for your kind words, but that's not what I'm getting at Gary. I promised to protect you all, but it's obvious I can't even do that." She faced Misty again. "I know you're scared, and I know it's my fault, but you won't believe how guilty I am for it. I vow to make sure nothing like this happens again."

Misty suddenly glared at her, tears forming in her eyes. "You think I care about your stupid vows! I don't care how strong you are! You'll never be able to uphold those vows! You said before about your stupid promise to protect us and all you've done has got us into more and more trouble! You can't be trusted!" She suddenly got up and ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, getting up and chasing after her. Pikachu followed, stopping once to cast a worried glance back at Atsune.

Atsune stood frozen to her spot. Misty was right…she couldn't be trusted. She's already promised her friends would stay safe with her around, but Atsune's troubles just became theirs. All she did was make their life worse and there was no way to fix it. She turned and walked out of the Center, going the opposite direction Misty did. Gary and Brock went after her, trying to get her attention.

Gary ran in front of her, "Please Atsune! She didn't mean it! Misty's just scared right now, and she knows just as well as any of us that this isn't your fault!"

Atsune moved to walked around him, but he blocked her path. "Please! You have to listen to me!" Gary exclaimed.

"ABSOL!" Absol cried, knocking over Gary and towering over him. Absol kept one paw on his chest to keep him still. Absol's eyes were glaring, her growl as menacing as it could be.

"Gary!" Brock gasped, starting to go and help him up.

Absol snarled at Brock, causing him to freeze. "I'm sorry you guys…" Atsune stated sadly. She looked at Gary, taking no notice to the tears streaming down her face. "I just need to be alone right now…c'mon Absol." Atsune walked off, Absol following as if nothing happened.

Gary lay rooted to the cement. Never had he seen such pain in Atsune's eyes before…

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! I'm gonna cry now. No, I'm not, but I was seriously about to as I wrote this. And who doesn't love an alley filled with gang members? Sorry if the fight was kinda crappy there, but it's there for one main reason. It was needed to convince Jake of Atsune's identity. I'm sorry I was so slow about this. I have pep squad practices every school-day, and the weekend is usually taken up with cleaning or some other crap. I'm trying my hardest to keep writing, truly I am! Just bear with my procrastination please! Review please, because reviews motivate me! Sorry for my slowness!**


	9. Time to Prove Who I Am

**Ch. 9 – Time to Prove Who I Am**

**A/N: Weird, at first I just wanted to add some humor, but then it turned into something that may actually create the basis for my sinister plot for the rest of the story. Hahaha….my friend said I made Misty so bi-polar….it cracks me up.

* * *

**

It took a while before Atsune wiped away her tears. She usually hid her feelings as best she could, but now she didn't have the spirit. She passed a newspaper stand seeing the bold headings of "**TAMOTSU'S BACK!**" She paused briefly to watch the televisions showing the news from an electronics store.

"We arrived late last night in front of club called 'The Poison Fang' to an unbelievable scene." An anchorwoman broadcasted. Clips of Atsune in the massive crowd of reporters appeared and the anchorwoman continued. "Spectators to a fight and hostage situation reported that this girl is none other that Atsune Tamotsu, the once famous pokemon trainer who presumably died after a disappearance two and a half years ago." The picture went to the reporter talking to a guy who was in the club, they guy who lost the dance-off to Kisshomaru.

"I was there watching the whole thing. A guy started to fight Atsune. He had her trapped for a bit, but she escaped and he was telling us of how this was really Atsune Tamotsu! I didn't believe it at first, but then she spoke up saying it was true! I guess with the way she fought with her Absol by her side, I knew it must be true!" the man explained.

The television just showed the anchorwoman again. "Atsune refused to speak, but police report on her reasoning for her disappearance for these past years…" Atsune walked on, ignoring the rest. She knew it all already.

Absol just went by her side, allowing Atsune to stroke her occasionally. She felt worried for her trainer, but didn't know anything to cheer her up.

More people began to come out, and more people stared at her. Atsune just ambled along, numb to all sense and feelings. "Can't be trusted…" she muttered to herself.

Her father's ring glided gently between her fingers, the small object somehow comforting. Walking for a long time, recent events flashed in her mind. They're the ones who decided to follow her. They're the ones that got caught by Team Rocket in the forest, and they're the ones who had to be saved from the Ninjask. Her thoughts suddenly backfired. "I too can be trusted!" she announced to Absol. "That's it, damnit! I have to stop sulking and find Misty! I'm going to prove to that irritating redhead I'm trustworthy one way or another!" She took off the way she came, jaw clenched with determination.

* * *

Misty kept running until she was forced to stop for breath. Ash and Pikachu caught up at last, panting heavily. "Misty, please stop running." Ash begged. 

"It's not like I don't have the right to!" she snapped. "I knew she was trouble from the beginning, but I never said anything. I could've been dead at any second just because of some guy after _her_!"

Ash looked at her sternly. "If she made any sudden movements you would've been. You can't say she didn't try to do anything because she did. We were so worried for you, but could we honestly just rush in with a punch when a knife was at your throat?" Misty looked away angrily, but silent. He continued, "She was trying to stall him and get him into a fair fight if anything. I know you understand perfectly that all she was able to do at that moment."

"Yeah, pick sides with her why don't you?!" Misty spat.

"I'm not picking sides! I just don't like to see you upset Misty. Atsune was doing her best to help you, and I'm sure her feelings are hurt a lot more than yours from what you said. Despite what's happened to her, she's done her best to be a great friend to all of us. Couldn't you give her a second chance?" Ash pleaded.

"I…I just don't know…" Misty looked down sadly. She felt defeated since she knew he had a point.

"Why'd you guys have to run so far?!" Brock complained as he collapsed beside them.

Gary placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "We finally…found you!"

Their breath back, they stood up straight. Ash glanced at them nervously. "What happened? Where's Atsune?"

Gary pulled Ash aside, "She kinda froze at what Misty said and then walked off without a word. We tried to follow but Absol knock me over, protecting her. She looked at me and said she wanted to be alone. Ash, she was crying…" Ash tensed, not believing what he just heard.

Unfortunately Misty heard as well. It dawned on her that Atsune wasn't the type to cry over just anything. "Look what I've done. You were right Ash…all she tried to do was be my friend and look what I've said to her! I have to find her!" Misty ran off again, back from where she came.

The guys sighed in annoyance. "So much running…" they complained in unison before rushing to catch up. "Pi, Pikachu…" Pikachu agreed.

Misty kept running, guilt plaguing her at last. Her guilt blinded her and she ran out into the street. The honk of a car sounded and she froze, facing the on-coming car. It wasn't even trying to slow down or turn! It just kept coming! Misty braced for the hit, squeezing her eyes shut.

Something wrapped around her waist and she felt herself flung to the side. She landed on something softer than concrete…a person! She opened her eyes and looked beneath her to see Atsune!

Atsune smirked, "Jeeze, I leave for two seconds and you need rescuing again. Now…if you could get off please?"

Misty scrambled off of her, watching Atsune sit up. She looked at the street to see police cars chasing after the car that almost hit her. "You got me out of the way."

Atsune nodded. "I can't just sit back when a friend is in danger, right? Even if I'm not worth trusting…"

Misty shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for what I said. You really are trustworthy and I really am glad I met you." Hesitating for a moment, Misty pulled Atsune into a hug.

Atsune was shocked at such a sudden change of mood, but hugged back. Atsune helped Misty up. "Sorry, but I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Gary asked as they guys panted beside them.

"To go stop a car chase! I'll catch ya later!" Atsune took off, pursuing the police sirens. The thrill of it all felt amazing! Absol ran at her side as they slowly began to catch up to the speeding cars. Within seconds Atsune ran past the police cars and sped along side the criminal's car. At first the guy inside didn't see her. He wore a hat that covered thinning hair, his clothes old and mattered with stains. Finally, the man inside glanced at her in shock, and then recognized who it was. He swerved to hit Atsune, but she easily jumped up on top of the car.

Her fist broke into the side window and she tried to grab a hold of him. The car suddenly made a right turn and Atsune was thrown off and rolled painfully to the side. Absol helped her up and they saw the criminal flip the bird back at them. Filled with rage, Atsune chased after him again. Far ahead of him, Atsune saw a little boy bounce his soccer ball into the street. Atsune saw the little boy rush over to grab his toy, oblivious to the oncoming car.

Panic rushing through her, Atsune ran even faster. Her heart pounded and her throat clenched. She could just feel her arms trembling as she past the criminal's car. The boy looked over and froze as he saw the car coming straight at him. His face flashed with a fear that reminded Atsune strongly of her little brother Takara. That face…she couldn't bear to see such a face!

Atsune, now in front of the car, held her arms crossed before her in a defensive stance as a barrier between the boy and the car. The vehicle collided painfully into her and Atsune felt herself sliding back. She began to slow down, and the car stopped. Atsune looked back, seeing the boy stood directly behind her. If Atsune had waited a moment more, he could've been dead.

"Go boy, run back to your house!" Atsune told him. He didn't seem to hear her. "I said MOVE!" she shouted. He looked up at her with a jump and ran crying to his mom who stood nearby. She embraced him tightly, starting to cry as well. They were in a slow area, an apartment complex on one side of the street and a small park on the other. People stopped and crowded in clusters a safe distance from the incident.

Atsune felt sore, but went to the side of the car. There she hauled the scruffy man out of the car and dragged him a little ways from the car. He didn't seem to be severely injured, but he had been knocked unconscious with the crash and a small cut bled on his forehead. Absol came up and pulled away the gun still clutched in his hand. Absol didn't destroy it sine she knew it was 'evidence' for the police.

Police sirens sounded as tires screeched to a stop. Several officers came up and aimed their guns at the man as a precaution. An ambulance followed and the medics pulled away the unconscious man onto a stretcher.

Officer Jenny walked over to Atsune. "We appreciate your help Atsune, but…what happened here?" She looked at the totaled car, then at the boy and mother still crying off to the side. The clusters of people chattered quietly to one another, glancing at Atsune and the police.

Atsune looked in horror as she saw a news team nearby, still filming Atsune. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out very soon." They rushed over to her, a male reporter shouting questions. Absol growled at them, causing them to shut up. Absol stayed between Atsune and them as Atsune walked over to the mother and son.

"Is he okay?" she asked cautiously.

The mother nodded and looked up at her. "He's alright. Thank you so much! If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll do my best to help. I'm in your debt; I don't know what I would do without my little Tommy."

Tommy looked up at her, wiping away his tears. "Thank you lady! You saved my life!"

Atsune smiled at how cute he was. "It was nothing, really! I'm just glad I made it in time."

"No, it was really something! How did you do it?" The mother asked expectantly. Luckily, a surprised look came across her features and she changed the topic. "You're Atsune Tamotsu!" People who had witnessed and crowded around the accident turned their gazes towards Atsune all at once. She felt her cheeks grow red.

"Er…I have to go…" Atsune mumbled.

"Just remember, if you need anything, look for Mr. and Mrs. Spinner. We'll be happy to help!" Mrs. Spinner shouted to her as Atsune ran off.

Absol followed closely, and Atsune could sense the run tired her out a bit so she didn't travel too fast. Atsune sighed in annoyance. First day back and the media will already have a field trip.

* * *

As expected, the news of Atsune stopping the car with her body alone got out in time for the afternoon news. Not to mention Absol was deemed 'near dangerous' with footage of her growling at the camera. "Jeeze! Getta grip people! It's called being protective!" Atsune muttered as people moved out of their way on the sidewalk. She made sure no one heard her though. 

Their party walked towards the edge of the city where she hoped that they could use Gardevoir to get away quicker. The media's story was true that she was captured by Team Rocket, though it didn't go into detail. Now Atsune heard people muttering beliefs that she spent her whole time training and the Team Rocket story was a sham.

"Look on the bright side! We're almost out of here!" Misty said encouragingly. Ever since they made up, they've been acting closer than ever. She spoke to soon.

"LOOK! IT'S ATSUNE!" someone shouted from behind them.

"Oh HELL no!" Atsune recognized that voice and started to run, but arms wrapped around her legs to trip her.

"Atsune! Do you remember us?! Your fanclub has re-grouped in your honor!" A nerdy looking guy clung to her legs. In a swift movement a large group of people picked her up and tossed Atsune up and down.

"Go! Go! Atsune! Go! Go! Atsune!" They chanted.

"Lemme down already!" Atsune shouted.

The obedient fans stopped, but didn't catch her as she fell on her back.

"Damnit! What the hell was that for?!" Atsune shouted. She got up and hid behind her friends, scowling darkly at the group of people.

"Who are these guys?" Brock asked.

"Ugh, you just HAD to ask!" Atsune complained.

"We are the Mareep of the Mighty Herder! We are the worshipers of the Fantastic One! We are the ever watching eyes of the Great One's battles! We are the cheerleaders of the game's Champion! We are…" announced the nerdy looking guy. Then all together they shouted, "THE ULTIMATE FAN CLUB OF THE BEST TRAINER OF ALL TIME, ATSUNE TAMOTSU!!!"

"What about me?" Ash proclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" The nerd asked coldly.

Ash sighed and lowered his head sadly. "Apparently nobody…" Pikachu sighed for his trainer.

"These guys always stalked me when I came to this city." Atsune muttered darkly.

"Your harsh words are like candy for our ears and your glares like a warm embrace. We'd follow you to the ends of the earth!" They announced.

"Then how about you stay there!" shouted Atsune.

"To the friends of Atsune, let us introduce ourselves properly. I am Kyle, President of Atsune's Fanclub!" Kyle told them. His blonde hair seemed scruffy, and he wore a black leather jacket over the plaid shirt he tucked into tight jeans. His fashion sense seemed as horrible as ever. "I started this club thinking of nothing but my love for Atsune! Oh please my noble warrior, marry me!" Everyone except Atsune jumped in shock of his proposal.

Atsune sigh, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not going to marry you _ever_!"

"That's okay! You'll grow on me soon enough." He assured her, placing some old-fashioned shades over his eyes. He nudged Gary and whispered "She so digs me." Gary just glared daggers at him.

A second guy stood at his side. "Hello," his deep, nasally voice greeted, "my name is Adam. It's good to see you again Atsune." He didn't meet her eyes, and his face showed his blush. Atsune knew he was always quiet and shy. He was the most tolerant just because of his shyness. His black hair was cut short and dressed like a typical school-boy. Along with being Vice President, he took care of the photography as one might have guessed from the camera strapped around his neck.

A girl leapt forward happily, "Hi! Remember me Atsune?! It's Emily! I'm the one who takes care of all the fund-raising! Remember?!?!"

"Yes! I remember!" Atsune shouted, struggling to keep behind Gary and away from Emily. She must have a case of obsessive compulsive for Atsune or something! Her red hair was pulled back into a long braid; her glasses making her eyes seem larger than normal. She wore a T-shirt of her own design that cheered for Atsune and all her most commonly used pokemon. Her high-water jeans looked faded, along with sneakers in pitiful condition.

"So who are all the other people?" Ash asked, pointing at the cluster of fans off to the side.

"Oh them? They're all fans of Atsune who know they're not worthy enough to be known." Emily stated casually, shocking everyone with her harshness.

"Yeah, well, it was nice to see you all again, but we really have to get going! Important battles to fight in ya know!" Atsune explained, grabbing her friends and starting to run.

Gary was the only one who saw as Kyle leapt forward and cling to her legs again, causing their whole party to tumble.

Atsune didn't feel the fall as hard as before. That moment she realized she fell right on top of Gary! Her cheeks grew hot as it dawned upon Atsune that their faces seemed only inches apart.

"Caught ya." Gary grinned sheepishly. His face seemed as red as her felt.

A tiny click and a flash of light from Atsune's left caused her to whip her head around. Squatting next to them, a camera in hand, sat Adam.

"Oh my gosh! You two look like such an uber adorable couple!" Emily shouted. "Quick, get different angles!" she ushered Adam, who immediately began to take shots from all sides.

"What?! No!" Atsune exclaimed wildly. Due to her position, she sat up awkwardly, placing her hands on Gary's shoulders to keep her balance. "Stop! It's not like that!"

"Oh yeah! That's right Atsune, add some flare into it!" cried Emily, who obviously ignored Atsune's words.

Atsune looked at the way she sat. Still on top of Gary, she seemed forcibly straddling a red-faced Gary. They looked at each other and scrambled apart. "I'm so sorry Gary!"

Emily danced around Adam happily, stealing his camera from him. "Oh man! We must broadcast this intimate story of love! These pictures shall go all over the world!" Emily ranted. Kyle lay devastated at the concept of 'Atsune's new boyfriend'

"Oh crap. Absol! Camera!" she barely managed to stutter. Absol understood perfectly and leapt towards Emily, attempting to snatch the camera.

Unfortunately, Emily pulled away the evidence last second, twirling with it in triumph. "I'm sorry Atsune, but the whole world must marvel upon your brilliant love!"

Atsune and Gary glanced at each other, turning away quickly with beet red faces when they met each others' eyes. Atsune looked up towards Emily, only to see her racing off towards town. "Damnit! If she makes it to the media, those pictures will be up for the evening news! Let's go Absol!" Absol followed as Atsune raced off, leaving the others behind.

It wasn't long before Atsune ran up beside Emily. "Now, gimme the camera."

"I'm so sorry Atsune!" She sped off in a different direction.

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!" Atsune cursed in annoyance.

Emily proceeded to run down the sidewalk of a busy street, weaving through knots of people. Someone grasped her legs and Atsune fell for the third time to the ground. "Ow…" she muttered. Looking up sadly, Atsune watched as Emily vanished into the crowd. She glared back at Kyle and Adam who still clung to her.

"My heart is shattered but I'll support your love no matter what!" Kyle cried. He and Adam both stood and chased after Emily.

"Why me?" Atsune muttered despondently. Absol helped her up and they ran off again. "If I lose those pictures…" Atsune started, shuddering before her sentence finished. As if weaving throughout the crowd wasn't hard enough, Movers of Machoke were bringing in new stuff into one of the stores. She saw one Machoke adjusting his grip on a big screen TV, only to drop it! Atsune slid underneath it as it fell, grunting lightly as she caught the weight suddenly. Quickly, she handed it back to the Machoke and got up, rushing to find her 'dear' fans again. Luckily, she could still smell their scent within all the city-smells.

She saw a group of three young boys playing monkey in the middle with a little girl's doll. "Haha! Come and get it if you can!" a boy wearing his red cap backwards laughed. The golden-haired girl ran to and fro as they tossed her precious toy to each other. The girl soon sat down and began to sob.

"Absol!" Absol cried, jumping over a boy with scruffy black hair and snatching the doll from him.

"It's rude to steal girls' possessions." Atsune said, stopping behind him. "All of you," she addressed the boys, "…apologize!" Her command seems scary enough to make the boys yell sorry and run off. "Stupid brats…I'll never find Emily at this rate." Atsune muttered.

Absol handed back the doll to the girl, who cautiously lifted her hand up to stoke Absol's head. "Thank you." The little girl mumbled, smiling. Absol licked her face as if to say, 'you're welcome!' The little girl giggled.

Atsune smiled at the cute sight, "It was good to help, but we have to go now. Stay safe!" Atsune called as she an Absol rushed off again.

"Knowing them, where would they go?" Atsune asked Absol. Recognizing where they headed, the answer seemed obvious. "Well of course professional reporters aren't worthy of writing such a story, so they'll head to where they can write it themselves." Atsune smirked, picking up her pace as their school came into view. The school must've only let out recently, since there were a lot of kids and teachers out front. Rushing to the front desk, Atsune asked the woman "Where's the journalism room?!"

They woman stared at her for a brief moment before saying, "Take a left over there and it should be down a bit and on your right."

"Thanks!" Atsune yelled back the second she finished. Following her directions, she came upon a scene in front of the journalism room. Before anyone noticed her, she and Absol ducked down near a trash can and watched.

"C'mon Kyle, she's an imposter and you know it." A voice stated. A big guy backed Kyle against the lockers. _Great, a muscle-head!_ thought Atsune. His spiked hair was a dark green with black tips. His face looked dull and stupid, and he wore the school's blue and red senior hoodie with jeans and expensive looking shoes.

"That's not true!" Kyle's voice squeaked. Kyle seemed intimidated by the other guy's size, shaking lightly at the knees.

"All this work is for nothing." The voice said, ignoring Kyle's comment. "You know what they call people who do work for the hell of it, right?" After a brief pause, the big guy grinned, grabbing the front of Kyle's shirt to pick him up and slam him against the lockers. "A loser!"

"L-Let him g-go!" stuttered Adam.

"Shut up wimp! You're just as much a loser as he is!" the big guy laughed, shoving Adam to the ground with one hand.

"Are you still wearing that old rag?!" A girl spoke to Emily. _Probably the big guy's girlfriend_, thought Atsune. Her short hair was blue with black tips, her clothes small and skimpy. Girls like her always made Atsune want to toss her cookies in disgust.

"It's not a rag! It's a hand-crafted piece of art that will be worth a fortune when I get Atsune to sign it! Then you'll be sorry! You're gonna be begging for money when you need to be broken out from jail or get in debt by getting pregnant and marrying a cheap bastard who's in debt with an expensive car!" Emily rambled. Her detailed assumption and courage to say that to a bully's face surprised Atsune.

"Shut the hell up already!" The girl said before back-handing her roughly. "That Atsune's a fake; even you should be able to see that. Some fans you are. Anyone could dress up as she used to and catch an Absol." The girl snickered.

Atsune stood from her hiding spot and leaned against the wall within sight. "Yeah, but I wonder…" she started, pausing as they looked over in shock, "…could someone really imitate how Atsune fights?" Atsune looked over at them from the corner of her eye and Absol stood by her trainer with poise.

No one answered her, frozen in their spots. Atsune walked over next to them, helping Adam up. "You're a tough looking guy, and probably a strong trainer as well right?" Atsune addressed the big guy. "Put down my fan club's president and we could just see who's fake. I'll let you choose the event and I can guarantee your sorry ass will be put in its place. If needed, we'll have your slut choose a second event, but I'm positive that won't be happening."

The girl scowled, "Bitch! Who're you callin' a slut?! That's Alexis to you!"

The big guy ignored her, as well as Atsune. "Sure, why not. I'll just become famous when I prove you're not the real thing! The name's Jake. Got a real name you'd like to tell me?" Jake smirked.

"Yeah, Atsune." Atsune smiled at his scowl.

"Alright, but I think we should announce this for everyone to see. More likely there are others who won't believe your lies like me, I'm sure they'll want to be convinced." Jake sneered.

"Do as you like, just choose your event already and we'll host it in tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I can arrange for the local stadium to sponsor us." Atsune explained.

"It'll be a surprise. I'll tell the stadium what my event will be and have them set it up." Jake suggested.

"That sounds fair enough." Atsune stated simply.

"Whatever. My challenge won't only defeat you, it'll crush you!" Jake threatened with a malicious laugh.

"Okay." Atsune told him, smiling at his annoyance. They shook hands and immediately he began to test her strength. He had a good grip, but hers was better. She didn't wince or try and pull away, but she did grasp tighter. Stronger and stronger her grip clenched until at last he pulled away with pain on his face.

"Just get to the stadium so they can believe what I say." Jake scowled, walking away with his girl.

When he was out of sight, Atsune glared at the three fanclub members. "I'm not going to chase you and longer! Gimme the negatives."

"B-But! Your love!" Emily stuttered.

"We aren't in love! Kyle tripped me and I fell on him and you know it's true!" Atsune scolded.

"I…I can't!" Emily muttered, clutching to the camera.

"Well I can!" Adam shouted, startling even Atsune. He snatched the camera from her. "She just saved you from a catfight that you would've lost and you can't even be grateful enough to give up some fake evidence?" He pulled out the film from the camera and gave it to Atsune, not meeting her eyes still.

"Thank you Adam, I really appreciate this." Atsune told him. He flushed with embarrassment.

"Forgive me Atsune! I've been a horrible fan! I'm so sorry." Emily shouted, bowing before Atsune.

"Just cheer for me tomorrow and I'll sign that shirt." Atsune said, smirking.

Emily looked up, her eyes shining. "Thank you!" She glomped Atsune, who barely managed to stay upright.

"Alright! Alright! I have to go set up with the Stadium. In about half an hour, start telling people of the event. That'll get me time to have everything squared away with the stadium."

"As you wish!" They chorused.

* * *

It wasn't until all of the details were dealt with when Atsune finally had time to find her friends again. It had been a few hours since her confrontation with Jake, and now she wandered around town in search of the others. Of course advertisements for tomorrow's fight hung everywhere and people stared at Atsune and Absol as they passed. 

Atsune sniffed the air, getting used to picking out her friend's scents. She barely caught a whiff of them, but knew the general direction they were in. "Hi guys!" Atsune greeted as she ran up to them. Of course when she found them, they all gained up on her at once.

"Where have you been?!" They yelled in annoyance.

"Pikachu!"

"Well, one thing kind of led to another…" Atsune began, explaining all that had happened. "…and now I have to prove I'm really Atsune."

Brock shook his head. "But why give Jake the choice of event? You only put him at an advantage."

"Somehow, I think he'll need it." She snickered. "Though think about it logically. He'll probably pick some lame-ass thing that he's really good at and try to one-up me. If I beat him at something he's practiced for most of his life then more people might want to believe I am who I say I am."

"I see…that makes sense." Brock nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna need each of ya'll to cheer real hard for me, 'kay?" Atsune said.

"You bet!" Ash confirmed.

"We'll be the loudest ones out there!" Gary exclaimed.

Atsune snickered, "Though I have to wonder if my fan-club might be louder." They all looked down the street where members of the club were passing out flyers and shouting for people to come.

"Second loudest if they don't already lose their voices by tomorrow." Misty laughed, everyone joining in the joke. They all headed off to find the pokemon center where they would stay for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I can see it all in my mind. I had a good story planned up, but by adding this, err… 'humorous' fan-club for Atsune things worked themselves into a whole different plot. And I have to say, these new ideas are juicier that the first ones! I can't wait until I overcome my laziness and write more!**


	10. Unexpected Challenge

**Ch. 10 – Unexpected Challenge**

**A/N: Wow. This chappy has been in my head for the longest time. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

**

A musty odor clung to the air of a darkened living room. Two lovers sat upon a hideous old-fashioned green-and-yellow sofa that clashed horribly with the mismatched furniture. The carpet seemed so stained, it was almost impossible to tell its original color. A little bit of sunlight that filtered into the room through a small window revealed the dust particles gently swaying within the air.

"C'mon baby, you know it's the smartest idea." A gentle voice purred into her sweetheart's ear. "By doing this you gain an edge to prove she isn't real." A girl wearing skimpy clothing and had blue hair with black tips sat on her boyfriends' lap, leaning against him.

"I dunno. I'm the one who challenged her. I should be the one to fight her." The well-muscled guy with spiked green hair that also had black tips responded.

"All we have to do is let this guy win and have him say bringing him was your idea. You get the glory for a brilliant idea _and_ the exposure of that wretch." Her head nuzzled into his neck before she raised her lips to kiss him on the cheek.

The big guy's face contorted as if thinking this out made his head hurt. After consideration though, he sighed and nodded. "You're right. Even if she is a fake, she seems confident enough to make me think I might actually lose. At least with this guy it'll be an easy victory. So go ahead. Make the call."

She lingered for a deep kiss, and then stared him in the eye. "You're such a smart boy Jake." Her eyes gleamed in triumph, her smirk devilish and cold. The sluttish girlfriend grabbed her cell phone, dialing slowly and listening to the dull ring on the line.

Someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey," she spoke, "Alexis needs a favor."

* * *

"Atsune! Where are you taking us?!" Gary asked as he, Ash, and Pikachu raced after her. Brock and Misty had left earlier in the day to stock up supplies for when everyone left after the big match. Now Atsune and the guys ran through small uncrowded streets hidden throughout the city.

"It's a surprise!" Atsune yelled back, her hair flying in its ponytail.

"Where's Absol anyway? I thought she never left your side." Ash wondered aloud. For once, Absol was no where to be seen.

"See for yourself!" Atsune yelled out as she turned a corner to reveal an unimaginable scene that caused them all to stop in their tracks. Before them stood the entry to a beautiful park, abandoned by people too busy with city-life. On a low grassy hill Absol sat patiently, guarding a picnic blanket that lay out with a picnic basket sitting on its center.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Gary exclaimed.

"I just thought to spend some time with my friends before my match. Too bad Misty and Brock couldn't make it with us." Atsune explained.

"Yeah, but this is perfect! Nothing like a good picnic before a match to put you at ease!" Ash shouted.

"Absol!" Absol agreed.

"We came here right before facing the gym leader back when we were still journeying throughout Kanto. We were nervous about our match after hearing all the rumors about her power. Getting lost on the way to the gym, we came across this place. It was so peaceful it practically told me to meditate, and that's what I did. After that we felt no fear and had a brilliant match." Atsune told them.

"Ah, so you plan to meditate again to boost your confidence for this match." Gary analyzed.

Atsune shrugged, "Yeah, eventually. But for now, I call the monkey bars!" She rushed toward her choice of play-area, leaping up to grasp the bars as energetically as a child.

Ash and Gary leapt up and grabbed the bars one either side of Atsune, all of them beginning to laugh. Pikachu went to say hello to Absol.

Atsune pulled herself up onto the top, sitting on the bars. "Hey, you guys wanna see a fun training game Absol and I made up last time we were here?" she asked, looking down at the guys.

"Sure!" they exclaimed in unison, making them glare at each other.

"I suggest you step away from the bars." She grinned, standing on top of the bars.

Each guy dropped down, backing away with an occasional hostile glance towards one another. Their attention focused on Atsune as Absol stepped near them. They stood where the monkey bars faced horizontal with them as though it were a stage. Suddenly, Absol ran towards the bars, jumping up high enough to aim a tackle at Atsune.

Atsune cart wheeled away last second, landing on the rungs as easily if they were solid earth. Absol tried again, much quicker now, only to be dodged last second. This kept up for a while, their speed increasing, until Absol started firing Razor Winds and Shadow Balls. Of course Absol made sure not to let any of them hit the guys.

Ash, Gary, and Pikachu watched in astonishment, Ash calling out, "You call this a _game_?!"

Atsune merely smirked, not noticing a rusted bar on the end until she landed on it. The rusty metal bar seemed to vanish beneath her feet, her momentum from the game making her slip backwards. Not to mention Absol didn't have time to stop her Shadow Ball attack which launched straight for Atsune's face. In a mere instant Atsune grasped the end vertical bars as she fell between them and just barely hooked on foot onto the top bar. Purposely she leaned farther back, watching as the Shadow Ball nearly skimmed her nose as it flew past.

The guys ran up, "Are you okay?" they asked together, glaring at each other yet again.

Absol and Pikachu ran up as well.

"Absol?!"

"Pika?!"

Atsune allowed herself to the ground, picked up the rusted metal she broke off and staring at where it had been. "'Course I'm okay." she muttered. After a moment she tossed aside the broken piece in her hand and grinned, "It takes a lot more than that to keep me down! I was about to end the game anyway."

Absol nuzzled into Atsune's side apologetically.

Atsune stroked her companion's head. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Heh, maybe you're natural reputation caused that bar to rust!" she joked.

Absol grinned, but shoved her trainer in mock anger.

"Well, Absol are known to be disaster pokemon." Gary pointed out.

"Then you obviously don't know Absol." Atsune snickered. "I've been in a lot of so-called 'disasters' but I really don't think it's all caused by Absol. In fact, if it's true and Absol somehow was the cause of the dangers we've been through, it's been Absol who helped get me out of it. People see Absol as a dangerous creature that brings death and misfortune, but I've seen that it can also stop such terrible things IF they even start the trouble."

Ash nodded, "There was once when we met an Absol before, outside of an old town. Everyone thought that because they saw it so much, the rivers were flooding. Really Absol was warning everyone about where water was being added to the river. If it weren't for that Absol, the whole town would've been ruined."

Atsune nodded happily, "Exactly my point! Though having an Absol is awesome not only because they make such good friends, but because everyone thinks you're so high and mighty to control one. Though in reality Absol doesn't always listen to me." Atsune playfully stuck her tongue out at Absol who looked away with sudden dignity.

They all laughed, Absol joining in as well. "Well, let's eat already!" Atsune shouted, rushing to the picnic basket. They followed, again each guy sitting on either side of Atsune. She put out bowls of pokemon food for Absol and Pikachu, next serving a sandwich to each of them. "Well, it's not as awesome as Brock's cooking, but dig in!"

Ash bit in at the same time as Gary, savoring the taste. For just a sandwich, it tasted so delicious!

"Wow Atsune! This is incredible!" Gary exclaimed.

Ash swallowed grumpily. While he slowly chewed that first bite, Gary got dibs on the first compliment. All Ash could do was make a simple agreeing comment.

"Thanks you guys. I was afraid I messed up or something." Atsune smiled.

"Pika! Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, waving around a piece of pokemon chow made by Atsune and popping into his mouth with satisfaction.

"Thank you Pikachu, I'm happy to have pleased you." She laughed. She looked at the guys again, "If you want another one after those, just reach in and grab one." Little did she know that they were already plotting their own schemes.

_I have to finish my sandwich at the same time as Atsune_, Ash thought.

_So when she reaches for her next one, I could casually brush my hand against hers_, Gary planned.

All of them finished at once, Atsune starting to reach for her next sandwich.

_Now!_ Both guys reached out their hands determined to lightly grasp Atsune's hand, yet looking away to make it further look like an 'accident'.

Their hearts soared happily as they found Atsune's hand, both surprised to feel Atsune grasping back.

_Her hand is so warm_, Gary thought.

_I_ _could stay like this forever_, Ash smiled to himself.

Suddenly Atsune giggled.

Both guys couldn't help but look back at the female trainer. Both of her hands covered her mouth in a failing attempt to stifle a hiccupping fit of laughter. Their eyes widened in shock as Ash and Gary looked at their hands. Their soaring hearts plummeted back to earth with a crash. What they thought was Atsune's hand was actually each others!

"AHG!" They shouted as they jumped apart quickly.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU GRABBING MY HAND FOR?!" Ash shouted.

"I WAS JUST REACHING IN FOR A SANDWHICH! YOU GRABBED MY HAND!" Gary yelled back.

Their red faces caused Atsune to laugh even harder and she now clutched her stomach that felt sore from laughing so much. She continued to laugh until her throat hurt and she could hardly breathe. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her face. She turned on all fours, one hand clutching her mouth to silence herself. Her body shook with silent laughter and tears dropped to the picnic blanket.

Both Ash and Gary looked over at Atsune, shocked. Both saw tears and a trembling body and instantly they went to her side.

"Atsune, please don't cry. We're sorry we're fighting right before your big match." Ash said gently, trying to soothe her.

"Ash's stupidity goes beyond measure, but please don't let it upset you." Gary told her. Both guys glared at each other as Pikachu and Absol watched in amusement. They knew that Atsune wasn't crying.

Just the fact that they thought she was crying made Atsune laugh harder. Her laughter, muffled by her hand, now sounded like terrible sobbing.

Absol tensed and growled right before Ash and Gary were suddenly lifted into the air and flung ten feet away! Atsune chocked and coughed, just barely managing to sniff the air and a familiar scent.

A Mr. Mime ran up, followed by Atsune's fan-club. "Good job Mr. Mime!" Adam praised.

"We're here for you Atsune! We show no mercy to those who make you cry. Go Flareon!" Kyle shouted, tossing a pokeball towards Ash and Gary. Immediately a snarling Flareon faced them as Pikachu and Absol stood between them, growling back.

Atsune coughed some more, fits of giggles still coming occasionally. "Kyle, you've got it all wrong. These two guys bickering made me laugh like crazy. I was laughing so hard my eyes watered and I could hardly breathe. They, and apparently you too, thought I was crying, making me laugh more. That's when you guys came. By the way, why are you guys here?"

All four guys looked at Atsune, shocked at first, and then suddenly embarrassed. Kyle and Adam called back their pokemon, allowing Emily to explain. "We came to help you prepare for the match. We heard you like to meditate, so we'll just get these guys off your hands."

"Hey! We're not junk she's forced to carry around or anything!" Ash shouted at them.

Atsune grabbed Emily's wrist to glance at her watch. "No you guys aren't, but it probably is about time for you to head to the stadium. That'll give me enough time alone and enough for you guys to get good seats. Take the picnic basket as well. I put a couple extra sandwiches in so if you guys are hungry during the match and so you could give some to Misty and Brock."

Gary stood, followed by Ash. They both went to hug Atsune, but all three of them stopped and glanced at Adam and his camera. Instead they merely said their farewells and parted. Atsune watched as everyone faded into the distant street.

Alone now, with the exception of Absol, Atsune sat cross-legged upon the cool, soft grass. She breathed slowly, trying to clear her head of all thought. It took her a moment longer than usual to clear her head with the thought of seeing Ash's and Gary's hands closing in on one another. Soon enough she let her senses take over, void of all thoughts.

Not far off, she heard the families in their houses close to the park. Listening carefully, she could pinpoint their approximate location and the basic floor plan of the houses. Atsune could smell each scent that wasn't downwind of her. Women cooking lunch for their families smelled great despite the fact she already ate. She heard few kids playing, but she heard more TVs on the same station. Commercials for a little while, and then a short news report talking about the upcoming match. Murmurs of excitement and doubt sounded during these reports, but quickly changed topics once they ended.

Filtering out these sounds and smells, she went even further. The rank stench of the streets filled her nostrils, nearly making her gag. Atsune wondered why people never realized how much streets of cars smelled. She filtered out this smell as best she could to ignore it, but its strength made it linger lightly. Just barely she could feel the ever constant footsteps on the busy sidewalks. Voices chattered along with occasional child laughter or cry and pokemon calls. Like a dull roar farther in the distance, but still fairly close by Atsune's standards, the gathering of people at the pokemon stadium filled her ears. With the time closing in, everyone's excitement vibrated within the air.

Atsune sat like this for a while, just listening in on the daily life of others. Her mind cared nothing for her battle and she felt at ease. Team Rocket weren't currently chasing her, giving Atsune this much needed peace. She couldn't begin to explain how tired she really was. Constantly alert and tensing at every unfamiliar sound or scent, Atsune didn't realize how much she wore herself out.

On the other hand, Atsune was quite surprised. Ever since she escaped the Rocket grasp, her senses seemed to have increased. All five senses at their peak was a wonderful yet dangerous thing. She must never let Team Rocket capture her, as it may be the end of this peaceful world.

_I know I can do it…_Atsune's thoughts murmured. She opened her eyes and stood up, looking at Absol. "I can do this. I know I can. I survived Team Rocket; I can surely beat some punk."

"Absol!" She agreed. Atsune dashed off with incredible speed, her heart set for the fight.

* * *

"Ash! Gary! Pikachu! Over here!" Brock shouted to the guys as they walked into the stadium.

"Hey Brock, hey Misty, everything go alright?" Ash asked as he, Gary, and Pikachu went over to Brock and Misty.

"Yeah, once Atsune whips this guy into shape, we'll be ready to head out no problem." Misty assured them.

"That's good. C'mon, let's go find our seats." Gary said. Seeing as they traveled with Atsune, everyone got front row seats where family and close friends of the competitors sat.

Brock pulled out a few papers, handing them to Ash and Gary. "Misty and I finished our chores early in time for homework. I'm pretty sure this guy, Jake, is no greater than any of us."

"That much we know." Gary snickered, skimming over the pages.

"He's good at sports, the best in his school. It doesn't say much on his trainer abilities, but they seem to be pretty good for a guy who's been in a town all his life. I can't really say he's much of a threat, but who knows what'll happen?" Brock wondered.

"Atsune's gonna win, that's what I know." Ash stated boldly, the others nodding their agreements.

Not too far off, Atsune's fan club members were preparing to cheer for their idol. Emily clutched in her hands the very shirt she made, hoping for Atsune to come quickly so she may sign it. Only those within a few feet of her could notice the girl trembling with excitement.

It went by quickly, the filling stadium of excited and hopeful audience members. One would begin to think the entire city sat in the rows and rows of chairs. The time for the battle had come.

* * *

Atsune's heart pounded with nervous excitement. Her body trembled lightly, eager for her challenge. Absol seemed to dance as the two of them walked down the large, dark hallway that led to the outside, to the battle field. The young trainer felt numb, though aware. She could smell hundreds of people outside the end of the hallway, though not the nicest of smells. Her ears listened to the ever constant babbling of the crowd. Step by step until stopped near the end of the corridor. Would beating some high-school kid really prove she was who she said? Why would they believe her? Or even the opponent Jake? What could the challenge be?

Of course, Atsune wasn't worried about these matters, merely wondering their meanings and answers. Atsune pulled off the necklace that held her father's ring, staring at it. Quickly, Atsune took the ring and slid it onto her right middle finger and tucked the string into her pocket. She checked one last time for her weapons, patting here and there to feel the reassuring shapes under her clothes. "Let's go Absol." She told her partner.

"Absol."

Together, they walked into the light of day and the burst of cheers that echoed throughout the stadium and seemed to grow in intensity. Booing, of course, sounded out from the numbers that disbelieved in Atsune's return. The crowds' yells pained Atsune's sensitive hearing, but she dare not let it show. She and Absol walked together into the arena. Scanning the area, Atsune took in her surrounding with care.

Rocks and boulders lay scattered among the arena; a perfect fit for rock and ground type pokemon. A few rocks looked much sharper than others, their tips pointing jaggedly to the sky. Across the center of the field was a small river, just wide and deep enough for combatants to duke it out under its surface. Along the sides of the river and through its center, many bamboo shoots stood just thick enough to step on. Of course the shoots in the middle were a lot higher than the ones around them.

"And there she is folks! Atsune Tamotsu in the flesh!" An announcers' voice rung out in the stadium followed by loud cheers and booing of the audience. "Or at least, we hope its Atsune. Whoever she really is, we'll know for sure when this match is over."

Atsune glanced at the big screen that held her close-up on it and located the camera. She pumped her right fist towards it, showing off her father's ring. Cheers louder than before sounded, everyone knowing that ring.

"And would you look at that?! Atsune is doing the traditional ring-showing her father used to do before his battles. She truly is carrying on his spirit. The crowd is going wild, most of them being die-hard Richard Tamotsu fans." The announcer stated.

It almost hurt to hear her fathers' name, but again, Atsune didn't let it show. She sniffed the air a little. This scent…it seemed too familiar. She didn't smell it before with the scents of everyone in the stadium, but now it smelled…closer.

"And word is, here comes our opponent now, invited by our young Kyle all the way from the Indigo Plateau!"

_Indigo Plateau? Who exactly am I fighting?_ Atsune wondered. _One thing's for sure, I'm not about to fight some high-school punk._

A tall and heavily muscled figure walked out of the opposing corridor. He had dark hair, fierce eyes, and scars that showed rigorous training. He was shirtless, standing in martial artists' pants with bare feet. "Everybody give a warm welcome for Bruno, the Fighting Champion!"

_Well this just got more interesting…_ Atsune thought with a smirk. Atsune and Bruno exchanged looks, a small hidden question in Bruno's eyes. From the far sidelines, Atsune noticed Kyle and Alexis waving with malicious laughter.

"And Atsune doesn't look in the least bit worried! I know I would be folks. And now I will explain the rules of the match!" The announcer spoke. "This will be an all out fight between the trainers. Both Bruno and Atsune are well known martial artist and will fight until one of them can no longer continue. They are each allowed one pokemon to fight along side them. Trainers, choose your pokemon!"

Ash and Gary leaned forward a little from their seats. Brock, Pikachu, and Misty watched in utter silence.

Bruno pulled out a pokeball, tossing it out before him. "Go Machamp!"

The powerful Machamp burst from the pokeball, flexing his muscles as if to frighten Atsune. "Machamp!" he shouted.

"A Machamp!" Brock shouted. "And by the looks of it, that Machamp won't be some push-over."

"It doesn't matter." Ash stated matter-of-factly.

"Atsune will win." Gary followed up confidently. The two guys glanced at each other in annoyance, but dismissed their glares quickly.

Atsune smirked even more. "C'mon Absol!" Absol leapt a little in front of her trainer with poise.

"Look at that! Even knowing her opponent's pokemon, Atsune still chose Absol who has a clear disadvantage. Let's hope she knows what she's getting into." the announcer told the crowd.

Brock stared, dumbfounded. "Even Atsune should know not to use a dark type against a fighting type."

Misty shook her head, "No, that's not it. I bet Atsune used Absol _because_ of that reason. The tougher she makes it on herself; the more people will believe her when she wins."

To Atsune's left, she could easily hear her fan-club shouting like crazy, getting the weirdest looks. But even that wouldn't distract her.

Atsune stared at Bruno intently, who stared back just as forcefully. A bell signaled the start of the match, and they were off!

Atsune shouted to Absol, "Let's take out that Machamp as quickly as we can, Future Sight!"

Absol's eyes began to glow as she started the attack, "Absoooool!"

"Go Machamp! Don't let that attack finish!" Bruno shouted, knowing full well of the consequences.

Machamp rushed over, stepping across the bamboo shoots with ease and leaping towards Absol.

Atsune ran in and jumped at Machamp, kicking out in mid-air. Machamp blocked, but flew back some with the force of her kick. Machamp landed neatly on the ground, a little shocked at Atsune's kick. The winds picked up and swirled around, stopping almost as soon as it had come. Future Sight was complete.

"Would you look at that folks! Atsune knocked that Machamp back with a single kick! Could this really be our Tamotsu?" The announcer shouted, followed by the roar of the crowd.

Almost immediately, Bruno came in at Atsune with a punch. He had followed closely behind Machamp in order to catch Atsune off-guard.

But Atsune wasn't off-guard, and blocked the on-coming attack purely on reflex. "Absol, keep Machamp busy!" she shouted, exchanging blows with Bruno. He performed a wide combination of punches and kicks. Atsune blocked and dodged every hit effortlessly.

"This is utterly amazing! Bruno has yet to land a hit! Atsune or not, this girl is _good_!" said the announcer.

Bruno ducked beneath a punch, sweeping his leg out to trip Atsune. Atsune jumped up, flipping over Bruno and spinning to meet his next attack. She had her back to the river and bamboo shoots now. Again Bruno released an unyielding combination, though only managing to knick Atsune's chin. Atsune captured his wrist. She pivoted towards the small river and tossed Bruno towards it.

He narrowly landed on the tops of a couple bamboo shoots, taking but a few seconds to gain his balance. Atsune chased him as soon as she threw him. She leapt onto the bamboo shoots, rushing towards him.

Bruno saw her advance and ran to meet her in the middle. There they clashed, a good distance from the water below. Both fighters punched with their right fist, and both fighters caught each others' attack with their other hand.

"Unbelievable! The two combatants are locked in a stand-off and it doesn't look like either will back down! And to think they're standing on the bamboo no less!" exclaimed the announcer. Seriously, all announcers began to annoy Atsune during pretty much any fight.

Bruno smirked at Atsune, "Its good I have a chance to talk to you now."

"It's nice to see you too, Bruno." Atsune told him.

"To let you know, the fact that you lasted this long without a scratch has me sure you're Atsune. I don't mean to boast, but there's no one but a Tamotsu who I can't land a hit on." He explained. He applied more force, moving her arms back a little.

"Yeah, and I guess it doesn't help you to know I'm no where near using my full strength." Atsune snickered. "And by the way, how did a high-school punk manage to call you up?" she asked, applying enough force to move his arms back some.

"Ah well, funny story. I was actually visiting Koga, down in Fuchsia. He has a distant niece that abandoned the family a while back. She called him up, knowing how good he is in finding people, and she asked for me and told me everything."

Atsune thought hard, "A girl? What was her name?"

Bruno, "I believe it was Alexis. Why?"

Atsune shook her head, "Well I'll be damned…"

They released their lock and exchanged blows some more. They locked themselves again when both of them grabbed their opponents' kick. "Excuse me? You never even said a curse word when I knew you. Tsk, tsk, Atsune." Bruno teased, though he almost seemed proud.

Atsune laughed. "It came with the whole 'staying-with-Team-Rocket' territory. They have a very pretty language there." She told him innocently.

"Well this is incredible folks! It seems in their constant locks, these to famous fighters are carrying out a conversation! It's almost as if this were entirely regular between these two!"

"Except fighters are always full of surprises." Bruno muttered to Atsune.

"ABSOL!" Atsune heard Absol shout in warning.

Atsune dropped her lock on Bruno and leapt to the side, cart wheeling across the bamboo tops as easily as if they were the monkey bars. Machamp had maneuvered himself towards Atsune in his fight with Absol, planning to attack her back all along. Atsune jumped back to solid ground, rushing to Absol's side.

Machamp panted heavily, looking worn. With Absol's speed, Machamp probably couldn't land many blows, if any at all. "Way to go Absol, you did great." Atsune praised her prize-fighter.

The winds picked up again, swirling forcefully about the arena. A great wall of psychic power slammed against Machamp from the side, knocking him off the bamboo and into the water.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt! Machamp, a fighting type, has a huge disadvantage from such a powerful psychic attack." The announcer narrated.

Sure enough, Machamp floated to the top of the water in a fainted state. "And there you have it folks! The first one out is Machamp! What will Bruno do now?"

Bruno called back his Machamp. Atsune waved off Absol, who sat at the end of the arena diligently.

"What's this? It seems Atsune has ordered her Absol to stop fighting!"

From up in the stands, Gary snickered, "That's so like her." He felt a little happy though. Atsune had this in the bag, and he'd be the first one to congratulate her. He couldn't wait until they were back on the road, just having fun.

Bruno raced forward, leaping off of the bamboo shoot onto the ground to run at Atsune.

Atsune met with him in a series of punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges of all sorts. They almost seemed to be dancing within the limited world of the arena.

_What the…?_ Atsune thought, just barely hearing a rushing noise sounding from far above. "Kuso!" Atsune shouted, forgetting the fight and grabbing Bruno's wrists again. She tossed him with enough force to fly over the bamboo shoots and land roughly on the other side.

Not even an instant later a powerful energy blast shot down from the sky, landing a direct hit on Atsune.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that for ya? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really behind in school and whatnot. Though that's not much of an excuse, now is it? (_SHAME ON ME!_ D: ) Well, I have a new little project I'm working on. I'm currently re-writing this story to improve it. More like, I'm just adding a helluva lot of detail. So don't expect chappy #11 for a while. I will let you guys know when I have it all re-written and such. I already updated the new first chapter on DeviantArt. My s/n on DA is Ayoko-Kotsunai (_big surprise! _:O ). So you can just go find me or whatever. **


End file.
